


A Beautiful Lie

by Panis_fluvium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, I mean he's not innocent but he's not terrible, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Severitus, Shy Harry, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry, fairly good voldy, misunderstood darkside, slight ron bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panis_fluvium/pseuds/Panis_fluvium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry receives his letter while the Dursley's are on vacation. Harry takes it upon himself to find out if the letters he receives are true or if someone is playing a massive joke on him. What happens when he journey's to Diagon Alley alone? What happens when he finally gets to school? Will he finally fit in? Will he finally escape the abuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Message Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this universe nor do I receive any monetary gain from this work.

            Harry sat tiredly against the house. It was only 11:00 in the morning and he was already exhausted. He looked down at the list of chores he was to complete and knew without a doubt that he wouldn’t be able to finish them before the Dursley’s came home Friday. Surprisingly the list he had received this time was theoretically something that could be completed within the week, granted many were tasks for fully-grown adults and not a boy of ten. Even a healthy boy of ten would stand a better chance than Harry at completing the list. Harry didn’t have much hope of completing everything although he was determined to try his hardest.

            Harry’s relatives liked to leave him behind when they went off on vacation. He used to be left in the care of their cat-crazed neighbor down the street whose house smelled strange but at least he had been allowed to sleep on a bed. The past two years they had taken to simply locking him in the backyard with a list of chores and if he was lucky a bit of food. The winter months were the toughest to manage outside. His Aunt had taken pity on him once and tossed a thin blanket and a few matches when Vernon wasn’t looking. Luckily his relatives didn’t vacation much during winter. This time around it was the middle of summer so at least he wouldn’t freeze to death. His Aunt had even graciously thrown a stale loaf of bread at his feet before slamming and locking the door.

            Today Harry had taken on the task of painting the shed. It was a nice day so he had decided it was best to get this particular chore finished in case it decided to rain later in the week. He had managed to finish two sides of the shed before he sat down for a much needed rest. The sun was bright and hot and Harry could already feel the beginnings of a sunburn on his cheeks.

           He sighed and pulled himself up, wincing when a few of his bruises pulled, Uncle Vernon's parting gift of course. Harry was just thankful that it had only been his fists that time. He slowly wandered over to Aunt Petunia’s vegetable garden. She would notice of course if any of the perfectly ripe vegetables that he had so carefully planted and cared for went missing so instead he sank to his knees and rummaged around the bushes in search of any that his aunt would deem inedible and would throw out anyway. To his delight he found a half rotten tomato and a squash that wasn’t quite ripe and seemed to have been discarded by a foraging animal if the small teeth marks were anything to go by. Harry took his treasures to the shed and placed them on the workbench next to his ration of bread for the week. He took the sharpened gardening trowel and clumsily cut the vegetables into edible and not edible pieces. He ended up with a few chunks of squash and three slices of tomato. Harry sliced off a piece of bread from the loaf Aunt petunia had given him before taking his paltry meal and settling next to the hose to enjoy his lunch. He ate the food slowly, taking a break now and then to drink from the water hose. Squash had never really been a favorite of his but he wasn’t about to be picky. Last year when he had been left outside while his relatives went to the seaside there wasn’t a vegetable garden to forge in and Harry had resorted to eating a few crickets and wild onions he had found while weeding out the garden out of shear desperation.

            Once he was finished he used the hose to wash the tomato juice from his hands and face before he walked back over the shed to commence working. He was halfway across the lawn when something fell to the ground in front of him. He bent down and retrieved what looked like a letter. Confused he looked around only to see a beautiful owl land in the tree he sometimes hid from Dudley in. He looked at the letter in his hand and brought it closer to read the green lettering on the front. When his teacher had informed his aunt that he was in desperate need of glasses his Aunt had brought home a battered pair she found in a secondhand shop for him to use. They helped but he still had to hold anything he wanted to read obnoxiously close to his face. He read slowly,

 

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Garden Shed_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

He was so surprised he nearly dropped the letter in his hands. Who on earth was sending _him_ a letter? And _how_ did they know he was sleeping outside for the week? Was the owl the one to deliver it? What on _earth_ was going on?

            Harry sat down right were he stood, too shocked to move further and too fearful of fainting to remain upright. He turned the letter over, his hands shaking slightly and stared at the wax seal holding the letter closed. A shield design had been pressed into the wax. The shield had an H design with four animals surrounding it, not that he could make out the details well enough to discern the types of animals. After staring at it a few more seconds he popped the envelope open and pulled out several pieces of thick parchment and a smaller envelope addressed to his Aunt. Harry set the letter to his Aunt down and unfolded the other papers and then stared in shock at the words.

            A magic school was accepting him? Some place name Hogwarts. Is this a joke? Magic wasn’t real. His relatives didn’t like that word, they didn’t even like the mere suggestion that something was abnormal or irregular. This had to be a joke. If Dudley was smarter Harry might have suspected his spoiled cousin behind it. He looked down at the letter to his Aunt. Whoever it was clearly didn’t know that his Aunt wouldn’t appreciate being part of the joke. He picked up the letter and opened that one as well. It read:

 

 

            _Dear Mrs. Dursley,_

_The headmaster has informed me that you should be aware enough of the magical world to be able to help your nephew locate his school supplies. I however have decided to send along further instructions since in all likelihood it has been quite some time since you accompanied your sister to Diagon Ally._

_As you might remember there is a pub in London called the Leaky Cauldron. It can be found on Charing Cross Road and as you also probably remember it will be hard for you and your husband to spot. Harry should have no trouble being able to spot the black building. Once inside Tom the barman will be happy to help you through to the Ally-way. Gringotts, the wizarding bank if you don’t remember, will grant you access to your nephew’s trust vault. There should be plenty there to pay for his school supplies._

_You will remember that the train departs platform 9 ¾ on September 1 st from Kings Cross Station. In case you have forgotten you may access the proper platform by passing through the barrier that separates platform 9 and 10. _

_If you have further concerns or questions please do not hesitate to owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

            Harry finished the letter and despite the strangeness of the whole thing was beginning to believe in this bizarre idea. Who would go to such lengths for a joke? If he was less fearful of his relatives reactions he might be tempted to show them the letters and ask them about it. It all was rather convincing at this point, even if Harry was sure it had to be a mistake. If the letter to his aunt was true than he should be able to find out everything on his own. He even had money of his own apparently.

            Harry dropped the letter into his lap with the other pieces of parchment and took several deep breaths. If this letter was true he could get away. He could finally escape the terror of his relatives. He looked up to find the owl that had completely turned his life around staring at him. Was it just going to stay here?? He opened the first parchment again, the one informing him of his acceptance. His eyes scanned the page and found the note at the end, ‘ _We await your owl no later than July 31’_. Harry turned and looked up at the owl once more.

            “Am I supposed to send a reply back with you?” Harry asked the bird feeling completely mad. The bird gave a small hoot and ruffled out its feathers.

            Harry nodded and carefully folded up the letters and shakily got to his feet. He headed back to the shed and set the letters down on the workbench, taking great care to keep them from the tomato juice from earlier. He reached up and pulled one of the various gardening books down and gently set it on the bench. He flipped is open and found a blank cover page and carefully ripped it out. Harry then turned and found the old broken pencil that he had hidden. At the beginning of the summer he had slowly secreted away a few items in the gardening shed so that he would be able to use them when he was alone. He had managed to hide broken pencils, spare paper napkins that were barely used, a few books that he had rescued from the rubbish bin that Dudley had discarded and a few other odds and ends.

            With the broken pencil in hand he carefully wrote out a message:

 

            _Dear Deputy Headmistress,_

_I eagerly accept a place at your school._

_Thank you,_

_Harry Potter_

 

            He looked it over and without knowing what else to add he folded it carefully before walking back out to the tree. Harry gazed up at the owl, unsure of what he should do with the paper in his hands.

            “I have a reply for you.” Harry said nervously before holding the paper out.

            The owl swept from the branch without warning and grabbed the letter in his talon before flying off. Harry jumped slightly and with large eyes watched the bird until he could no longer see it. Harry sighed and turned back to the shed. He had a lot of thinking to do, thinking he could get done while he finished painting the shed.

 

 

 

 

            Harry finally finished his tasks for the day well after the sun had set and he had also decided on a plan of action that he was most eager to put into effect. He had been filled with energy after his lunch and subsequent excitement at the possibility of leaving his relatives. He had succeeded in painting the shed and had even managed to paint the fence as well. Tomorrow he would head to London early and see if the letters he received were telling the truth or not. The train should be able to get him there quickly. He had worried over paying for a ticket until he remembered the five-pound note he had found the laundry a few weeks before. Luckily he had had the presence of mind to hide it the same afternoon in the flower garden. That should hopefully get him to London. He had no idea how he would get back or what he would do if it wasn’t enough for a ticket.

            Harry looked over his letters again, smiling as he slowly ate the bruised tomato he had found in the garden. If the letters were true then he could finally leave. He would never have to be around his Uncle again. Of course if they were lying then he would have to come back and continue on. Harry shuddered at the thought. What if Uncle Vernon found out? Harry began to worry in earnest. He didn’t need his Uncle to have any more reasons to hate him. He would just have to hope that his Uncle would never find out. If Harry could manage to get to London and back without his Uncle knowing surely he could leave for this school when the time is right with his Uncle none the wiser. He just had to hope that he could keep it a secret.

            Harry finished his tomato and laid down for a quick nap. He wanted to get started on weeding the garden before he left for London, that way hopefully he wouldn’t get too behind in his chores. Luckily there was a full moon tonight, it would give him enough light to at least get started on the flower beds and the sun rose early enough that he could get a decent amount of work done before he left. Harry had a feeling that if this Diagon ally was really a place then he would want to spend the whole day there meaning he would get way behind in his chores, and that was something he simply couldn't afford. The number of chores he had left on his list determined what punishments he got and Harry really wanted to avoid broken bones this time. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Severus will definitely be paired with someone but I am currently undecided as to who that will be. My current list of possible suitors for our dungeon bat are as follows: 
> 
> Tom Riddle/ Voldemort  
> Sirius Black  
> Remus Lupin  
> Lucius Malfoy
> 
> I'd be very interested to know what people would like to see or if there is a pairing that I am not considering. :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter will be Harry's trip through Diagon.


	2. An Alley Explored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here is the next chapter. :) It would have been up sooner but real life got busy and I ended up waiting until I was off on vacation to finish the chapter.

 

 

 

            Harry walked down the street nervously looking at each storefront. After weeding half the garden that morning he had cleaned up as carefully as possible before donning the oversized plaid long-sleeved shirt he had inherited from Dudley. He didn’t particularly like the thing but he still had visible bruises on his arms from his Uncles last beating and he had learned early on that people couldn’t ask questions about what they couldn’t see. He had climbed the fence and walked to the train station. Luckily he had just enough for a ticket to London, although he had no idea how he would pay for a return journey. He had been worried that someone would question why he was alone, after all it was not very common to see a ten year old traveling on their own. Somehow, either by luck or sheer wishing, he had managed the entire journey without anyone questioning him.

He had been walking along Charing Cross Road for about 15 minutes. Harry had no idea how long the road was but he was beginning to worry that there was no such place as the Leaky Cauldron. With a heavy heart he decided to continue on, even if he did believe it to be a pointless journey now. Harry looked desperately from storefront to storefront.

            He had walked another block before it happened. He was staring at the opposite side of the street reading each sign carefully when his eyes scanned over a dark building to the one immediately after. Harry paused and blinked before looking back at the dark building. He focused on the sign and read the fading letters that were painted on the old wooden sign.

            _The Leaky Cauldron_

            Elated Harry nearly ran across the road, straight into traffic. He caught himself and waited patiently for a safe time to cross. As he waited he noticed that nobody else on the street seemed to notice the building. He watched a group of young girls as they peaked into the storefront on one side of the old pub, admiring the clothes and trinkets for sale. When they had finished looking they immediately passed to the bookstore on the other side as if there was no building in between them at all. Harry began to wonder if it was indeed real or if he had just gone crazy.

            When he was finally able Harry hurried across the street and right up to the pub’s door. The windows had been blacked out and the door looked as if it had been painted shut. Hesitantly he reached forward and turned the doorknob. He half expected it to not open at all. To his great relief and excitement it did. Harry stepped forward into the dimly lit building and shut the door behind him. He looked around cautiously taking in the outdated décor and welcoming atmosphere. The boy felt a curious buzzing sensation that caressed his skin in a fairly pleasant manner. The place was nearly empty; a small party in the corner laughing jovially drew his attention. Harry cautiously studied the group of people in the corner. They were dressed rather oddly. Both the men and women had what appeared to be floor-length dresses. Many of the men sported hairstyles that would make his Aunt sneer in disdain, long hair, loose or tied back.

            Harry watched the group curiously for a few more moments before switching his gaze to the barman. The letter he had been sent had said that the barman would be able to show him to Diagon Alley. Harry moved closer and studied the man carefully. The man was studiously cleaning bar glasses. He was older, his hair partially white. Harry didn’t think he seemed particularly dangerous, but then neither did his Aunt. She looked more frail than dangerous, though Harry knew better. Deciding to chance it Harry stepped up to the counter and cleared his throat quietly.

            “Excuse me.” He said.

            “Oh Hello. Almost didn’t see you there!” The man smiled down at him. “What can I do for you lad?”

            “A Professor McGonagall said to ask you the way to Diagon Alley.” Harry stated hopefully.

            “Ah you must be getting ready for school then?” The man set his cloth down and moved to the end of the bar. He waved Harry forward gently. “This way lad, Ole’ Tom will get you there.”

            Stunned it took a moment for Harry to follow the man. Tom, that was the name of the man the professor mentioned. Harry could barely contain his relief that there was such an Alley. Harry followed the man warily as the barman guided him through a door to the side of the bar. Harry found himself in a narrow courtyard, completely surrounded by a brick wall. Tom seemed nice enough but why on earth did the man lead him here? Harry eyed the man nervously.

            Tom for his part ignored him. Harry watched as the barman pulled a thin stick out of his pocket. Immediately Harry shrunk in on himself. This was a trick! Vernon loved to hit him with sticks! The boy knew his best bet was to be as small of a target as possible. He hunched and waited for Tom to begin hitting him only to stare in amazement as the barkeep tapped a few bricks with the stick and then promptly put the stick away. Harry was thoroughly confused until he noticed the bricks had begun to move!

            His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as the bricks moved aside into an archway that revealed a long street littered with dozens of people. Things were flying about and many of the families where dressed as curiously as those in the bar. The buzzing sensation he had felt when he first entered the Leaky Cauldron had increased with the revelation of the new street.

            Harry looked up at Tom to find the man giving him a strange look. It was only then that he realized that he was still hunched over. He straightened himself and edged towards the archway.

            “Well I trust you’ll be ok from here?” Tom asked him, the worry clear in his voice.

            “Yes sir, I’m supposed to meet someone at the bank.” Harry quickly lied.

            “Ah well, that’s good. This is an easy place to get lost in if you’ve never been.” Tom’s expression cleared. “If you stay straight on this road you’ll end up in front of the bank.”

            “Thanks.” Harry smiled at the man.

            Tom turned back towards the pub and Harry stepped into the alley. His walk to the bank was a slow one between navigating through the throng of people and staring in awe around him. He noticed that when he passed by some people the tingling sensation became more pronounced.

            When he did finally make it to the bank he was slightly dazed by the sheer size of the building and the curious slant that it seemed to rest at. He wondered how it stayed standing leaning the way that it did and finally decided it must stay that way due to magic. After standing for a few minutes he finally gathered the courage to go in. He found that the inside was just as intimidating as the outside. The black marble floors and columns glimmered royally and the moldings shimmered with inlays of gold. Harry gazed in wonder at the great oak counters with jewels piled on top. Behind each desk was a small, definitely not human, being. They had pointed ears, long spindly fingers, pointed noises and white tufted hair. Harry secretly felt that they all looked like shrunken cantankerous old men.

            He moved forward and noticed the name plaques on a few of the desks, Nagnok, Gornuk and Magnor. Harry continued on until he noticed one plaque that read

Customer Service: Ludnok Goblin Chief, Clan Bramblehook.

 

_Goblins! That’s what they were!_ Harry thought. Nervously Harry stepped up to this desk. He waited for the Goblin to acknowledge him, not wishing to interrupt the man’s work. When the Goblin Chief finally looked up he gave Harry a scowl worthy of Uncle Vernon.

            “State your business.” The Goblin growled at him.

            “Uh..” Harry took a step back nervously. “I um received a letter. It said that my parents set up a trust vault for me to pay for school.”

            “Key please.” The Goblin stated in a bored manner.

            “I- I wasn’t given a key Sir.” Harry stuttered.

            “Name.” The Goblin demanded.

            “Ha-Harry Potter, Sir.” Harry answered anxiously.

            The Goblin stilled in his movements and his expression became less harsh. Ludnok glanced at his forehead before standing up.

            “Please wait here Sir.” The Goblin ordered him, far more polite than before.

            Harry only had to wait for a short time before Ludnok returned with another Goblin. This Goblin was slightly taller, had a longer beard and was more lavishly dressed.

            “I am Ragnuk, Head Goblin of Gringotts. If you will please follow me Mr. Potter.” The new Goblin addressed him.

            Harry apprehensively followed the new Goblin. Ragnuk led him down a hallway and through massive ornate doors. The Head Goblin gestured for him to sit in a comfortable looking chair that sat in front of a large desk. Once they both were seated Ragnuk eyed him carefully.

            “Well, Mr. Potter, as I stated before I am the Head Goblin of Gringotts and I manage the most important accounts for the bank. Before I hand you off to your account manager we have a few things to discuss. Your parents did indeed endow you with a trust vault but as you have no identification or vault key we can not just hand it over to you.” Rganuk informed him. Harry began to shrink in disappointment at this. “However, if you are willing, there is a way you can prove that you are indeed the Potter heir.”

            “How may I do this Sir?” Harry asked, hope filling his chest once more.

            Ragnuk passed him a scroll, which Harry eagerly took. He found that it was completely blank. Harry looked up at the Goblin in confusion. Ragnuk gestured to a small ornate dagger.

            “If you wish to proceed all you need to do is to smear a small amount of blood on the parchment.” Ragnuk explained.

            Harry took a deep breath and picked up the dagger. He carefully slid his finger across the sharp edge, barely registering the pain of the cut. He gingerly set the knife back down and looked up at Ragnuk once more.

            “Where should I smear it Sir?” He asked for clarification.

            “Anywhere will do.” Ragnuk answered, still studying him curiously.

            Harry did as instructed and waited. He gasped as the scroll began to fill up with words. He brought the paper closer and started to read the rather confusing words.

 

 

**Harrison James Potter**

**Born: July 31, 1980**

 

**Mother: Lily Amelia Potter neé Evans**

**Father: Jameson Fleamont Potter**

**Godfather as named by mother: Severus Snape**

**Godfather as named by father: Sirius Black**

**Godmother as named by mother: Alice Longbottom**

**Godmother as named by father: Minerva McGonagall**

**Inheritance:**

**Ancient and Noble House of Potter (paternal): Heir**

**Ancient and Noble House of Ravensdale (paternal): Heir**

**Ancient and Noble House of Pendergast (maternal): Heir**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (paternal): Heir**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (paternal): Heir**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (maternal): Heir**

The parchment continued on and on, not that Harry understood most of it. The first two lines were what had entranced him the most. He had no idea that his full name was Harrison, nor that his middle name was James. Harry almost cried as he read the second line. The Dursley’s had never told him his birthday. He had always just picked a random day to celebrate by himself, not that he did much celebrating. Now he knew, July 31. He was going to be eleven in a week!

            “Well Mr. Potter are you indeed Mr. Potter?” Ragnuk asked shaking him out of his thoughts.

            Harry smiled and simply passed the scroll to the Head Goblin. Ragnuk accepted the paper with a nod before eagerly reading the contents. He tried not to laugh as Ragnuk nearly fell out of his seat as the Goblin read the document.

            “Well Heir Potter, this is enlightening.” Ragnuk said to him with wide eyes. “You have several decisions to make Sir.”

            “Uh? Decisions?” Harry inquired hesitantly.

            “You have quite a number of vaults now in your possession, and as the Heir to many Noble houses you will need to pick an account manager to help you with all of them.” Ragnuk answered.

            “Well Sir what about you?” Harry asked curiously.

            “Me?” Ragnuk asked in astonishment.

            “Well you said you handle a lot of accounts and I don’t know how important the Potter account is but I..” Harry trailed off, now rather unsure of himself.

            “Mr. Potter you are Heir to a great many _very_ important houses. It would be an honor to manage your accounts.” Ragnuk responded with a deep bow.

            “Oh thank you Mr. Ragnuk!” Harry smiled.

“You are most welcome.” Ragnuk straightened in his chair. “Now there are a few other things that need to be cleared up and then I shall personally escort you to your trust vault so that you may withdraw some money.”

            “All right.” Harry nodded and straightened himself as well.

            “Now, you have no key and have had no prior access to your vault am I correct?” Ragnuk asked him.

            “That is correct Sir.” Harry nodded.

            “I am going to recommend that you have all of your vaults re-keyed to one master key as well as the Hamate Ward put in place.”

            “What does that mean Sir?” Harry asked in confusion.

            “Your accounts list many of your vaults as having more than one key, since you are in possession of none of them rekeying them is a must. One master key for all of them will make it easier on you, unless you want to carry around 25 keys?” Ragnuk peered at him over the parchment.

            “No, one master key sounds much easier.” Harry nodded his head.

            “The Hamate Ward offers a unique protection. It allows only people you list to be able to enter your vaults. It also offers you the ability to open a few of the vaults by placing your hand on the door without the use of your key. It won’t work for the high security vaults but for your trust vault and a few of the other ones it should work quite well.”

            “Oh well that seems like a good idea too.” Harry nodded in affirmation.

            “Very well. Now I will send a monthy accounting of your vaults and interests. I assume you will be attending Hogwarts this year?” Ragnuk inquired.

            “Yes sir.” Harry smiled.

            “Perfect, I will make sure to send reports to you there. Now when you are not at school where should I send your reports?” Ragnuk waited ready to jot down the information.

            Harry thought furiously for a few minutes on what to say. The Dursley’s would not like owls delivering things to him.

            “Um, would it be possible to send along the address to you later? My family is planning on moving soon and we don’t have the new address yet.” Harry lied. Hopefully he could figure out an alternative for when he wasn’t at school.

            “That is perfectly fine.” Ragnuk nodded. “Now on to the last issue before I take you to sort out your vault protection and retrieve your money. It seems as if your parent’s will was never read, someone had it sealed immediately after their death. As you have now acknowledged your heir status the seal is now voided. Would you like to hold a formal reading of the document?”

            Harry was floored by this information. He had no idea that his parents had a will.

            “Yes sir, I would.” Harry answered.

            “Very good. We shall have to wait for the paperwork to go through and send out notifications to all the beneficiaries. The earliest it can be read will likely be October.”

            “All right Sir that is fine. Do I have to be there?” Harry asked in concern. He would be at school then.

            “No, as the heir you can receive your own copy the day of the reading if you do not wish to attend.”

            “Good, I would like to do that then Sir.” Harry informed the man.

            “Very good then Mr. Potter I shall start on the paperwork today.” Ragnuk jotted down a few things on his desk before looking back up at Harry. “Now let’s sort out your vaults.”

 

 

            In no time at all the new ward had been placed on Harry’s vaults. Harry was surprised to learn that the vaults were underground and that the bank was extended far below in a cavernous network. He particularly enjoyed the ride on the cart that led them to each vault, it was fast and what he assumed a rollercoaster felt like. They had even passed through a waterfall much to his delight. He got spectacularly wet and felt slightly odd afterwards. Ragnuk had simply dried them off with a wave of his hand as they continued on. Upon entering his trust vault, the only vault he was allowed to enter until he was 15, he found a mountain of coins and a leather satchel. The sight of the coins had left him speechless and it had taken several reassurances from Ragnuk that this was indeed all his for him to believe it. The satchel contained a letter to him from his mother and a few books. Neither of the books were from his list but he was eager to look over them just the same.

            Ragnuk had helped him with the money. Harry had no idea what things cost in the wizard world or how much he may need. The head goblin had helpfully scooped out a portion of coins stating that it should be sufficient to buy everything for his school. Harry had scraped it into an inner pocket of the satchel before they headed back up to the ground level of the bank. He had also thought to ask Ragnuk if he could use the large wizard coins in the normal world to which Ragnuk had simply helped him exchange a few coins for regular money. Harry now had thirty pounds, which was more than enough to get him a train ticket home.

            After taking leave of Ragnuk Harry had exited the bank and sat on the steps for a few moments before he moved on. Ragnuk had let him keep a copy of the scroll that stated his name and birthdate and many other details that Harry didn’t quite understand yet. He wanted time to read through everything and perhaps figure out what it all meant. The whole bank visit had been a lot more than he was expecting and he was already a little bit exhausted.

            Harry reached into the satchel and pulled out the letter that his mother had left. He opened it carefully and read.

 

 

 

            _My Dear Harry,_

_I am leaving this in your trust vault along with my old school satchel. I hope that on the day you go school shopping I am there with you and am reading over your shoulder. Lately I have been feeling that I might not be there and for that I am sorry my dear._

_I hope that you make use of my old bag, it served me well for seven years before I retired it for your use. I have placed several charms on it, which should be quite helpful over the years. It is impervious to water, or ink, and has a featherweight charm so that no matter how many things you put in it, it will never be any heavier than it is when it is empty. I have also placed an undetectable extension charm on the inside. This means that the inside is bigger than the outside. I once carted an entire library inside it with room to spare!_

_Inside the bag are two of my old school books. The first, Hogwarts, A History, is a book that will tell you all about your school if I am not there to do so. The second is Potions and their ingredients. This book is extremely helpful in understanding and brewing successful potions. A good friend of mine gave it to me as a gift for my eleventh birthday and now I am passing it on to you._

_I love you so much my Harry. No matter what, remember that my darling._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Harry wiped a few tears that had fallen away before reading the letter through once more. He pulled out the books and ran his hands over the covers reverently. These would be the first books he would read, his mother’s old books.

            Feeling slightly more drained Harry packed the books and letter away before setting off to find the first thing on his school list, robes.

 

 

           

            Narcissa Malfoy was a very patient and observant woman. She could tell just by looking at her son if he had snuck a few sweets before dinner just as she could tell just by looking at her husband whether or not he had stayed up all night in his study. She had mastered the art of sitting in the middle of a room and going completely unnoticed. It was for these reasons that she immediately noticed the lone boy quietly enter Madam Malkin’s robe shop. She watched as the boy kept to the shadows of the shop and carefully looked around. The boy seemed small and rather unkempt. His hair needed a good wash and comb and his clothes, that appeared to hang off of his small frame, should be burned. Narcissa began to suspect that he had wandered away from his parents as they went shopping. No doubt the frantic parents would be along soon.

            It took a full five minutes for the wait staff to notice him. Narcissa watched and carefully listened as Matilda took him in hand. She was extremely surprised when the boy said he needed school robes. She would never have guessed him old enough. Matilda had simply nodded and told him she would be with him shortly.

            Narcissa new that Draco would be through with his fitting soon. No doubt he would attempt to drag her to the infernal quidditch shop next.

            She was proven correct when three minutes later Draco came back to her and begged to go look at the newest racing broom. She sent him off to ask his father while she waited for his robes.

            “It will be about ten to fifteen minutes Lady Malfoy.” Matilda smiled at her.

            “No rush Matilda, I have no interest in staring at a racing broom for longer than I have to.” Narcissa politely told the woman.

            Matilda laughed jovially before turning to the lone boy who was still lurking in the shadows.

            “Come along dear, we’ll get you sorted out soon enough.” The woman waved him forward. “Now what name shall I be sewing into your robes hm?”

            Narcissa strained to hear the quiet boy speak.

            “Harrison Potter mam.” Was his quiet reply as Matilda ushered him to the back of the shop.

            Narcissa sat stunned for a few moments at the news. Oh the poor thing. No wonder he had been alone. Why wasn’t a school official with the poor dear? And why on earth was he dressed like a homeless child?

 

 

 

            Harry sat completely exhausted on a bench at the train station. It had been a long day. He was confident that he had everything he needed. All of his school things, including a school trunk that had been shrunken with the tap of his wand, were packed neatly away in the school bag his mother had left him. The magical bag reminded him of a movie he had watched in school one year. The teacher had been out sick right before holiday so the class was treated to watch a movie. The nannie in the movie, Mary Poppins, had a bag just like his that held practically everything! Harry was so struck by the similarities that he wondered if Mary Poppins was a witch.

            He had decided that he would organize his things in his school trunk when he got home. The shop keeper who had sold him his trunk had informed him that tapping his trunk to shrink and unshrink his trunk would not count as underage magic and therefore Harry didn’t have to worry about getting in trouble. Harry didn’t even know about the rule and was glad he had been informed.

            After he had obtained all of his school things, with a few extra books he thought might help him understand the Wizarding world better, he had made his way back to the train station. On his way there he impulsively ducked into a shop and bought a selection of food items to take back with him to the Dursley’s. He had also picked up a torch because he thought it might be nice to be able to read some of his books when he undoubtedly got locked in his cupboard. He tried not to spend a large amount, mindful of still needing to purchase a ticket.

            Upon arriving at the train station he found that his ticket home was slightly more costly, perhaps because of the time of day but even so he still had plenty of money leftover.

            Harry had decided to start reading Hogwarts, A History on his way home. He had already read over his mother’s letter again and he rather hoped that she had left more letters in one of the other vaults, even if he had to wait a few years to read them.

            Harry perked up when he heard the train coming. He eagerly hopped up and waited to board. Just a few more weeks and he would be boarding another train. Harry was quite positive that this might be the best day of his life.

 

 

 

_Several days later……._

 

 

 

            Petunia Dursley tiredly stepped out of the car. It had been a long journey home. She went ahead to the front door while her husband retrieved their bags. She hurriedly unlocked the door and pushed it open. Petunia eyed the few letters that were on the floor just inside the door. She picked them up and began to look through them. A bill, a letter from her old school friend, a postcard from Marge and….. _Oh no!_ She thought staring at the last letter. It had no postage stamp and was addressed to her nephew, in a cupboard under the stairs. Petunia looked at the thing in horror.

            “Petunia dear I do believe that I should have a word with the Johnson’s. Their yard is simply a disgrace. I thought that they might have at least cut the grass since we left for holiday but no, can’t be bothered. ” Vernon commented from somewhere behind her.

            Quickly she shoved the accursed letter into the hall table. She would come back and dispose of the thing later.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone also brought up the possibility of having a triad relationship. I am certainly not against the idea, I just really hadn't thought about it before then. I have since given it more consideration. If this is likewise something you would be interested in or not be feel free to let me know.  
> To those of you who are probably thinking good gracious just DECIDE on it already, well whatever relationship I plan to go with for Severus will be decided before I get to the Potter's will reading. (Which in the grand scheme of things I see loosely happening about 6-7 chapters from now).  
> I want to thank everyone for responding so well last chapter and letting me know what sort of pairings people would be interested in. I personally have taken Voldemort/ Tom Riddle out of the running and the other opinions are as follows:   
> Sirius Black: 3  
> Remus Lupin: 3  
> Lucius Malfoy: 5  
> Sev/Remus/lucius: 1  
> authors choice:3
> 
> I love hearing everyone's opinion and will certainly take them into account. I originally named the candidates because I could see the path of the story heading in a direction that would allow each relationship to happen. Thus I have imagined the story already with each option and how I would plan it. A few people have commented on conflicting personalities with Sirius and Sev and what I would do about Narcissa and I wanted to address those. 
> 
> If Lucius and Severus (IF) are paired together, then Narcissa will not be killed off or evil. As it is clear by this chapter I do actually like her. I respect her as a mother and as a woman who is not afraid to risk it all. So in the event of this pairing Narcissa and Lucius's marriage would have been arranged by their parents and the contract would have very hard to break or dissolve. If Lucius and Sev end up being the way I go they would eventually end up married to each other.
> 
> Now to address the Marauders vs. Sev . Yes it is true, in cannon Remus and Sirius emphatically do NOT get along with Severus. Now this story is going to be vastly different and the characters are going to be off cannon, simply because I have no wish to write a duplicate of a novel already written.  
> Seeing as Sirius is a more popular candidate than Remus I will tell you one of the ways I would make a Sirius/Severus relationship work. I envision the same rather unharmonious past between the boys, but I see Sirius teasing and pranking Severus for reasons other than hate. Think about kids in a school yard, do boys not often tease the girls they like? That would be the route I would take. That in their school days Sirius treated Severus badly in part because he liked him. (other things would factor into it mind you.) 
> 
> I am confident that I can make any of the pairings work, I hope that you will think so too. I have not decided quite yet because the parts of the story where Sev's relationship finally gets acknowledged haven't been outlined or are not completely planned out yet. I will factor into what you all would most like to see as well, I promise, as you can see above I'm keeping note of it. Just know that ultimately I may not choose the pairing you want. If the support votes stand as thus:  
> A:8  
> B:6  
> C:2  
> I will say that I am very unlikely to pick C but Seeing as both A and B have a good bit of support I might go with either of those I feel will work best with what I am trying to achieve. 
> 
> Please continue to make known what you would be interested in seeing. Ask me questions if you are curious about how I plan to incorporate something, the length of my response will depend on if I see it as a crucial detail or not. :)


	3. **Authors note***

 

 Hey everyone, 

   I know it has been a while since I last posted but my life got really chaotic really fast. 

\- My sister had her baby 

-My grandmother had to be put into hospital

-my sister had to go back into the hospital due to infection

-my grandmother took a turn for the worse last week and just passed away over the weekend

+normal things that get in the way like work and sleeping. 

 

 So as you can see I've been pretty busy with family things and traveling a lot between states for each emergency. I have a little over half of the next chapter written (not edited yet) and I haven't really had a chance to finish it with all of the things going on. 

I promise that this is not abandoned and it will continue as soon as I get a moment to breathe. Thank you all for your interest! Bear with me a few more days or so and the next chapter will be ready. 

 

I will probably delete this chapter and replace it with the true chapter three once it is finished. I just wanted to let all of you know that I haven't forgotten this story and have lots of plans for its future. 

 

Thank you all!!!

 

\---Pan

 


	4. A Life Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to London once more, though not in the way he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to first preface this chapter by saying, I am an American, from the deep south, not a Brit. Literally everything I know about sayings and what not come from reading fanfic and watching a lot of BBC shows. So, I tried my best here to make it authentic but please feel free to give extra tips. :) 
> 
> Second, in this fic I am not adhering to the way the movie does the school uniforms. The Harry Potter wiki actually says that in canon the students wear nothing but underwear under their robes with their own shoes and socks, wizards typically don't wear normal clothes under robes so the movie's portrayal of the uniform is highly inaccurate. Now because I find the idea of wearing nothing but underwear under their robes strange I decided to meld the two together. So in this reincarnation of the story the students are required to wear their robes, and may or may not wear normal clothes under them depending on the students preference. Due to this many of the muggleborns or halfbloods wear clothes underneath while many of the pureblood wizards and some of the halfbloods wear nothing. They are allowed to wear casual dress on the weekends just like in the movies and books. Sorry if this idea is strange but this is how I decided to go. 
> 
> One last thing and then I'll bugger off till the end of the chapter, I realize that most of this chapter is quite unbelievable and would never ever happen in real life. Well this is a story and I'd like to point out that magic itself isn't real so please keep that in mind and suspend your disbelief. Harry has also had to deal with this sort of thing his whole life and would be quite used to it by now. Also his incidents of 'wishing' to not be noticed or other things are a form of accidental magic, something he ponders himself this chapter and will be actually addressed later.  
> Without further ado the much awaited chapter, hope you aren't disappointed!

 

 

            Harry groaned as he sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, his back was killing him. Luckily he was almost finished with the latest chore he had been assigned.

            His relatives had gotten back the day after his birthday, and as he expected he was punished for the chores he hadn't finished. His uncle had hit him a few times with his belt before shutting him in his cupboard for ten days straight, one of the longer punishments he had had. His aunt had tossed in a water bottle halfway through the week but had not deigned to give him anything else, which made him doubly thankful he had saved some of the food he bought in London. Oddly enough the long punishment didn’t bother him as much as it used to. Harry spent the time reading some more of his books, thankful that he was small enough to have room to shrink and unshrink his school trunk in his cupboard.

            By the time his aunt had let him out again he had finished the books his mother had left him as well as gotten through a fair portion of his potions and charms textbooks.

            Harry tried to stay out of the way and unnoticed after this, he had even caught up in all of the chores he had been given. He also took extra care to keep all of his things on him at all times. He kept his shrunken trunk, in which held all of his school things as well as his mother’s satchel, in one pocket and his wand in the other. For once Dudley’s old cast offs came in handy. As big as they were on Harry, the pockets were deep enough to adequately hide his wand.

Harry successfully managed to escape his uncle’s notice until his cousin Dudley broke his telly in a fit of rage then blamed Harry for it. He had gotten a few more days in the cupboard, a busted eye and what he thought was a sprained wrist for that.

            Harry then spent the next week and a half exhausting himself in yard work. His aunt had decided that she wanted a larger patio for when they had guests over. This meant an entire week and a half of hard work. After digging up the grass, leveling the ground and painstakingly placing the cement and brick he was finally done. Even though he knew he would never receive any acknowledgment at his work Harry was still immensely proud of himself.

            With a smile Harry stood carefully and went to the hose to give himself a cold shower. The cool water felt wonderful against his sunburned skin. Harry sat on the grass as his clothes dried out and happily thought about the new school he would be headed to in a few days. In addition to reading some of his school books he had looked over the scrolls from Gringotts again. He still didn’t quite understand what some of the information meant but he had taken special notice of his godparents. He made careful note of their names and hoped that he might be able to find someone who knew them. He already had one clue with his Hogwarts letter. When Harry had looked over the names again he noticed the Minerva McGonagall looked familiar. It had taken a few days for him to remember where he had read the name. She had signed his Hogwarts letter, which meant he was sure to meet her once he attended school. Harry was excited to meet her, to meet all of his godparents really, although he was curious as to why they had never made contact before. Perhaps he wasn’t worth the time or effort, his aunt and uncle certainly didn’t think so.

            “What are you doing you lazy boy!!!!” Aunt Petunia screeched from the house. “You have other chores to get to today!”

            Harry sighed and pulled himself up again. Just a couple more days and he will be gone.

 

 

 

            Vernon had had an exceptionally bad day. He had lost out on an important deal, he had missed his lunch hour, he had been stopped for speeding on the way home and now his wife had misplaced the stamps. He stomped around the house grumbling to himself in frustration. If that _boy_ wasn’t busy cooking his dinner then he would have found something to punish him for, it would be nice to relieve some stress. He stomped over to the hall table and slammed open the drawer. He began to rummage around looking for the stamp roll when his eyes landed on an unopened letter. Why was there an unopened letter hidden in the side table?

            He pulled it out and read the front. His eyes widened at the address on the front and he quickly tore the envelope open.

            “BOY!!!!” He thundered as he scanned the folded parchment.

 

 

 

            Harry opened his eyes with a whimper. He hurt everywhere. Harry had no idea what he had done this time to receive such a beating. One minute he was draining the pasta for dinner and the next his uncle had slung him across the floor. Harry had no idea how long his Uncle had gone on, he had passed out shortly after his uncle had kicked his head against the wall.

            He tried to focus on his surroundings but quickly realized he was shut off in his cupboard and that there was no point. He vaguely hoped that he would be released in time to sneak off to London before he passed out again.

 

 

            Harry woke suddenly as he was jerked from the cupboard. He closed his eyes and curled in on himself when he saw his Uncle, belt in hand standing over him.

            “USELESS FREAK! AFTER ALL WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU!” His Uncle huffed above him as he laboriously beat down upon Harry. “WHY DO WE EVEN KEEP YOU YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT. Not even worthy enough to lick our SHOES you freakish boy!!!!!”

            Harry whimpered in pain as his uncle continued. He didn’t bother to listen to his uncle anymore. He had heard it all before time and again. If only he knew what he should be apologizing for, then perhaps his uncle might not be so mad.

It wasn’t long before Harry felt himself being shoved back into the dark cupboard once more.

 

 

 

            Petunia was nervous. After Vernon had found he letter she had forgotten he had been so enraged that she was concerned he might actually kill the boy. She was worried about what those _people_ would say if they found out her husband had killed their _hero._ Once Vernon had slipped into a deep sleep after the second violent outburst before bed, she made the executive decision to get rid of the boy herself, in a far less unpleasant manner than her husband would.

            Petunia crept down the stairs wincing as the last step creaked. She quietly unlocked the cupboard door and then promptly gagged at the smell. The boy was up against the wall, presumably where Vernon had last thrown him. She knelt down and sighed in relief when she found him still breathing. She tensed when the boy began to stir. His eyes opened and focused on her through cracked lenses.

            “Aunt Petunia, is it time to make breakfast already?” he whispered.

            “No, get up.” She ordered and moved back to give him some space.

            The boy looked confused but acquiesced and began to slowly move himself up. Petunia frowned in distaste as she noticed the mess covering the boy. He would need to be cleaned off before he made anymore of a mess.

            Once he was finally standing she grabbed his arm in the cleanest section she could find and, ignoring the pained gasp he gave her, she began to drag him to the back door. She led him to the hose and turned it on before placing it in his hand.

            “Clean yourself up, you stink. Your clothes too.” She ordered before she went back into the house again to find a towel she didn’t mind losing

            After a few minutes of digging in the laundry room she found an old ragged thing that Marge’s dog had gotten ahold of once. It had holes and previous stains, but it was clean and would do the job.

            When she made it back outside the boy was hunched over on the stoup shivering. She tossed the towel at him and pulled him up again. Petunia waited impatiently while he dried himself off a bit before she dragged him back through the house, after all there was no need to get water all over her floor.

            She opened the front door and looked up and down the street to make sure no one was about before she dragged the boy out after her.

            “Aunt Petunia where are we—“ The boy began.

            “Ssh!” she turned to glare at the boy.

            He had blood dripping down his face again and the towel she had thrown him was soaked through. Pursing her lips she opened the boot and pushed him forward.

            “Get in.” She ordered and waited impatiently for him to obey.

            When he had she shut the door firmly before hurrying into the car herself. Petunia smiled as she set down the street. Just a short drive and she would rid of the nuisance forever.

 

            Harry was floating in and out of consciousness as he lay in the boot of the car. He was so tired, and he hurt everywhere. He desperately wanted to sleep but was extremely nervous about wherever his aunt was taking him. He slowly reached into his pocket and to his great relief, found both his wand and trunk still there. With that reassurance he finally succumbed to the urge and only woke up again when he heard the boot opening once more.

            Harry groggily blinked up at his Aunt to find her scowling down at him.

            “Get out.” She ordered him.

            He obeyed as fast as his body would let him. His whole body felt like one big bruise, his back was on fire and he knew from previous experience that the pain in his side was a cracked, possibly broken, rib. He kept his eyes down and waited for his Aunt’s next orders.

            “Here.” His Aunt pressed a twenty-pound note into his hand.

            Harry looked up at her and then around the street, wondering where he was supposed to buy something from if all of the shops on the street were closed. Her face startled him. There was the usual disdain of course, but there was also a hint of sadness in her face as she stood there.

            “Don’t come back, he’ll kill you if you do.” She said quietly before giving him one last pitying glance and getting in the car once more.

            Harry was so shocked at her words that he didn’t realize he was being left behind until much too late. By the time he did her car was two blocks down the street and he was alone, on a deserted street with no idea what he was supposed to do next.

            He stood there in a panic for a while. It hurt him that his Aunt cared so little for him that she abandoned him. It really shouldn’t be a surprise anymore at this point, she had told him often enough. Somehow though, being confronted with the reality of it all was still upsetting. Harry looked around and figured he was somewhere in London, judging by the tube sign he saw.

            Harry began to move towards an alley. None of the shops nearby were open and he had no energy to look for a park to sleep in. The alley was dirty but thankfully empty of people. He slowly made his way to the back and wedged himself in between a dumpster and a fence before finally breaking down. _Why?_ he asked himself over and over again. _What is wrong with me?? Why does no one want me?_

 

            Harry woke to rain gently pelting his face. He opened his eyes looked about in confusion. It wasn’t until he noticed the brick wall he was leaning against and the stench of the dumpster next to him that the events of last night came back to him. It was then that he felt the pains from his Uncle’s beating and groaned as he sat up. He desperately wanted to go back to sleep, or cry, but he knew he couldn’t. He had no idea what day it was and if he missed the train to school or not yet.

            Harry slowly stood and waited for a few minutes for the rain to wash over him. He rubbed over his face and arms gently to detach any dried blood and hopefully wash away some of the stink of the alley. He then straightened his clothes and made himself as presentable as he could be under the circumstances. He took a moment to push down his pain and fear and made a mental list of things to do. After taking a few deep breaths, well as deep as he could manage without causing to many twinges in his side, he left the alley.

 

 

            Harry ducked into a shop and quickly hid behind a rack of clothes as he waited for the policeman to pass him by. His time in London had been eventful to say the least. He thought back over the last day and what led him to peaking out from behind a selection of women's dresses, hoping upon hope that he isn't noticed by anyone. 

            Harry had set off from the alley the day before and had quickly found a newsstand. The day’s paper had obligingly told him the date, and to his delight he found that the train to his school left the following morning. He thanked whatever gods were looking over him that he only had to stay one more night on the streets. With that small weight taken off his chest he found a shop that sold an assortment of things. He bought some first aid supplies as well as some women’s make up. He didn’t want to go off to school with a bruised face but since he had no choice he decided he would do his best to hide it. Harry had remembered his Aunt using it on him before to hide bruises from his teachers when his Uncle had gotten a bit carried away. He just hoped he could replicate it.

            The sales clerk looked rather concerned at his items and his worse for wear appearance until Harry had explained that he had ben in a fight and didn’t want his mum to know. The lady had narrowed her eyes as if she didn’t believe him but had stayed silent, and for that Harry was grateful. He used the money his aunt had given him and pocketed the leftovers. That along with the money he hadn’t used from his trip to London before he hoped he would be able to get some food later on.

            After that he had made his way back to the tube station he had spotted the night before and was delighted to find public restrooms. He had ducked into the family bathroom quickly and locked the door behind him. After retrieving clean clothes from his trunk he used the sink and hand soap to wash himself a bit and bandage a few of the wounds he could reach. He had debated a long time on what to do with his dirty clothes but in the end decided to keep them. They were old and stained but he didn’t exactly have a lot of options and only had one other change of clothes. He washed the soiled garments as best as he could in the sink before wrapping them in the towel his aunt had given him and placing it in his cauldron inside his trunk, he might have to wash his cauldron out but at least his books and school robes would be fine.

            Once he had sorted all of that out he had opened the makeup and attempted to cover up the bruising on his face. The swelling had gone down a bit, which was good. He hoped that by tomorrow the swelling would at least be completely gone. After 10 minutes of trying he gave up. The make-up had covered a fair bit of it but the darker parts of the bruises still came through. Harry had stared at himself in despair for a few minutes wishing and wishing that the bruising was invisible. To his great surprise a few minutes later the bruises that he had been unable to cover up were missing from his face. Harry could still feel that they were there of course. He figured his magic must have helped a bit. The bruising on his arms was still visible, but that he was less worried about; his school robes would cover those.

            When he finally left the bathroom, his school satchel now securely around his neck instead of locked in his shrunken trunk; he had ventured further into the station and found a map mounted on the wall. After trying to puzzle the thing out for a few minutes he wandered over to a ticket station and asked how to get to Kings Cross instead. After another quick lie about him going to see his dad for the day, the lady had helped him pay for his ticket and told him exactly how many stops he had to wait before his came up. She then made sure he made it on the carriage and waved as it had sped off.

            The rest of his day had been rather boring. Once he arrived at his station the rain had let up a bit and he decided to walk around some before giving in to the aches and pains of his body. He found a park and after finding a secluded area he took a quick nap. When he woke the sun had started to set and he set off to find a bit of food before everything closed. To his great delight he found a coffee shop straight across from Kings Cross and was further surprised to find that it was open 24 hours. Now, very glad he had saved some money, he went in and ordered a nice cup of tea before sitting down and perusing through more of his textbooks. The employees seemed to ignore him for the most part which he found somewhat odd, considering he was a child alone in a coffee shop way later than he should have been. He didn’t question it though and over the course of the night bought several more teas and a scone or two. By the time the sun had risen he had just enough money for one more tea to go. Harry took it and after a quick stop in the bathroom to make sure he looked somewhat presentable he left to wander around a bit before heading into the station.

            Of course as he was making his way back to the station he had caught the eye of a policeman. The man had stopped him and asked why he was alone. Harry again, had told a few passable lies about his mum working in a store nearby before the man had let him go. Harry had walked another block before he noticed the man had followed him. Thus, he had made his way into a more populated street and ducked into a shop to hide.

            Once he was sure the policeman was well out of sight Harry left the clothes shop and quickly made his way to the station before he was stopped again. He made it into the station and to the platforms without any suspicion. Harry stared dubiously at platforms 9 and 10 and wondered if it would be open early. He was about an hour or so before the train was due to leave but was hesitant to go anywhere else.

            Gathering his courage Harry moved forward and began to walk towards the wall as the letter he had received had suggested. To his great relief he passed through the wall quite easily and found himself on a similar looking platform with a giant scarlet train waiting on the tracks. The name on the side declared ‘Hogwarts Express’ causing Harry to smile in delight. The station was mostly deserted, with a few people moving around at the far end.

            He walked to the very last carriage and was pleased to find the doors unlocked. He hopped up and after a few moments of looking found a compartment to hide away in. Harry took out his trunk and resized it. He placed his satchel back in, minus his potions book.

            After a bit of debate Harry decided to slip on one of his school robes before locking his trunk back. He struggled a bit with getting the heavy thing up on the luggage rack. He was quite out of breath by the end of it and was positive that he had reopened a few wounds. He pulled his robes around him and cuddled into the seat before opening his potions book once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for typos and grammar mistakes. If it truly bothers you, kindly point them out and I'll make changes. Otherwise I'll eventually get around to it. I know I'm not the best at grammar but I also know that I am far better than some of the other stories that I have read. If those other stories' slightly bad grammar doesn't hinder my enjoyment of them I hope that my mistakes won't hinder yours too much. 
> 
> Argh! I am so over this summer. Its been one thing after another without a moment to breathe at all.  
> I want to thank you all for being so supportive, I know I said I was going to delete the last chapter as it was simply a notice but I didn't want to erase all of your kind messages of support.  
> I am pleased to FINALLY have the next chapter for you all, after a few weeks of catch up -work for my actual work and then a mini-crisis with car problems I found the time to put the last touches on this chapter.  
> This was initially supposed to end after the sorting but I got a bit carried away on things and decided to add in a bit from the point of view of Petunia. Anyway, the next chapter will be the sorting, and the first few days of classes, (maybe the first week of classes depending on how carried away I get at some of the descriptions) 
> 
> Is there things that you guys want more of? More description? Less description? more internal thoughts?  
> As for Severus's relationship, I think I know who I am going to pick, I don't want to give it away quite yet though. I do want to say that I have a few other story ideas on the back burners that also include a Severus relationship and some of those are already earmarked for pairing that I was considering for this one. So if I end up picking the pairing that you didn't want or vote for (because at this point I think everyones votes are pretty even between Sirius, Remus and Lucius) I hope you won't be disappointed but I will offer the promise of a story in the future with that pairing. :) 
> 
> Again thank you all for your love and support. I am pretty shocked at how much interest this little idea has generated. I hope and plan to have the next chapter out much sooner than the last, like in a week or so.


	5. A Godparent Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts feast!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok. My fingers hurt from typing this up. As usual, this is un-betad and un-britpicked. If something truly bothers you from these two things then please inform me. I am not the best with grammar though I do try, and I am most definitely not British. I may be 24 years old but I am always up for learning more and improving my story. I just ask that you be respectful.
> 
> Without further ado:

           

 

           Gemma Fawley waved to her mother one last time before the worried looking woman flooed home. Gemma’s mother and siblings usually saw her off every year, this year however her younger brother and sister had caught a nasty case of wizarding flu, which prevented her mother from staying more than a few minutes to see her off. Not that Gemma minded really. She loved her family but as a sixth year prefect she had other duties to occupy her time and knew that her mother was of far more use at home.

            Gemma turned towards the train and, after navigating through several large families and past a few overexcited first years, climbed onto the train. She nodded to a few younger Slytherins as she made her way to the last compartment. Most of Slytherin house occupied the last few compartments and guarded their territory jealously. She slid the last compartment open astonished to find it occupied already. A small boy sat curled up next to the window fast asleep. After a few moments of shock Gemma moved in and shut the door quietly still studying the boy closely.

            Had it not been for the school robes that drowned the boy in an abundance of fabric she would have been sure that the boy was much too young to be a first year. Gemma would have pegged him to be about her brother’s age, around 8 or 9, certainly not eleven. The boy’s hair sat haphazardly in different directions, almost as if someone had set a firecracker off in it. It also clearly hadn’t been cut in some time judging by the way the hair reached the top of the boy’s glasses. The boys glasses themselves were very old and in poor condition. They were taped together in the middle and one of the lenses appeared to be cracked, although that could be a trick of the light, she supposed. His face was mostly hidden by hair and partly turned towards the window out of sight. What she could see was extremely pale, with a slight flush to the checks and large dark circles under his eyes. His feet, encased in old worn trainers rested on the seat with his knees drawn up to his chest. Propped in his lap was an old potions text, one that Gemma knew for a fact was extremely helpful but not required reading. The book had slipped a little in the boys sleep but was still held firm by small hands attached to even skinner wrists. What struck her most was the dark coloration she spotted on the boy’s forearm where his robes had slid up. All of her observations thus far had been mildly alarming but none so much as this.

            Gemma wondered why he was on the train so early, and how long had he been here if he was already asleep? Where was his family to see him off? Most first years waited until the last moments to actually board the train, excited to go to school but nervous to leave their family. His trainers were old, as were his glasses but his school robes were clearly new. If his robes where used she would think him merely poor, but the fact that they were new indicated that was not quite the case. Were his parents just oblivious to the state of his trainers? Were they uncaring or absent from his life to notice? Most importantly how did he get that bruise, who gave it to him and did he potentially have more? All of the implications worried her greatly. Disinclined to wake the boy just to interrogate him when he so clearly needed the sleep, she instead cast a cushioning charm between him and the window and then a silencing charm around him as well so that he might sleep soundly when the compartment filled up. The upper year Slytherins generally kicked first years out of their preferred compartments, with only a few exceptions to the rule. Usually younger siblings were given a pass as well as a few well-known families that had been in Slytherin for ages. While she had no idea if this boy fit either category she was making an exception for him. She couldn’t in good conscience kick the boy out, not if her suspicions were correct. The others in her compartment would just have to deal with it if they didn’t approve.

            In the end none of the others gave comment. The boy didn’t take up much space and was extremely quiet seeing as he slept the whole journey not to mention the fact that he was clearly under her protection meant everyone else just ignored his presence for the most part. A few studied him intently as Gemma had and had shot her worried looks when they had clearly reached some of the same conclusions she had.

            When she could make out the lights of Hogsmeade approaching Gemma canceled the spells around him and gently prodded the boy awake. The boy flinched slightly and tensed up. After a few moments he relaxed and opened his eyes. He looked around warily at the others in the compartment before settling on her. The boy had beautiful green eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul.

            “Sorry to wake you, but the train is about to stop.” She said quietly.

            “Oh thank you.” The boy said nervously.

            “No problem.” She smiled before offering, “I can fix your glasses for you if you like.”

He looked at her in surprise and then after a brief moment of hesitation nodded. She said a quick spell and watched as his face turned to amazement when the crack in his lens disappeared and the tape holding the two halves together fell off.

“Thank you.” He whispered with such gratitude that her heart almost broke.

“You are very welcome.” She smiled and then deliberately turned her attention away from him. She hoped that he would relax a bit if the focus was less on him.

            He did, but only minutely. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he straightened in his seat and straightened his robes with shaking fingers. He gripped the now closed potions book close to his chest and stared with anxiety out of the train window.

            When the train finally came to a halt the rest of her classmates made their way out of the compartment unhurriedly. She to stood and moved towards the door. She looked back at the boy, who was now standing and staring rather tiredly at his small trunk in the luggage rack.

            “Don’t worry about your trunk. It will be taken up to the castle for you.” She informed the boy. He jumped in surprise at being addressed again before nodding and following behind her, his potions book still clutched in a death grip.

            She walked slowly down the train, unobtrusively looking back to check on him along the way. Once on the platform outside she turned to him again and waited for him to notice her.

            “First years are taken to the castle by boat, if you follow that group there, Hagrid, the tall man with the lantern, will lead you across.” She pointed in the direction of said man who was surrounded by other first years.

            The boy nodded his thanks and followed her directions. She watched him join back of the group before she climbed into a carriage. She had sincerely hoped that she would see the small boy in Slytherin.

 

 

            Harry hurried towards the group that the older student had pointed out. He was frustrated with himself for falling asleep on the train. He had wanted desperately to finish his text again on the journey there, not to mention he had let his guard down by his impromptu nap. He joined the back of the group, not wanting to be surrounded by others who could possible knock against one of his injuries. Not to mention he really didn’t want to be near the large looming man at the front, no matter how pleasant he sounded.

            Harry followed the others off the platform and to a collection of boats. They were ordered to group in 3’s or 4’s in the boats and Harry, being at the back, only had to share his boat with one other. The other boy looked as nervous as he felt and was paying him no attention as their boat followed along with the others. Harry studied his companion for a few moments and was about to suggest the boy not clutch his toad quite so tightly when the castle came into view.

            The first view of the castle had Harry completely dumb-founded. The large structure sat overlooking the lake and was ablaze with light coming from a great many windows scattered around the magnificent building. He had no idea that the school would be so big. He _had_ read Hogwarts: A History of course so he knew that it was a castle but for some reason that fact hadn’t really registered it him until now. He was so occupied with staring at the massive building that he hardly noticed when their journey across the lake had ended. Again he waited for the others to disembark their boats and move off before he made an attempt. If he fell in the water, he really didn’t want an audience. Luckily he managed the feat, although he had managed to get his trainers wet. Harry was a bit unhappy at that, he had only just gotten them dry after having them thoroughly soaked in London of course. He sighed and hastened to join the other students.

            If the outside of the castle was awe-inspiring the inside was simply breathtaking. He had never seen something so amazing and beautiful in all of his life. Upon entering he was surrounded by warmth that left a pleasant tingling sensation. He wondered absentmindedly if this is what a hug felt like.

The group walked along the corridor he had to pinch himself a few times to make sure he wasn’t, in fact, dreaming. They passed many beautiful portraits, many which waved or greeted them on their way much to his astonishment.

            Once they arrived in front of a large set of wooden doors they were told to wait for a few moments. Harry occupied his time by looking around at the large staircase he could see. Being at the back of the group he had the advantage of noticing before everyone else that they were not alone. He had read about the ghosts that resided within the walls of Hogwarts, so he was somewhat prepared to see a few floating along towards them having a discussion. The others, who hadn’t noticed them or were less informed than he, were given a rather nasty fright as the ghosts floated right above them and through the great wooden doors.

            They didn’t have much longer to wait until an older woman joined them. She had deep green robes on tortoiseshell glasses perched on the tip of her nose. Her hair was pinned in a severe bun and she had a rather large witches hat a top her head. She peered down at them all in a stern, but not unkind manner.

            “Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress. In just a few moments I will take you through these doors where you will be sorted into one of four houses. Each house has admirable traits that they look for and each one would be lucky to house any of you. While you are here your house will be like your family. You are to help each other and look after one another. Your achievements will help earn your house points and rule breaking will result in the loss of points. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup.” She looked at them all with narrowed eyes as if she was trying to spot the troublemakers already. “If you will all follow me we can begin.”

            At that she turned and the doors opened revealing a large hall. The first years followed behind her as they walked forward into the great room. Some of them stumbled over each other as they looked around in awe. Harry, at the back of the group, looked around in wonder. The hall was warmly lit with large house banners down the walls. Four large tables sat down the length of the hall, the rest of the students already seated and staring at them. At the far end of the hall was a large table perpendicular to the others. Above it was a beautiful banner with an emblem that mirrored the design stamped in the wax that had sealed his Hogwarts letters, only much more elaborate and detailed. This table was occupied as well, with what Harry could only presume was the staff. Floating about the room were countless candles, and above that the beautiful ceiling depicting a perfect uninhibited view of the night sky. This too was something Harry had read about in his mother’s book and was pleased to see it in person. He was also extremely curious about the magic behind it. He rather liked the idea of charming a ceiling so he could sleep under the stars every night.

            Once they reached the front of the hall Professor McGonagall stepped up on the stone dais and turned to them. He waited patiently for her to say something only to be utterly surprised when a voice began to sing across the hall. It was then that Harry noticed the stool next to her, and upon that a large hat that was singing. Harry decided to ignore the fact that normal hats couldn’t speak and listen to the words of the song, which incidentally was simply an introduction to each house. Once the hat was finished he waited patiently as students began to be called up. He found it rather odd that a hat seemed to decide where they went and was curious as to the logic behind it. Did the hat have special powers? Or was it simply a spell and the hat was used for a dramatic flair?

            He vaguely listened to the other names being called and clapped along with everyone else as they were sorted. One name caught his attention and had him rather eager to meet the other boy. When Neville Longbottom’s name was called Harry watched as the boy who he had shared a boat with, nervously walk up to the front. Harry didn’t suppose that Longbottom was a very common name, not even for a wizard. He rather hoped that this boy could give him a clue or was perhaps related to his other godmother. The boy fidgeted on the stool and then after a few moments relaxed when the hat finally shouted Hufflepuff.

            When his name was finally called a great hush fell on the room. Harry was instantly nervous and after a deep breath moved through the much smaller group of students and carefully sat down on the stool as he had seen the others do. He waited as the hat was lowered over his head and eyes.

            ‘ ** _Well Mr. Potter. We meet at last._**

_“What is that?”_

_“ **Oh don’t you have a curious mind. To answer your question the founders created me so that the students could be sorted. I was made using a combination of spells and a small bit of each of the founders magic. Although I think it was Godric’s idea to use a hat and yes he did have quite the dramatic flair.”**_

**_“_ ** _Mr. Hat?”_

_“ **No no, you may call me Solon.”**_

**_“_** _Oh. Well, hello Solon.”_ Harry greeted the hat.

            “ ** _Hello indeed. You have quite an interesting mind Mr. Potter. And a very troubling past. “_**

Harry tensed at this. What if the hat didn’t place him anywhere? Did that mean he didn’t belong? Would be sent away?

**_“No no do not fret Mr. Potter. You most certainly belong here. I am merely having difficulty placing you. You have traits that all the founder’s champion. You are certainly brave, and you are kind and loyal. You have a clear thirst for knowledge and a cunning streak that Slytherin himself would be proud of. You most certainly belong dear boy, the very problem is you would flourish in any house.”_ **

**_“_** _I just want to be accepted. I want a family.”_ Harry stated remembering McGonagall’s speech before about the houses.

            “ ** _Ah that is where your heart lies. Well let me look more carefully then. Brave you are yes, your past clearly shows bravery in the face of adversity. However taking your past into account Gryffindor house would be a touch to loud for you and not nearly enough focus on your studies I should think. You are loyal and kind but your loyalty is hard earned, certainly understandable after the past you have had. I think Hufflepuff might be a bit too carefree for you, although I am sure you will find some great friends there. You are eager to learn and have a sharp mind Mr. Potter, not unlike the Ravenclaws. However the competitive cattiness of that house would only do you more damage. Do not fear to do well here Harry._**

**_That leaves Slytherin house. You are most certainly sly and cunning. To have made it here on your own you would have to be. You have a drive to prove yourself, and to find true acceptance. Yes I do believe you will do well. Ok anything else to consider, no? well then better be_ SLYTHERIN!!! _”_**

            Harry took the hat off with a smile, pleased at having someplace to belong. His excitement quickly deflated when he realized the entire hall was silent. There were no claps or cheers for him as there had been for the others. Instead a sea of shocked and confused faces stared up at him. He turned to the professor and found her in a similar state of shock as well. Harry quickly placed the hat on the stool and walked silently over to his table. He sat quickly, barely glancing at anyone and sitting as far as he could from everyone else. Harry stared into his lap and tried vehemently to quell the tears that were springing up. Everyone’s reaction was beginning to panic him. No one had said anything, he hadn’t even gotten a smile from one person, although he clearly saw a few angry faces. Not even his own house cheered for him.

            What was wrong with him that had everyone so shocked? So disgusted? The hat had said that he would find a home in Slytherin but it seemed as if that might not be the case.

            Harry barely noticed that the sorting had resumed and once the last few students were sorted he still refused to look up. He desperately didn’t want to see the disappointed and repulsed looks again. Having an entire hall full of people dislike you was so much worse than just the three Dursleys. Harry simply couldn’t understand what he had done that had caused everyone’s reactions. Did he do something wrong? Or was it just his very person that was wrong? Was he a freak even here?

            He was so distraught that he didn’t even notice the others had begun to eat. Harry collected himself as best as he could and shoved all of his negative thoughts away to brood on later. If these people were anything like Uncle Vernon he couldn’t let them see how much their exclusion of him bothered him. Once he had calmed his head and heart he glanced up to find the table covered in platters of food.

            He had never seen so much food before in his life, and he cooked for his Uncle and Cousin, two people who ate enough for eight people apiece. Harry looked over the options, many of which he had never seen or tasted before. There were many dishes that he had made for the Dursley’s but not been allowed to consume himself. His stomach growled in eagerness at the options.

            Harry knew though that he would have to be careful with what he ate. He spent a lot of his time in school in the library reading books on anything and everything. He knew that after such a small diet he would not be able to handle much of what was on the table.

            Instead he scanned the plates of those around him and compared them to the dishes in front of him. It was easy to spot the dishes no one else seemed inclined to eat. Luckily for him most of those dishes where things that were simple. He scooped some steamed vegetables from a few neglected dishes onto his plate and added a single roll of bread before filling his goblet full of plain water. He savored every bite of his first hot meal in months. Nothing had ever been so delicious to him. He tried to make himself eat slowly but as soon as his stomach was full he stopped. He knew what would happen if he overdid it. Once he was finished he opened his potions book and read. It would be a perfect distraction for him while he waited for everyone else to be finished.

 

 

            Gemma had been watching the little firstie since he had first come into the hall. She was a bit shocked to find that he was Harry Potter and even more shocked that he joined her house. In fact most of Slytherin house was in a state of mute shock. By the time she recovered the boy had settled himself on the edge of the table and was hunched in on himself. Her heart broke at the sight. She had no doubt that many in the hall were angered at his placement, probably even a few from her own house. She knew though that the majority of the Slytherins where simply shocked, not repulsed, by his placement.

            Gemma had continued to watch the boy all through dinner. He had stayed hunched in on himself until most around him were well into their meals. When he had looked up the look of utter surprise on his face from the food around him was rather telling. She found it odd that he studied what the others were eating before filing his own plate. He didn’t eat much, and from what she could tell what he did eat was mainly vegetables. She knew she would have to talk to Professor Snape about her suspicions. Luckily, she knew he was just the person to help.

           

 

           

            When the feast was finally over Harry had followed the others out of the hall and down to their dormitories. He had kept to the back, wanting to be out of the way to avoid any confrontations. He learned early on to never walk in front of Uncle Vernon if he could help it. It was an excellent way to get kicked or grabbed.

            The prefect had pointed out the snake-embellished sconces that indicated the correct corridor before stopping in front of a large painting. The painting depicted a dragon looking out over a cliff.

            “Anguis domum.” The prefect said clearly. The dragon bowed low before the painting swung open.

            They all made their way inside, Harry last. He looked around in awe at the polished marble surfaces and squishy looking leather couches that adorned the room. There were beautiful green silk banners that accented the walls and windows. The windows themselves were rather curious. Instead of land they peered out into water, the lake they had crossed earlier Harry assumed. It gave off an eerie glow that Harry found rather beautiful. He turned towards the prefect again when the boy began to speak once more. There were two halls that led off of the common room each with a beautiful archway.

            “Welcome to Slytherin house. The password for the portrait changes every fortnight, and will be posted the night before on the notice board. The boy’s dormitories are down the left hall and have the year number above the door. The girls dormitories are similarly down the right hall. In this house it is important to stand together. You will not find many of the other houses very welcoming to you. Some will even hate you on sight. As a house we stand strong together outside of these rooms. Here you can argue and fight, but out there we stand together.” The boy finished.

            “Mr. Flint is correct.” A man dressed in all black agreed. The man must have slipped into the room while the prefect was talking.

            “First years, this is our head of house, Professor Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts. He is here to help guide us and discipline us.” Flint introduced the new man.

            “Thank you Mr. Flint. I expect all of my snakes to try their best. If you are struggling with anything a prefect will be available for questions twice a week in the common room and I myself am available every Tuesday just after dinner. Mr. Flint is right, Slytherin house is not well liked in this school. The others dislike us for ridiculous differences; some of these so-called differences only exhibit their own stupidity. Nevertheless, they will target you for them, so be on your guard. The number one rule of this house is to maintain unity outside of these rooms. In addition, any penalties that occur outside of this room due to rule-breaking will be added to by my own punishments. As Slytherins we pride ourselves in our cunning and secretive natures, to get caught is a disgrace to our virtues. I expect each of you to adhere to these rules.” The man nodded before leaving.

            Harry had perked up at the man’s name. Snape was probably more common than Longbottom but there was still a very good chance that this man new his godfather, or perhaps he was his godfather. The thought suddenly made him simultaneously happen and anxious. In one night he had encountered one of his godparents, and potentially a link to two others. He really hadn’t expected it to be so easy.

            Once the Professor left the students dispersed. Harry followed the rest of his year mates down the appropriate hall and into the first year dorm. Once again he was stunned at the extravagance that was exhibited. Six beds lined one side of the room, each with beautiful green comforters that were decorated in swirls of silver. Silver curtains hung from each bed, allowing every boy to have a bit of privacy. On the opposite wall of each bed was a corresponding desk. At the end of each bed sat a trunk. He found his immediately and couldn’t help but notice the differences between his and the others. For starters Harry’s trunk was much smaller than the others, and very plain. The other trunks were clearly high-end and each had initials engraved in silver on them while the initials on his trunk were merely painted on. He had thought the cost of his trunk had been pretty high and was glad that he didn’t have many things to warrant a larger one. Now, comparing them to the others he felt ashamed of his humble trunk.

            He shied away from the group and headed to his designated bed. The other boys all clearly knew each other. They were all talking about their summer holidays and Harry half-listened to the chatter. He opened his trunk, intent on placing his book there once more and picking another to read before bed. He paused as he listened to the other boys conversation.

            “Whoa that’s wicked Draco! Where did you get it?” One of the boys asked.

            “Uncle Sev gave him to me for my birthday.” The boy, Draco presumably, replied. Harry peaked around quickly to see the boys looking eagerly at a small green snake coiled in the hand of a blond haired boy. 

            “Uncle Sev?” One of the other boys asked confused.

            “Severus Snape, our head of house.” Draco explained in exasperation. “Honestly Goyle, did you really never make the connection. Even if he is my godfather, I don’t expect I’ll be able to call him Uncle Sev here though.”

            So their head of house was in fact Severus Snape. Harry honestly didn’t know what to do with that information. His heart sunk at the idea that the man already had a godson, one he clearly liked. The fact that the man gave presents also indicated that he was an active force in his godson’s life. Did that mean he just didn’t like Harry? He clearly loved and supported one godson. Why did he never come to Harry? There must be something wrong with him then for his godparent to completely ignore him and dote on his other godson.

            Harry closed his eyes as his heart sunk even further. He suddenly felt exhausted. His heart and mind couldn’t take anymore upsets tonight, not to mention his back was on fire. He was sure that many of his wounds had opened again. Harry shut his trunk, and crawled onto his bed. He had no pajamas to change into, not to mention he was nervous at the very idea of changing in front of these boys. If his trunk was humble in comparison to theirs then his clothes were rags. He shut his curtains and pulled off his robe. After folding it up and placing it at the end of the bed he crawled underneath the covers and tried in vain not to cry himself to sleep.

 

 

 

            Severus Snape left the Slytherin common room swiftly. His mind was still heavily occupied by the startling and confusing reality of having the boy who lived sorted into his house. Never in his wildest dreams would he have guessed that the boy would be sorted there. At the start of the feast he had been prepared to see the boy. Albus had said that the boy looked much like his father, to which Severus had merely rolled his eyes. He didn’t like James Potter, but he had long let go of their petty rivalry, that being said he was not going to let the boy get away with the same sort of behavior that his father did.

            He had been rather shocked at the boy’s actual appearance. He had James’ Potter’s unruly hair, but other than that Severus didn’t see much resemblance. James had been tall for his age, and full of charm. This boy was easily the smallest first year and seemed much more delicate looking than Lily had when she was that age. He had observed the boys behavior throughout the meal and was admittedly rather confused by it all.

            He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice the voice calling out behind him.

            “Professor!”

            He turned and waited for one of his prefects to catch up.

            “Miss Fawley, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked.

            “Sir, I was wondering about your introduction, usually you schedule appointments with the first years, to have health checks and discus any concerns they had.” She said once she had caught up to him.

            “That is true for classes in the past. I didn’t deem it necessary for this years students, all of them come from rather well known wizarding families.” Severus raised an eyebrow.

            “Sir, I believe that despite that fact it is still imperative that you stay to form this year as well.” She all but pleaded with him.

            “Very well. I will leave it to you and the other prefects to inform the first years. Come up with a schedule and present it to me. I will make this Saturday available.” He looked at her sharply, “I assume that you have good reason for this, I strongly dislike wasting my time on pointless endeavors.”

            “I do have good reasons sir. Very good reasons.” She looked at him with determination.

            “I expect to hear those reasons in my offices hours Tuesday Ms. Fawley. Now, I have a meeting with the headmaster, I suggest you go explain to your fellow prefects and settle in.” He dismissed her, vaguely curious as to which student she seemed to think needed his help.

            He wasn’t lying. He did have a meeting with the headmaster, not that he was particularly eager to go to it. The headmaster had told them all before they left the great hall that the head of houses were required for a meeting immediately after meeting with their house. He was sure the meeting had something to do with the Potter boy. The headmaster had been extremely displeased with the sorting earlier.

He had to commend Potter for that upset. The meddling old man thought himself a genius, and to get a different outcome than the old fart predicted was rather amusing to watch.

            When he reached the headmasters office he found the others already in attendance. The Headmaster looked displeased by his tardiness, not that he would comment on it. Filius and Pomona looked rather confused as to why they were here and Minerva, like him, seemed to know all to well what this would be about.

            “Severus, thank you for finally joining us. Now we can discuss the possible ramifications of tonight and what we should do about it.”

            “Forgive me Headmaster, but I fail to understand the problem.” Pomona inquired curiously.

            “Mr. Potter sorted into Slytherin suggests a rather large problem.” The headmaster stated.

            “I’ll admit I didn’t expect it Headmaster but why exactly is this a problem?” Minerva raised her eyebrow in question.

            Severus almost wanted to smile at her. He knew how much she was looking forward to the boy being in her house. She had said so often enough this past summer. He respected her for not resenting the hat’s choice. Out of all of the other teachers she was the one who understood his snakes the most, she was almost a Slytherin herself after all.

            “I believe that the enchantments on the sorting hat need to be examined rather carefully. Only something gravely wrong with the charms could have produced such an anomaly.”

            “Oh Albus really, you're grasping at straws. You know as well as I do that the sorting hat is connected with the schools magic. There is no way for the enchantments to deteriorate unless Hogwarts herself looses her magic.” Minerva scoffed at him.

            “Still, I believe Mr. Potter should be sorted again, to ensure that he is indeed placed in the correct house, after all to have Mr. Potter in the house of Snakes will be damaging to all.”

            “What exactly are you trying to imply?” Severus questioned severely.

            “Nothing my dear boy. I am merely trying to insure that he is placed in the house that will benefit him the most.”

            Severus snorted at that. _You mean benefit you the most you old codger._

            “Your request will be pointless headmaster.” The sorting had entered the conversation. The hat had been placed on its pedestal in the corner.

            “Excuse me?” Dumbledore demanded.

            “While it’s true, Mr. Potter would do well in every house here the house he needs the most is the house I placed him in. I will not change my mind unless the student himself asks for a resort. Lady Hogwarts is in full agreement, so you’ll find no help there.” The hat informed them all.

            “Well seeing as that is cleared up, I would very much like to read the new issue of Transfiguration weekly before bed.” Minerva announced before making her exit.

            Severus likewise stood and followed her out still mulling over the words of the hat. Minerva stood waiting for him outside, her face full of concern.

            “Severus do take care of him. Something tells me he will need it.” She said before turning towards her quarters.

            With a roll of his eyes he too turned and stalked back to his dungeons.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rather hope that you enjoyed that. I got fairly wordy in this chapter, but I think it was to be expected. Harry's observations of were pretty crucial to me to convey as well as his impressions on Hogwarts. Not every chapter will be quite so wordy, I do not aspire to be the next Dickens after all. 
> 
> I rather like Minerva, so she will most definitely be on our boys side so to speak, so I hope that doesn't burst anyones bubbles. 
> 
> Also I hope that Gemma's point of view went over ok. She is not a canon character, but Her surname is taken from the list of known pureblood names, and Gemma is a name that I have come across in other stores and rather liked myself. 
> 
> The password is latin and roughly translates to the snake house, which I thought rather appropriate.  
> Also I named the sorting hat Solon which means the wise one. I thought it fit. :) 
> 
> The next chapter should include the first full week of classes for Harry and again I shall try to have it out in a week or so. I tend to do my writing at night and then edit and post on the weekends so as long as my week isn't too tiring I should be able to stick to that schedule.


	6. A House Accepting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first day of classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Life as always has kept me busy. I meant to have this up yesterday but spent a lot of my day catching up on sleep. I have been watching my four month old niece for my sister for a few weeks while she is at work. (I have a more flexible schedule) So I have less time, and less energy. But I am only watching her for two more weeks. 
> 
> Also this is like 6000 words so....I hope that makes up for the tardiness....

 

           Harry woke up slowly, slightly puzzled as to why Aunt Petunia hadn’t woken him up yet. He opened his eyes and was met with beautiful silver bed hangings. His confusion melted away to excitement. He was in his new school and had his first classes today, classes that Dudley wasn’t in and a school where Dudley wasn’t allowed. He didn’t have to worry about being bullied or being ridiculed for doing well in school.

           Harry smiled at the thought and snuggled further into his comfortable pillow. He was absolutely convinced that this bed was the most comfortable thing on the planet. Harry remembered last night and sighed. He hoped that today would be different and whatever he did to make the entire hall displeased with him would hopefully be forgotten.

           Harry sat up slowly and winced as his back pulled and his ribs protested. He had no idea what time it was, but he knew he wouldn’t get back to sleep.

 _What if I overslept?_ He suddenly thought. He pulled back the bed curtains in a panic and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the other beds still occupied and curtains closed.

           Harry climbed from the bed, shivering as his feet touched the cold floor. He quietly went to his trunk and extracted his last set of clean clothes, a few bandages and a clean school robe. He desperately wanted a shower before everyone else was up. He used to be mercilessly picked on and bullied for his appearance at his old school and he didn’t want his roommates to see his ragged state of clothes and the bruises and welts peaking out from them. He quietly made his way to the lavatory.

           The lavatory, like the rest of the dorms, was opulent. Harry felt like a homeless person wandering into a palace as he stared at the shiny marble floors and gleaming silver bath fixtures.

 _Although technically, I am homeless I suppose._ He thought sadly. Shaking off the maudlin thoughts he quickly enclosed himself in a shower cubicle.

           He wished that he had had more money on him when he was in London; it would have been nice to get some things, like soap. Sadly he hadn’t thought at the time about trying to find his way back to Diagon. He would have to make sure to do that when school was over for the term. That and find some place to stay for the holidays since he didn’t think his relatives would welcome him home.

           Harry took his time in the shower, partly because it was the first time he could ever remember being able to wash in hot water. It also took a while to coax himself under the spray. His back burned where his Uncle had beaten him. The wounds were still fresh and a few had reopened when he had to peal off his shirt. He got them clean though, even if his back felt like someone had lit a match to it afterword.

           Afterword he had bandaged the wounds he could reach and then dressed carefully. Besides his ribs hurting, his chest felt tight as if someone was sitting on it. Harry wondered if perhaps he had slept strangely and pulled something. The bruises on his face were visible once more much to Harry’s despair. He stood for a minute in the mirror and attempted to wish them away like he had before. After a few moments he opened his eyes and was relieved to see they had disappeared. He was so glad he had magic.

           When he returned to the dorm room the other boys still hadn’t stirred. Since he didn’t have a watch Harry decided to simply wait for everyone else to wake up, it wouldn’t due to show up for breakfast before it was even served after all. Harry put away his dirty clothes, briefly wondering how he was going to clean them. He sorted his school bag out and set it on his bed before grabbing his charms textbook. He crawled up into his bed and snuggled under the covers once more for warmth before he opened his book.

 

 

           Harry had been reading for what he had guessed to be an hour or so when a few of the other boys started to stir. Harry kept reading while they bustled around. He didn’t even notice they had all finished until one of them spoke to him.

           “Hey Potter, are you coming to breakfast or not?” Harry looked up to find the blonde headed boy starring at him.

           Harry nodded and slid from his bed. He grabbed his mother’s satchel, which held what he would need for classes and followed the rest of the boys out. Harry kept to the back of the group as they walked from the dungeons to the Great Hall, vaguely listening to them as they talked about something called Quidditch.

           When they reached the great hall Harry was shocked to find the tables full of food already. He followed the other boys and sat at their table in almost the exact place he had sat last night. He was in the middle of buttering the single piece of toast he had grabbed when the same boy spoke to him again.

           “So Potter, you went to sleep before the rest of us could properly introduce ourselves,” At this Harry looked up at the blonde haired boy, a bit stunned that he was being talked to again. “I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”

           Draco then looked at the other boys and they seemed to take the hint and started introducing themselves as well.

           “Blaise Zabini.” The dark skinned boy on his other side.

           “Vincent Crabbe.” Continued the boy across the table.

           “Greg Goyle.” Nodded at him.

          “Theo Nott.” The boy across from him smiled shyly.

           “I’m Harry.” Harry said with a smile.

           “We know.” Draco grinned at him.

           “Oh what a terribly common name.” A girl commented as she sat down next to Blaise. “Although, I can’t fault you Harry, you didn’t pick it.”

           “Don’t mind Pansy, her nose is so far in the air if it rained, she would drown.” Blaise said and then chuckled at the glare the girl sent his way.

           “Blaise must I remind you what happened the last time you got on my bad side?” The girl threatened before she looked back at Harry. “I’m Pansy Parkinson, don’t let the boys fill your head with petty lies about me Harry.”

           “Uh, Hello. You could always call me my full name, Harrison if you want.” Harry offered the vibrant girl.

           “Harrison?” Draco asked in surprise.

           “That is what the document from Gringotts said.” Harry shrugged.

           “Harrison, yes that is much better.” Pansy nodded her approval.

           Harry turned back to his toast, his mood a bit brighter. It seemed as if his dorm mates were no longer cross at him, something he was quite happy about. If he was lucky they might even become his friends. Harry finished his toast and sat drinking his milk trying to follow the other boy’s conversation, which had reverted to Quidditch. The rest of the girls eventually joined their group and Harry had smiled as Pansy introduced them all, hoping he would remember all of their names. As the others continued to talk about the coming week Harry began to look around the hall. He hoped that since his housemates seemed to have forgiven whatever error he made last night (he really was going to have to figure that out at some point) then perhaps the rest of the hall had as well. He found a few curious glances this way from a few of the students, which he found promising. The Griffyndor table seemed to still be cross with him about it as he caught quite a few glares or scowls thrown his way.

           “Harrison dear, stop looking about and finish your breakfast.” Pansy called his attention again.

           Harry looked back at her in confusion. His plate was already empty, what on earth was she referring to? He looked down to confirm that it was indeed still empty.

           “Don’t worry about the other houses, they’ll come around. What you should be focused on is how about is how delicious these omelets are.” She continued. Harry looked up from his plate just as Pansy leaned over Blaise to shove a plate stacked with fluffy omelets into his face.

           He looked at the others around him to gauge their reactions. They all seemed to be ignoring her as if this was a common behavior of hers.

           Pansy waved the plate a bit to get his attention once more. Harry finally just scooped an omelet onto his plate. It smelled delicious. He had fixed them for the Dursley’s many times and Harry had always wondered if they tasted as good as they smelled. Pansy took the plate back and then continued to eat her own breakfast while Harry worked up the nerve to actually eat the food now before him. Eager as he was, he still felt strange about eating more than toast. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that when Blaise leaned over to him he was a bit startled.

           “Be careful or she’ll mother you all the time Harry.” Blaise chortled before patting Harry on the back.

           It took a lot of effort to not make any noise at the pat, which had incidentally aggravated his already sore back. He managed although wasn’t able to keep from flinching entirely. Luckily it seemed as if no one around him had noticed. Encouraged by this he took his first bite of omelet and closed his eyes as he savored the delicious food.

 

 

 

 

           Little did Harry know that his flinch, and in fact all of his interactions at breakfast this morning had been observed, by two very concerned people.

           The first sat farther up the table and had observed the interaction with a frown. Gemma had vowed to keep an eye out for the small boy, and was extremely glad that she had spoken with Professor Snape this morning rather than wait for his office hours like he asked. She looked up at the staff table and found the Professor was also keeping a watchful eye on the first years. His eyes flickered to her once. He gave her slight nod before turning his attention to his own food.

           Gemma sighed in relief before turning to her own breakfast. She thought over that mornings events to herself, glad that her head of house was no longer angry with her.

 

             _Gemma had talked things over with her fellow prefects as Professor Snape had suggested. She even extracted her own memory to show to those who needed more information. They had all shared her concerns and at their urging she decided to attempt to speak with their head of house before breakfast._

_That was how she found herself leaving the common room at an ungodly hour and now standing across from Professor Snape’s quarters in hopes of talking to him before breakfast._

_She was considering reading one of her textbooks while she waited when the portrait of Salazar, that led to the Professor’s rooms, opened. The Professor looked at her sternly._

_“Sal informed me of a student waiting. Miss Fawley, to what do I owe the pleasure this morning?” He asked rather impatiently._

_“I wanted to speak to you about the health check for the first years.” She replied._

_“I do believe I told you to come to my office hours, not bother me before I have even had my breakfast.” He told her sternly._

_“You did Professor.” She nodded. “After discussing my concerns with my fellow prefects I decided, with their urging, to speak to you again. We thought that by telling you sooner the health checks could possibly take place during your office hours instead.”_

_“How presumptuous of you all to think you know how to run things without me.” Professor Snape commented with a small quirk of his lips. Gemma wasn’t positive but she felt that he almost wanted to smile her._

_“I wrote down all of my observations as well as made a copy of my memory for you Professor.” She handed him the vial along with a folded piece of parchment. “We did make up a schedule for this weekend, in case you still wanted to do the health checks then. If you decide otherwise we shall add a note to their school schedules this morning, informing them that you require their presence tomorrow during your office hours, before we pass them out.”_

_“I see.” Professor accepted the vial and parchment. “I will alert you to my decision by the end of breakfast.”_

_“Thank you Professor. I apologize for interrupting your morning.” Gemma bowed slightly before heading off to the Great Hall._

           Gemma shook herself from her thoughts and focused on the conversation around her. She knew that the Professor would see this through.

 

 

 

           Severus Snape had been rather surprised at the student Miss Fawley was concerned over. He had observed the offered memories that morning and read over her concerns with mild alarm. He himself had thought the Potter boy rather small when he had spotted him in the Great Hall that night, but really he hadn’t though much of it. Miss Fawley’s observations individually could each be explained away: the hand me down shoes indicative of parents trying to save money, the broken glasses perhaps he fell getting onto the platform, the bruise on his arm from a bit of rough housing, boys fall down all the time after all, his skittish nature merely nervousness. All of them alone could be explained easily with nothing sinister about them. Collectively however they did present a rather concerning picture. He was sure he himself exhibited many of the same things when he first came to Hogwarts, and if Potter’s childhood was anything like his own Miss Fawley’s unease was not misplaced.

           He had observed the boy at breakfast out of curiosity and only found more questionable behavior. The boy’s sparse appetite and propensity to flinch when touched caught not only his attention but Miss Fawley’s as well. His decision was very easy after that. He nodded down his approval to the prefect who seemed rather relieved at the decision.

           Severus could only hope that they were wrong because if they were right then a certain bearded headmaster had a lot of explaining to do.

 

 

 

           Harry was full to burst by the time they left for their first class. The omelet had been so good he had eaten all of it, something he knew to be unwise given how little food he was used to. Between that and the note on their schedules that they were all to meet with Professor Snape tomorrow he was more than a little queasy.

           He managed to keep it together though and focus his attention on the tiny charms professor. The lesson was just an introduction to charms theory, but Harry still found it fascinating. The professor had discussed the information from the book more in depth and even gave them a demonstration of the spells they would be learning in the next few months.

           The only downside to the class was the glares and harsh looks he kept noticing. The Slytherin’s shared their class with the Gryffindor’s and not one of them seemed to like him. As they were leaving a few of the Gryffindor’s seemed like they were headed towards him in a way that was very reminiscent of Dudley and his gang. Luckily he was saved from the confrontation.

           “Come on Harry, we have to get down to the greenhouses or we’ll be late.” The blonde boy took him by the arm.

           Harry followed and found to his delight that their next class was with the Hufflepuff’s instead of with the Gryffindors. Perhaps he would be given less glares this class and he could even try to talk to the Longbottom boy.

           The Slytherin’s entered the greenhouses and found that they had beat most of the Hufflepuff’s outside. There was only one lone Hufflepuff, already sorting through soil in the middle of the long worktable.

           Harry moved forward, feeling in his element around the plants and pots of dirt. Herbology was one of the classes he was most exited about, along with potions. He had a lot of experience in the garden after all and from what he read potions seemed a lot like cooking, only with magical ingredients.

           Harry settled next to the Hufflepuff and watched as the boy began sorting seeds.

           “Do you know what we are doing today?” Harry asked the boy who jumped in surprise at his presence.

           “Uh----H-Hello.” The boy stuttered. “Um. Pro-Professor Sprout said we w-would be starting with b-basic herbs.”

           “Oh well that should be fun.” Harry nodded. “I’m Harry by the way, should have started with that probably.”

           “N-Neville.” The boy smiled nervously looking behind Harry at the other Slytherins.

           “Oh, these are my house mates.” Harry said unsure or not if he should introduce them all.

           “Longbottom, how are you.” Draco nodded in greeting.

           “F-fine.” Neville stuttered out.

           “You all know each other?” Harry asked confused.

           “Our families tend to run in the same circles, we see each other at balls and garden parties a lot.” A girl Harry remembered to be named Daphne informed him.

           “Oh.” Harry nodded and looked at the tray of dirt in front of him awkwardly. Just another thing he was behind on. If they had all been friends for ages why on earth would they want to be friends with him?

           “Of course we expected to see you at the many balls over the years as well. I mean you are an Heir to a rather important house. Were your Guardians recluses or something?” Pansy asked bringing him out of his stupor.

           “Something like that.” Harry hedged trying not to laugh. The thought of the Dursley’s doing anything so abnormal like go to a ball with a bunch of magic freaks was pretty comical.

           The conversation was cut short as the rest of the Hufflepuffs and Professor Sprout wandered in. Harry liked Professor Sprout as much as he liked Professor Flitwick. She was warm and friendly and loved plants like Dudley loved sweets. She took them through the basics on soil and then set them the task of planting their own tray of basic herbs.

           “These herbs, if grown well, will be used in the potions classroom. Well-grown ingredients make for more potent and usable potions. So, class be attentive and mindful of how each herb will grow when planning out your tray.” She instructed as she wandered around helping students.

           Harry was indeed in his element. They had been given some seedlings and a few sprouts and cuttings to work with. He had forgone his work gloves, seeing as none of the plants today were dangerous. He had always worked in the garden without them anyway. Neville like him, had chosen to plant gloveless and they were both up to their elbows in dirt.

           “Ugh, this is so not ideal.” Pansy commented as she tried to plant the seeds with minimal contact to the dirt.

           “Pans, it’s just dirt.” Blaise teased her.

           “A Lady doesn’t play about in dirt.” Pansy growled at him. Daphne looked like she agreed. “Besides Harrison seems to play enough in it for everyone.”

           She looked at him with a smile. He really wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

           “H-have you grown plants b-before Harry?” Neville asked him.

           “Uh yea. Probably why I don’t mind the mess so much.” Harry shrugged and continued with his tray. Both his and Neville’s were the farthest along and as far as Harry could tell, the best organized. Draco had planted Rue too close to Sage and several students, Hufflepuff and Slytherin had made the mistake of planting wormwood and fennel in their trays.

           “What have you planted before?” Neville asked getting a bit braver.

           “Oh, well all of these herbs before, although I didn’t know they could be used in potions.” Harry gestured to the pile of seeds and cuttings on the table.

           “Why were you planting them then?” Draco asked on his other side in confusion.

           “Um, well a lot of non-magical people use them in cooking to add flavor.” Harry explained the small audience he’d gained.

           “Really? Like what?” Neville leaned forward in interest.

           “Basil is good in tomato sauces and rosemary and garlic complement each other well and are good to season meats and vegetables. Lavender is used sometimes in teas but more often just used to make rooms smell nice.” Harry explained nervously.

           “Well, I have no use for planting the dratted things. I’ll just buy my ingredients for potions.” Pansy grumbled.

           “I read once that fresh lavender is used in many beauty lotions because the oil is good for the skin. Nettle, Bay and Garlic are all supposed to help your hair in various ways, from dandruff, to growth stimulants and hair shine” Harry said grabbing all of the Slytherin girl’s interest, even Draco had turned his attention to Harry. “Lots of plants and flowers can help to keep your skin and hair healthy.”

           Daphne and Pansy eyed the various herbs thoughtfully at this. He never knew that all of those random books he had read over the years might come in handy. Years of hiding in the library from Dudley had given him a deep love of all subjects and he was extremely happy that the people here seemed to enjoy the facts he had instead of make fun of him for it.

           “And how are we doing over here?” Professor Sprout asked from behind them.

           Harry just barely managed to keep from jumping in surprise. Neville however, startled so badly he dropped his trowel.

           Harry looked down at his tray, fairly confident he had done well, and he had managed to finish while they had all been talking. He only had the cutting of wormwood and the fennel seeds left.

           “These trays are all looking good,” She said glancing over Neville and Harry’s. “Mr. Potter is there a reason you neglected to plant the wormwood and fennel?”

           “Uh, well the other plants don’t like fennel and wormwood. I was going to ask if it was possible to plant them separately.” Harry explained. He had noticed in planting Aunt Petunia’s garden over the years that when fennel and wormwood were planted near everything else that some of the other herbs tended to grow poorly, however the herbs that were farther away from the two grew wonderfully in comparison.

           “Well thought out Mr. Potter, you caught out my little test to discover the natural growers. That information isn’t in your course book, have you planted before?” Professor Sprout beamed.

           “Yes Mam.” Harry nodded. He saw many of the Slytherins uprooting wormwood and digging out fennel seeds from the corner of his eye.

           “Very good! I see you and Neville have come to the same conclusions. Take five points each for your astute herb knowledge.” She smiled at them. “Seeing as you both have finished your tray’s as soon as you plant your separate pots of fennel and wormwood you two may head to lunch early.”

           Once she had left to help some of the other students Pansy pounced on him.

           “Why didn’t you tell us not to plant the fennel??” She whined as she dug out the seeds with distaste.

           “Uh, well I…..” Harry wasn’t really sure how to answer that.

           “Is there something else we should make sure to do?” Draco asked saving him from answering.

           “Well you might want to move your rue to another spot, perhaps put rosemary there instead, Rosemary and sage do well together.” Harry advised him.

           “Why?” Daphne asked eyeing her rue as well.

           “Well Sage doesn’t grow well by Rue.” Harry explained pointing out the direct proximity of the two.

           “D-don’t put Basil near it either.” Neville added in.

           “Why do you even know these things??” Blaise grumbled as he too began to rework his plot.

           Harry and Neville smiled at each other before potting their last herbs. Harry brushed off the dirt from his hands and cleaned his station before leaving with Neville. He parted ways with the other boy once they reached the Great Hall. Harry was still rather full from breakfast so he decided to go find the library instead.

           So following the map that had been printed on the other side of his school schedule Harry quickly found his way to the library. Once there he stood for a full minute just gazing at the massive amounts of books. He had no idea where to start so he just started walking down an isle.

           Harry hadn’t even made it a fourth of the way down when already his arms were full of books that just looked too interesting to pass up. After looking at the rest of the books with longing before finding a table and settling in with the ones he had chosen.

           He was halfway through the first chapter on charms theory when he decided to start taking notes. Many of the things he was reading professor Flitwick had talked about today in class. He was sure that this book would help with the homework they were assigned as it offered far more information than their textbook. The textbook only had a general summary per chapter along with instructions for wand movements. Harry wanted more. He wanted to know how things really worked, why the movements were important an so on.

           He was so absorbed in his book that he failed to notice that another student had joined him. When finally looked up he was a bit startled to find a girl in Ravenclaw colors and a huge mane of bushy brown hair peering at him curiously over her own book.

           “Hello…” Harry offered the strange girl.

           “You’re Harry Potter.” She stated in response.

           “Uh…yea but how did you…”

           “OH! I read all about you! It is so interesting to actually meet you. You know you are nothing like the books described. I really wasn’t expecting you to be in Slytherin house but then again I was unsure of where I would end up myself.” The girl rattled on.

           “Um I’m sorry what? What books?” Harry asked in confusion, what on earth did she mean about books describing him.

           “Oh Great Wizarding Events of the 20th Century, Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Historical Happenings in the Modern Age. Surely you’ve read them?” She looked at him a bit confused.

           “I’m sorry I still have no idea what you are talking about? Are you sure you’re not thinking of someone else? I don’t think I could have done anything to end up in a book…” Harry asked still very confused.

           “Oh….oh no….” She looked at him with wide eyes. “You don’t know……how? How do you not know???”

           “Know what???” Harry demanded. The girl disappeared into some shelves in a blur of brown hair and blue lined robes.

           Harry looked after her in utter confusion. He had no idea if she was coming back or not. He briefly wondered if it might not be best to leave before she could. She clearly had him mistaken.

           Right as he had made the decision to leave she reappeared with three large books. She made her way over and plopped them down in front of him.

           “I thought it best if you read them for yourself.” She explained as she opened one of the tomes to a specific chapter. “I would want to read them all if it was me.”

           Harry looked at her, incredulous at her instance. He sighed and pulled the book towards him. If nothing else he could always use it to prove her wrong. He began reading the passage she had pointed out to him, eager to be done with all of this nonsense and back to his own studies.

           Harry quickly became absorbed in the book, somewhat trying to ignore the growing panic at what he was reading. All of the information was shocking and Harry would have dismissed it all if it hadn’t been for a few details. One being the names of both his parents as well as his name laid out in indisputable black and white on the page. There was also the detail of Harry’s family living in a place called Godric’s Hollow. Harry distinctly remembered that one of the residences listed on the paper he got from the Goblins as being named ‘Godric’s cottage’. It also mentioned his peculiar lightning bolt scar. His Aunt had always stressed that his good for nothing parents had died in a car crash and he had never any real reason to question it. Though now that he knows she was lying about magic then it seemed pretty probable that she could have lied about this too.

           All Harry could remember was a green flash of light, a woman screaming and a vague shapes moving towards each other before another flash of green light. For all he knew this book could be right.

           With shaking hands he pulled the other books she had laid out and opened towards him. These were a bit easier to read, having read the story once already. Several of the details were clearly made up but they all seemed to have the same general story. Harry wanted to know why they thought he had been brought up with a secret Wizarding family for his own safety. Didn’t they know he grew up with his Aunt and Uncle? How else would they know where to send did his letter?

           He looked up at the girl who had been watching him carefully.

           “You really didn’t know?” She asked in a shaky voice.

           Harry shook his head and looked away.

           “Oh I am sorry. Are you ok??” She asked quietly.

           Harry shrugged and closed the books carefully. He was still processing all of the words he had just read. Reading that your parents had been murdered and that you were the only wizard alive to have survived some sort of curse was a lot to take in. Reading that you were apparently heralded as some sort of savior was also quite intimidating.

           “You two better get moving or you’ll be late to class.” A stern lady, the librarian Harry assumed, glared at them from a few tables away.

           Both Harry and the girl jumped a bit at her presence. The girl quickly picked up the books she had brought him and scurried off to replace them. Harry looked at his own books, and picked out two before replacing the others. He took them to the librarian to check out. She stamped the cards in the books while looking at him with narrowed eyes. He thanked her then quickly left.

 

 

           Harry only just made it to the History classroom. He took the open seat by Draco and pulled out his things.

           “Why weren’t you at lunch?” Draco asked in a whisper.

           “Library.” Harry answered just as quietly.

           “Already? What are you secretly a Ravenclaw?” Blaise asked from his other side.

           “Well did you at least ask your house elf to bring you a sandwich?” Draco asked him.

           Harry was confused as to what a house elf was but just nodded anyways to get the boy to be quiet and then turned his attention to the professor.

           He listened to the ghost as he began to lecture, and started out taking notes. About five minutes in his notes stopped and he just listened. Another ten minutes and he pulled out his library book. The professor was not telling them anything that wasn’t already in their textbook. Many of the Griffyndors had already fallen asleep. Harry wasn’t about to waste time, and seeing as he already read most of the history book, and the professor wasn’t giving out any new information he might as well do something else. Anything to get his mind off of what he learned in the library. He knew he could do nothing with the new information until he found an adult to ask about it.

           That was the problem though. Harry tended to avoid adults and asking for their help with personal things. It had never helped him out before and often only made things worse. He liked the charms and herbology professors well enough but that didn’t mean he could trust them. He supposed that he could always go to his Head of house, the man _was_ one of his Godfathers. Again Harry was rather divided about that though. He didn’t know enough about the man really to know whether he was trustworthy.

           In the end Harry decided to just wait and not focus on it at all until he found an adult he could trust. He spent the double class period of History reading his library book. He had learned so much and had already finished the homework that Professor Flitwick had set them.

           When the class was finally dismissed all of the Gryffindors were asleep as well as a few of the Slytherin’s. Draco and Blaise and a most of the girls seemed to have taken a page out of his book and had been doing other work in order to stay awake. Draco grinned and pushed a book to the floor where it banged loudly causing all of the Gryffindors to wake abruptly, a few even fell out of their chairs. The Slytherin’s were a bit more dignified at waking up, except for Vincent who continued to sleep on as if nothing happened.

           “I swear, He’d sleep through an attack on the castle.” Blaise shook his head with a grin.

           Greg prodded his friend awake and they all left the class for their common room. The walk back to the dungeons went quickly and once there they all split up to their own dorms. Harry settled in at his desk and got started on the Herbology homework that Professor sprout had set. He knew he wouldn’t finish it yet, he wanted to find a bit more information if he could in the library tomorrow. After he had made considerable progress he reread the first chapter in his transfiguration and potions book so that the information would be fresh in his mind. He usually had a near perfect memory when it came to remembering things he read but, he was nervous and wanted to be extra sure.

 

 

           Dinner came quickly and Harry was surprised to find himself enjoying it. He had piled his plate full of vegetables again, since no one else was touching them and was convinced by Pansy to grab some baked chicken and a few boiled potatoes as well. (She had actually stolen Blaise’s seat next to him, much to the other boys irritation). He couldn’t eat it all of course, but he did savor what he did eat.

           They talked over the days classes as they ate. They all unanimously agreed that Professor Binn’s was as useless as he was boring but his class at least should be an easy one. Pansy and Daphne questioned Harry on other plants that were useful for beauty care much to his amusement. He told them all he could remember, wishing he had the muggle book he had learned it all from.

           By the time he had crawled back into bed he was so exhausted that he didn’t have time to worry over the days events. As soon as he drew his curtains and laid his head on the pillow he drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

           Meanwhile, Severus Snape was wide-awake. He sat in his rooms pondering the days events and the information he had gathered from the teachers. He always asked the other professors how his Snakes did in class. Flitwick had informed him that they were all attentive and well-behaved. Sprout’s report was a bit more surprising. She gave a good report on all of the first years, as he expected, but she sang odes to Potter’s performance.

           Apparently the boy had a decent knowledge of plants and gave helpful tips to the others. Severus thought that the boy must take after Lily more after all. Lily had never been outstanding in Herbology, but she was brilliant and loved knowledge as much as he himself did.

           The boy, though present for all of his classes, failed to show up for lunch. Severus had yet to find out where the boy had been but Potter had at least shown up for dinner.

           He would make his own observations tomorrow of course. The students had double potions and it would be easy to see how the boy reacted to things up close. Severus drank another sip of his brandy before opening the latest potions journal. Tomorrow would be informative indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **************************

First year schedule:

**** fixed from when this chapter was first uploaded. I uploaded one version and realized I had completely forgotten DADA....oops. lol. Fixed now

  
 

 

*** Ok so I've had a few responses with questions about the schedule and how the students would deal with Astronomy and then getting up for morning classes. So I figured I would just make a note here about it. There is also a side note about how I would expand this sort of schedule to allow for the extra classes third year. So the following are two responses to comments that I am just copy and pasting here so anyone else who has a question about them can understand how I'm thinking without me having to type the same thing over and over again. I posted the explanations at the end of the chapter, because they are long and won't fit in the notes.

Astronomy questions: In response to Diddlemaz's comment  
I thought about that actually. (I actually feel like I put a ridiculous amount of effort into figuring it out) I also considered having it on friday so that the kids could sleep in the next day, but seeing as not every house would have astronomy on the same nights (at least I presume so because that would be a lot of kids per class) then it wouldn't be fair for some classes to have the advantage of having it on a friday night and not for the others. So then I ruled out Friday entirely. I did look at the Harry potter wiki for reference and it says there that astronomy is on wed and is at midnight for first years. Which just seemed silly when I thought more about it. I mean the sun sets earlier and earlier as the fall goes by, it sets where I live at 6:45 according to my weather app and is completely dark by 7:15. England is farther north to where I live (in the Southeast US) so I imagine the sun sets even earlier there. I even looked up when the sun set in September of this year in the UK and it for Sept 1 it said 7:46 and even earlier now that it is october (5:40ish) So I just decided that here Astronomy would begin at 8:00 or 8:30. Then there was the question of how long it would need to be which then begged the question on what exactly a Wizard needed to learn from Astronomy and how long would it take. (I mean really???? what possible career choice does it help??) that rabbit hole of questions aside (one I will comment on when they have Astronomy a few chapters from now) I decided that it would be good for them to have at least 3-4 ish hours of astronomy a week to cover whatever it is they need to cover and decided that instead of having it all in one go they could split up time between two days instead of one so that students wouldn't be up super late. I took an Astronomy course in University and there is no need to stay up obnoxiously late just to see the stars rotate as the night goes by, our labs always ended by 10:30 if not earlier. Eventually due to the rotation of the earth around the sun different stars will appear earlier and earlier as the year goes by (hence why there are summer constellations and winter constellations). So when I factored in all of that I decided that it shouldn't matter in my altered AU because the latest they would be in astronomy would be 9:30 maybe 10. (with special exceptions for bigger observation events like eclipses and meteor showers) Which still gets the kids in bed at a proper hour. (ignoring homework they have because Ravenclaws are too studious to leave it that long, Slytherins likewise I feel like would be on top of school work, Hufflepuff may vary and Gryffindors also may vary, I have no doubt that Ron would have left homework for late but someone like Percy wouldn't have)

As for how astronomy would work with all the years this is somewhat how I imagined it:  
All second years have astronomy on Friday for at least 3 hours, but since it is the weekend then they have Saturday to sleep in a bit. Having all houses at once really isn't ideal but they won't be noobs and the class time is longer so the professor would have ample time to help anyone who needed it.  
Third years would have astronomy one night a week after the first years have their class. I would split the year into 2 houses per night, 2 monday and 2 tuesday after the first year classes. They are older and so if they stay up a little later than it would be ok.  
Fourth years would have astronomy Wed nights after the first year class  
And fifth years would have Thursday nights after the first year class.  
Any student who continues with astronomy after the OWLs (which I feel like isn't a lot if any) would be assigned a day and times and would assist the professor as well as do their own studies (which at that point would be very specific in research projects and such)

in reference to extra classes:  
I have thought about that too actually (I feel like I'm planning the hogwarts curriculum a bit...) I think that the first and second years have more time in the core classes the first two years so that they can get through and really understand a lot of the theory, by third year there isn't as much theory to cover for the core classes and class is spent mainly learning and practicing spells so the times for them can be cut down. So Instead of two regular periods plus a double period for a class like transfiguration then there would simply be one double period and one regular class time. This would free up four or five time slots for extra classes. Astronomy would be similar, in third year they would only have astronomy one night a week, because according to the wiki page for that class it is all star charting and learning star names and constellations as well as movement of the planets, which doesn't need in-depth study for every year. (Of course I have my own issues with that class and I would expect a rant about it in a few chapters when they have it, cause I have changed it up a bit from canon)

** I have made a mock schedule for a third year but I can't upload it to photo bucket for an html code because photo bucket is down for maintenance.  
I will post these explanations, the first year and mock third year schedules in the notes or bottom of the chapter for the next chapter as well.

I hope that answers some questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came up with a first year schedule, no basis to the real one in the book, just something I jotted down to give reference to. I just tried to make all of the classes have equal times. Astronomy is the only one that doesn't. 
> 
> Anywho, there are a few hints to things that will be revealed, Harry is lacking in a lot of knowledge of the wizarding world. Since he went to Diagon Alley on his own, he didn't find out the truth about his parents because Hagrid wasn't there to tell him. 
> 
> I might have gotten a bit carried away with things but oh well. I'm not overly happy with the last few paragraphs but I really wanted to at least address the full day of classes. And yes, I have them planting 'muggle' herbs in herbology. It is my belief that many potions would take a combination of magical plants and 'muggle' herbs. After all a lot of 'muggle' herbs do have medicinal qualities. And if I remember correctly one of the potions you can make on Pottermore has valerian root in it which IS a muggle herb. So it makes sense for them to plant both magical and non-magical plants. 
> 
> Some people have asked about Hedwig, and yes she will eventually show up, Hagrid just gives her as a present at a later date. 
> 
> also: in my story, a lot of pureblood parents or wealthy parents will send a house elf to the school to attend to their child. The house elf does their laundry, and brings them food on occasion. It is a pureblood custom to send a family house elf with the children. (Siblings share) It helps to lesson the load for the Hogwarts elves and the personal elves know how to clean the clothes to pureblood standards. Most of the elves that are sent have helped to raise the children from the time they are born. That is what Draco is referring to when he asks harry if his elf brought him a sandwich. Most of the wizarding world is under the assumption that Harry was raised by a wizarding family and that the family was kept secret for Harry's safety. (hopefully that came across in the chapter) They have no idea that he wasn't and Harry is trying his best to keep it that way. 
> 
> I am sure there are typos and what not. I am very tired and have already read through this a few times. But I am sure in the next few days I'll read through it again and hopefully I catch any stragglers.
> 
>  


	7. A Secret Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever. I suck. I'll make excuses below but for now enjoy!!!!

            Severus made his way to the staff room stifling a yawn. It would not do to have the dungeon bat image he had so carefully cultivated ruined by doing something so appallingly normal like yawning. Granted it was rather early for students to be wandering the halls, but there was always one or two morning birds roaming about before breakfast, usually Ravenclaw’s going to the library.

            When he arrived he immediately fixed himself a large cup of coffee and sat quietly by Minerva, the only teacher to have beaten him to the meeting. Why on earth Albus thought that early mornings were the best time for staff meetings was beyond him.

            “Good morning Severus.” Minerva greeted him.

            “Good morning.” He nodded at her and took another drink of his coffee.

            “Still not awake?” She asked with a grin.

            “I am awake enough.” He commented with a roll of his eyes.

            “Good then you are awake enough to for me to ask a favor.” She commented.

            “And what would this favor be?” He asked hesitantly.

            “Would you supervise a detention for me? Albus has asked me to watch the school for him tonight while he goes off to do the many oh so mysterious things he hints at.” They both knew it was either to visit the ministry to ‘help’ Fudge out or to visit one of the various other people the old man had in his pocket.

            “May I ask which student managed to out-do James Potter and earn a detention on the first day?” Severus asked somewhat amused.

            “Students.” Minerva corrected. “The Weasley demons, who else?”

            “Who else indeed.” Severus chuckled. The terror twins were definitely troublesome but he couldn’t deny that he appreciated some of the sheer brilliance of their antics sometimes. The potion they made and slipped to the unsuspecting Hufflepuffs last year was way beyond their year-level in difficulty. Even he wasn’t sure how they altered the potion to get it to dye the skin as well as the hair bright pink _and_ last a full three days, not that he would admit to that of course. They also had yet to cross the line between pranking and bullying, something he kept a careful eye out for.

            “Well would you mind Severus? Those two could certainly benefit from scrubbing a few cauldrons.” She asked hopefully.

            “As much as it would amuse me, I have to abstain. I have a scheduled meeting for my first years this evening.” Severus informed her.

            “Meeting? You mean health checks for all of them? I remember you saying you weren’t planning on doing so this year.” Minerva said contemplatively.

            “I wasn’t. I had a prefect come to me with some concerns over a first year and after hearing them I have a few of my own.” He stated remembering belatedly to send a message to Poppy about tonight.

            “Which student?” Her eyes sharpened.

            “The one you are worried over of course.” Severus admitted.

            “You will inform me of the outcome.” She demanded sternly.

            “Of course.” He agreed quickly as more Professors began to join them.

 

           

 

 

            Harry nervously ate his breakfast. The morning had progressed much like the previous day. Harry had woken before the others and again showered and got ready. He had seemed to have trouble getting warm that morning, even with pulling on an extra shirt, so he had taken his school issued scarf and wrapped it around his torso a few times and over his shoulders before tucking it into his trousers. His robes easily hid the oddness of it so Harry wasn’t worried.

Harry was still excited and stressing about today’s classes. Today he would be having the other class he had anticipated since obtaining his schoolbooks, Potions. He wouldn’t have been so nervous if the subject was not taught by one of his godfathers, a man who Harry had never met before and very much wanted to impress. Then there was the first class in Transfiguration, taught by one of his Godmothers. Not to mention the meeting the first years had to attend after dinner. He didn’t know what to expect at that but he had heard Draco mentioning that it as something their head of house did to get to know the new students. The whole day was setting up to be an exciting and nerve-wracking day.

            He looked around the table and noticed Nott’s hand shaking a bit as he drank his morning pumpkin juice. Perhaps he wasn’t the only one a bit nervous for today. Harry glanced up at the teachers table and noticed that Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape both seemed to be in an serious mood this morning. The stern Potions master was speaking with a woman dressed in all white who sat next to him at the end of the table. He seemed agitated and the woman looked concerned. He looked away when the man looked towards the Slytherin table. Professor McGonagall looked tense and more severe than usual and kept shooting the headmaster angry looks every so often, not that the old headmaster noticed. Harry hoped that this didn’t mean the Professor’s would be extra strict today.

            He turned back to his breakfast, he had opted for some fruit along with his plain toast this morning, politely refusing Pansy’s offer of bacon and sausage. He always thought that the two items smelled delicious when cooking them for the Dursleys, but he also knew how much grease they held and wasn’t sure his stomach could take that just yet. Then there was also the fear of growing to Dudley’s size if he wasn’t careful. Just because he wasn’t restricted in what he could eat now didn’t mean he needed to overcompensate and eat terribly.

            “Harry are you about ready to go?” Draco asked him just as he finished the last of his toast.

            “Yes.” Harry nodded popping the last few melon cubes in his mouth before wiping his hands.

            “Why are you making us leave so early???” Greg complained as he hurriedly munched on a pastry, the crumbs falling out of his over-full mouth. Harry noticed a few more pastries making their way into his bag.

            “Uncle Sev likes it when his students are early. Besides it would reflect badly on him if members of his own house were late.” Draco explained rolling his eyes.

            Harry followed the group as they made their way down to the lower levels of the school. He had triple checked that morning to make sure his potions text, his mother’s book and all of his supplies were in his bag but still he was nervous he forgot something.

            The classroom smelled of various potions ingredients, not unlike the greenhouses they had been in yesterday if he was honest, just without the fresh light and dirt smell.

            The Slytherins all settled to the left of the classroom, pairing up at each table. Harry ended up sharing with Draco. They all got out their supplies, speaking quietly to each other as they did so. Harry was glad for the conversation, it helped to keep his mind off his nerves.

 

 

 

            Severus entered his classroom pleased to see his Slytherins had arrived early and had already set their things up. The Gryffindors had yet to arrive, not that he was surprised. He passed the students, listening in at their quiet conversations. As he passed Potter’s table he noticed an old book resting on top of the potions text.

            “Why did you buy such an old copy of that book?” He heard his godson ask and slowed his walk so he could listen to Potter’s response.

            “I didn’t buy it. It was my mothers, she left it in my vault for me.” Was the quiet but proud reply.

            Severus closed his eyes at the response. He had thought the book looked familiar. He had given that book to Lily on their first train ride to Hogwarts.

            “Really? Do you have a book from your father as well?” He heard Draco ask.

            “No. I don’t have anything of his.” The boy said a bit sadly. “I have two books from my mother and her old school bag though. This book has little notes in the margins in some places with her notes and someone else’s I think.”

            Severus wanted to smile at the memories that those few words held for him. He remembered those days of fiddling around in the potions classroom with Lily, trying to find improvements to some of the potions. He also was rather curious at the other admission of the boy, that he had nothing of his father’s. Severus found that to be rather odd.

            The Gryffindors began to enter, shuffling their feet and talking loudly as they did so. Severus sighed and mentally prepared himself for the next few hours.

 

 

 

            Harry quieted down when the Gryffindor’s entered. He was still wary of the red and gold students after still receiving several angry looks that morning. The Gryffindor’s continued to chat until they all seemed to notice Professor Snape standing at the front of the room.

            The Professor came forward with a stern glare at the Gryffindor’s, who immediately took their seats in a hurry. Harry sat on his own hands to keep from fidgeting; he really didn’t want to embarrass himself or his house. He focused on the professor, making sure not to make eye contact. Uncle Vernon hated it when Harry looked him in the eyes, like an equal. Professor Snape was certainly much nicer than Uncle Vernon. Harry didn’t think his professor, despite the mans stern demeanor, was quite as strict has his Uncle Vernon but Harry didn’t really want to test that theory.

            Professor Snape looked them over for a few more minutes before he began.

            “Potion making is a delicate art, one that requires attention and care. It is a subtle art that does not require incantations or foolish wand waving. Few of you will possess the skills needed to truly succeed in this class. The rest of you I hope will at least manage to not blow yourselves or your peers up. I will not tolerate haphazard efforts in this class. Potion making requires your acute attention lest you land yourself or your classmates in the infirmary. The first step to successful potion making is knowing your Ingredients and what happens when they combine with one another.” Professor Snape paused here and moved to stand directly in front of the Gryffindors.

“Can any of you Gryffindors tell me what you would get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” The class was silent as the Professor gazed at the sea of red and gold.

            Harry remembered reading about that combination of ingredients in his book. He was positive it was the draught of living death. He glanced towards the Gryffindor side of the room. None of them seemed to have any idea, which confused Harry. Didn’t any of them read anything before class? They could have at least read the herb descriptions in their Herbology textbook and taken a guess at what the combination would have produced. The description of wormwood would have told them that it is often used as a muscle relaxant or a mild sedative. That information alone could have helped them at least guess at what the ingredients might be for.

            Professor Snape sneered at the Gryffindors before turning towards the Slytherins.

            “How disappointing. Slytherns?” The Professor asked.

            Harry kept his hand down. He had gotten out of the habit of answering questions in primary school. Dudley just used his eagerness as another excuse to bully him not to mention the punishments Harry received for succeeding in school where Dudley could not.

He could see Draco had raised his hand, as well as Daphne and Pansy in front of them. He wasn’t sure if anyone behind him had raised their hands and was too nervous to look.

            “Mr. Malfoy?” Professor Snape asked.

            “The draught of living death sir.” Draco replied confidently. Harry smiled inwardly knowing he got the answer right.

            “Correct. Lets try another.” Professor Snape once again looked towards the Gryffindors. “Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”

            Again the Professor was met with silence. Harry was truly astounded at this. That answer was in the very first chapter of their textbooks, in fact Harry was fairly sure it was on the second page of the book. It is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and can save you from many poisons, something that was important to remember in potions class or for life in general.

            “Slytherin’s?” The professor asked once more.

            Harry again noted that Draco’s hand was again raised, not that Professor Snape called on him this time.

            “Mr. Zabini?” Professor Snape asked instead.

            “The stomach of a goat sir.” Harry heard Blaise answer from behind him.       “Correct. Let us give this one last try.” Professor Snape turned back to the Gryffindor’s. “What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

            Harry wasn’t even surprised at this point at the silence of the Gryffindor’s. If they didn’t read two pages into the potions text then there was no way they would have read the later chapter that had the answer to that question.

            “No? How disappointing.” Professor Snape sneered at them before turning to the Slytherin’s again. He simply raised a brow in question towards them.

            Harry saw Draco’s hand go up again and assumed that at least some of the others behind him also raised their hands. He took a deep breath and slowly pulled his hand from where he had been sitting on it and raised it to the air.

            “Mr. Potter?” Professor Snape asked after a short pause.

            “They are the same, sir.” Harry said clearly. “Also called Aconite.”

            “Correct. It seems as if only half of the class has come prepared today, I wish I could declare myself surprised at this.” Professor Snape glared down at the Gryffindor’s one last time before moving back towards the front of the room. “The draught of living death is a very potent sleeping draught, which can put one in a death like sleep. Knowing where to find a bezoar just might save your life as it can cure you from most poisons and finally Monkshood, or as Mr. Potter informed us, Aconite is a useful potions ingredient that if prepared improperly can be highly poisonous. It would be inadvisable to come to this class so ill prepared again.”

            Harry was rather glad that the Professors ire was directed at the opposite side of the room.

            “Twenty points to Slytherin.” Professor Snape announced before he waved his wand towards the board. “Today we shall be brewing a simple boil cure, which can be found on page 5 of your text. Take careful note of how the ingredients are prepared and when they should be added. While the terms slice and cut can be considered synonyms in common vernacular, in a potions classroom they are are two separate techniques, the difference of doing one when the other was needed could mean anything from a simple botched potion to a disastrous explosion.”

            Harry took the words to heart and reviewed the potion instructions over twice before he began to prepare his potion. He desperately wanted to do well in the class. He would even settle for doing slightly above average so long as the disappointed gaze the Professor gave the Gryffindor’s was never aimed towards his own efforts.

            The potion took an two hours to brew completely, not including the preparation time and clean up time, and Harry, like his fellow Slytherin’s worked diligently over their cauldrons. Harry struggled only slightly as he prepared his potion due to the small print of the book. He was glad he had reread the chapter last night, so that he had a decent memory of the instructions. Still it was embarrassing to try to read the precise instructions without holding it up in front of his nose and appearing strange. Despite that he thought he managed it well, and was fairly sure he was able to do it without suspicion. About halfway through the class time there was a bit of excitement when one of the Gryffindor’s managed to melt their cauldron. Professor Snape cleared it up quickly though and sent the unfortunate student to the hospital wing to treat the burn he had gotten.

            By the end of the class period Harry was quite proud of his potion, it was the correct consistency and it was a yellow color, although it verged more on golden yellow than pure yellow. He carefully bottled and labeled it before depositing it on the front desk. Most of the Gryffindor’s hurried through clean up just to escape the dungeon while Harry, and all of the other Slytherin’s calmly took the time to clean and pack up properly. Once the Gryffindor’s had escaped the Slytherin’s began chatting quietly to one another.

            “I can’t believe the Gryffindor’s were so unprepared.” Daphne shook her head in disgust.

            “I can.” Draco snorted.

            “You would think that they would have at least known the second question.” Pansy complained. “My younger brother would know the answer to that and he’s only six.”

            “I don’t understand why they didn’t at least make a guess at the first question. I can only assume they attended Herbology unprepared as well otherwise they would have known wormwood can be used as a sedative.” Blaise said derisively mimicking Harry’s earlier thoughts.

            “Perhaps the Asphodel threw them off a bit.” Theo offered though looked doubtful at his own comment.

            “Did you know that in Greek Mythology Asphodel is said to cover the great meadow of the dead and that Persephone, Hades wife, is crowned with a garland of Asphodels?” Harry offered as they walked towards the door.

            “Well if they knew that as well then the answer to the question would have been a dead give away wouldn’t it.” Draco smiled at him.

 

 

 

            Snape watched his Slytherin’s leave with a faint smile on his face. He was very proud of his snakes and their performance in his class and he had been pleasantly surprised with Potter of all people. Even with the positive reports on him from other professors he still wasn’t expecting the student he got. Snape had watched him carefully throughout his impromptu quiz as well as during the students brewing time. Potter seemed to be a quiet boy. Snape noticed the boys nervous ticks, the sitting on his hands, the deep breaths the boy forced himself to take, and the way he picked at his robes while he waited to do the next step of his potion. His appearance was also something that was worth taking note of: The pale face and guarded expression, the watchfulness and the boy’s refusal to meet his eyes. Miss Fawley’s memories came to mind when he noted the brand new uniform but the worn, overly large looking trainers that peaked out from them.

            When he had opened the first question up to the Slytherin’s Snape had been unsurprised that Potter had not raised his hand, while Potter had demonstrated that he had some of Lily’s tendencies Snape knew that Harry would have some from his father as well, and after all James Potter had not been a potions genius by any means. However when he studied the boy carefully he noted that the boy was focused and listening intently. When Draco had answered the question Snape had seen the small look of satisfaction in the boy’s face. He knew then that the boy had known the answer, Harry had known and had chosen not to attempt to answer. The second question he noticed the exact same reaction. Snape was concerned now as to the boys reasoning for not trying.

            With the third question Snape was surprised to see the boy’s hand rise tentatively in the air. He was proud of the boy for overcoming the nerves that kept him from answering before and was even prouder when the boy got the question right.

            The rest of the period he had watched the boy, on and off to see how he applied the knowledge that he clearly had. Harry seemed to have no big issues when brewing and the potion he turned in was acceptable, though a bit weak. Snape had no doubt that with time a little confidence Harry would improve.

            It had been vastly amusing to see the Gryffindor’s flee the room as soon as they were able. It was reassuring to know that he was still capable of scaring the wits out of the little buggers. His Snakes of course took their time, chatting once the last Gryffindor had made their escape. He had been surprised yet again when Harry had begun to speak, offering information on Asphodel from Greek Mythology of all things. The Greeks of course were well known for their ancient wizarding history not that many British wizards knew overly much about them. (Not unless they were exceptionally well read of course) Harry, however, was clearly drawing on muggle knowledge he had acquired from somewhere.

            Overall Snape felt he had learned a great deal in such a short time. He was glad now more than ever that he had listened to Miss Fawley.

 

 

 

 

            Harry entered the Library quietly. They had finished Potions class fifteen minutes early and the rest of his Slytherin year mates had decided to head outside for some fresh air before lunch. They had tried to pull him along but he insisted on returning the Charms book he had finished that morning so he could pick out a new one. He also suspected that it might be a bit chilly outside and he was already having trouble staying warm today.

            He made his way over to the Librarian’s desk and handed over the book carefully.

            “I’d like to check this back in mam.” Harry told the stern looking woman quietly.

            “Already?” She narrowed her eyes at him before taking the book and marking it as returned. Harry then watched as she tapped the spine of the book and Harry watched in fascination as the book sailed through the air back to the correct shelf.

            “Um I was wondering, exactly how many books are we allowed to check out at a time mam?” He asked his eyes still on the flying book as it disappeared between two shelves.

            “You may check out up to four items at a time. Some books will have shorter time allowances because they are in higher demand.” She crisply informed him.

            “And if we have a book out that is due back but we aren’t finished with it may we check it out again?” Harry asked curiously.

            “There is no rule that prohibits it as long as another student doesn’t have it reserved next.” The Librarian answered looking down at him.

            “It’s the same in muggle libraries.” Harry nodded, happy that something in this knew world of his was the same.

            “Would that be all?” She asked peering at him over her glasses.

            “Sorry Mam, just one last thing.” Harry looked down sheepishly. “I was wondering if there was a section on wizarding genealogy or traditions?”

            He had decided to try to look up information on his family, well information other than what he had learned already. He knew very little about them and he was curious to know if he had any relatives at all, even a third cousin once removed.

            “Yes you will find them on row 58 and half of row 59.” She replied gesturing to some shelves behind her.

            “Thank you very much…” Harry paused to look at the desk she sat at and quickly found a name plate, “Madam Pince.”

            She dismissed him with a nod and went back to looking over her book stacks. Harry quietly made his way over to where he had seen some Herbology books the day before. He found one that he was sure would help round out his essay before settling at a table near the back where Madam Pince had gestured. He would finish his Herbology homework then look through the family heritage books.

            He worked diligently on finishing his Herbology essay, not that he had much left to finish on it. Harry had just finished the essay and closed the book when he noticed that the girl from yesterday had joined him again. She was focused on her own homework though she did look up when he closed his book.

            “Hello.” Harry said tentatively.

            “Hi.” She smiled at him timidly. “I didn’t want to interrupt your studying so I just sat down.”

            “Oh.” Harry replied, curious as to how long she had been there. Generally he was pretty good at keeping a wary eye out but the library was the one place he felt calm and safe. Even when he had lived with the Dursleys he had let his guard down there, after all Dudley would never be caught dead in the library.

            “I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn’t mean to startle you, I just tend to get overexcited about the things I know and forget to slow down. If I knew you had no idea I wouldn’t have blurted it out like that.” She continued apologetically.

            “That’s ok, you couldn’t have known.” Harry replied.

            “I’m Hermione Granger by the way, I don’t think I actually introduced myself.” She smiled.

            “Hermione, that’s unique.” Harry smiled back at her. “Were your parents fond of Shakespeare or just really into mythology?”

            “I don’t know exactly.” She frowned. “I already had the name when I was adopted.”

            “Oh.” Harry said, a bit unsure what to do with that. “Well, let’s go with Shakespeare fanatics then, beautiful Queen of Sicily is much more flattering I think.”

            Hermione gigged at this.

            “So are your adoptive parents wizards too?” Harry asked curiously.

            “No.” Hermione replied, her happy smile dissipating a bit. “They are dentists.”

            “Oh.” Harry shifted uncomfortably. “Do you miss them?”

            “I don’t know.” Hermione looked torn. “I don’t think they knew what to do with me really. I have always been a bit odd and when I got the letter for this school it only confirmed how different from them I am.”

            Harry had no idea what to say to her. This conversation was almost as painful as the one they had had yesterday. He looked about for a distraction and noticed what book she had in front of her.

            “If you are working on your charms homework I can show you a book that really helped me.” He offered, trying to move away from the serious topics.

            “Really? That would be great!” Hermione smiled at him.

            Harry picked up the Herbology book he had been using and set off to replace it. He then picked up the Charms book he had read last night and made his way back to the study table. Hermione excitedly took it off his hands, not noticing when he moved back to the rows of books.

            Harry scanned the books carefully and picked out several to look at more closely. He spotted the few extra books he purchased in Diagon alley about wizarding holidays and etiquette and a few others that he hadn’t bought seemed like they might be worth looking into later. Once he made his way back to the table he eagerly dove into the first book.

            By the time he had gotten to the end of the stack he was able to eliminate two entirely and had set aside another two to check out. He wrote down the title of the last one to read later. It wasn’t what he was originally looking for but after perusing it a little he was intrigued enough to want to come back to it later.

            “Harry?” Hermione asked as he came back from putting away the books he had rejected.

            “Yes?” Harry looked at her to find she was packing away her things.

            “What class do you have next?” She inquired.

            “Transfiguration.” He said as he packed up his own things.

            “Oh good! Me too!” She exclaimed happily. “We can figure it out where it is together.”

            “Or we could just use my map.” He smiled and passed her his schedule with the printed map on the back.

            “Oh that’s helpful! I wonder why the Ravenclaw prefects don’t do the same?” She pondered as they made their way through the library.

            They both checked out a few books and then headed up to the transfiguration classroom. They chatted about their favorite classes so far as they walked and hardly noticed when they had gotten close.

            “There you are Harry!” Blaise exclaimed when they turned onto the correct hallway. “Have you been in library all this time?”

            “Yes.” Harry replied not really knowing what else to say.

            “Who is this then?” Draco inquired looking Hermione over with a critical eye.

            “This is Hermione, we met in the library yesterday.” Harry introduced her before repeating all of the Slytherin’s names for her benefit.

            “You starting a study group or something?” Vincent asked curiously.

            Harry shrugged and looked at Hermione who looked rather hopeful at the idea. They all filed into the room and took seats. Hermione went to sit with another Ravenclaw girl while Harry sat beside Draco.

            Harry looked around the room curiously and smiled at the tortoiseshell cat perched on top of the Professors desk. He always had liked cats growing up. When he was young and Ms Figg watched him he always enjoyed petting and playing with all of her cats. Professor McGonagall was nowhere to be found yet so he opted to read over a bit of his Transfiguration book while they waited for class to begin. He found that nervous feeling returning to his stomach and knew it would remain until class ended. This was another class, which he desperately wanted to do well in. If he impressed her or Professor Snape than perhaps they wouldn’t ignore that he was their godson anymore.

            When the last of the students finally trickled in the door shut of it’s own accord. Both houses where chitchatting quietly, wondering when their professor would appear. It came as a shock when the cat that had been sitting regally on the desk leapt into the air and changed forms to reveal their professor, an event that caused most of the students to gasp and a few of the Ravenclaws to clap.

            “Thank you all. Welcome to first year Transfiguration.” The Professor smiled slightly.

            Professor McGonagall’s lecture about beginning theory was riveting and fast paced. Harry hung on every word and hurriedly scribbled his notes to keep up. The last fifteen minutes of class they got to try their hand at applying the theory by turning a matchstick into a needle. Although Professor McGonagall stressed that they might not achieve the feat in the time left but that they would get plenty of practice in their double period Friday.

            Harry tried hard and was able to turn his match silver, though it lacked the other qualities of a needle he was very proud. A few of the others also managed similar half transfigurations like him though no one managed a complete one before she dismissed them with homework to continue practicing for next class.

            Hermione had excitedly shown him her attempt, a silver needle which had the eye loop but lacked a pointy end before they parted ways at the staircases. Harry and the other Slytherin’s headed for the Defense classroom while the Ravenclaw bunch headed out to the greenhouses.

 

            Defense class, Harry found, turned out rather boring in comparison to the other classes. They focused entirely on theory for the double period. The teacher wasn’t as boring as Binns but at times Professor Quirrell was a bit difficult to understand. The first thirty minutes of class he had a heavy stutter, which made taking notes rather tedious. As the period went on the stutter became less pronounced but still popped up occasionally. The tediousness of the lecture coupled with the fact that at this point in the day Harry was feeling rather poorly made him very happy when the period was announced over.

            He now sat in the great hall with his fellow Slytherin’s trying to convince himself to eat more of his dinner, while adamantly refusing any attempts Pansy made at getting him to eat more than just the soup he had chosen. After classes he had worked on more homework in the dorm room, as had a few others, before Draco had dragged him away to dinner. His chest was sore and felt heavy, worse than when he first woke up. He was also consciously trying not to shiver.

            “Harry are you sure you won’t take any of this pie?” Pansy asked him yet again. The others had long since finished dinner and were well into desert. Harry still was sipping on his soup every so often and completely ignoring the abundance of sweets that was now offered across the table.

            “No thank you. I am fine.” He said smiling at her a little.

            “How many more times are you going to ask Pansy?” Blaise teased her.

            “As many as I want.” She glared at him.

            “You would do better at offering the pie to one of those two.” Draco waved towards Greg and Vincent who were reaching for their third helping as Daphne and Tracy looked on in horror.

            “They don’t need it.” Pansy sniffed.

            “Neither do I.” Harry piped in as he swallowed some more broth completely missing the looks that were passed between his housemates.

            They all quieted as their head of house approached the table.

            “I trust that you all will be finished and at my office doors in the next ten minutes.” Professor Snape said, as he looked them all over, his eyes lingering on the accumulation of crumbs on the robes of Vincent and Greg. After another stern glance at the group, the Professor left, his robes swishing behind him.

            Harry pushed his soup away and sighed heavily. He was so tired and ready for his soft bed that he had entirely forgotten the meeting they were supposed to have. Hopefully the meeting with the Professor would be quick Harry thought.

 

 

 

            Harry followed the group of Slytherin’s as they made their way to Professor Snape’s office. He lagged behind the others in an attempt to hide just how tired he was. He wouldn’t have to worry about anyone seeing him with his guard down if he walked at the back of the group. Their group reached the painting that hid the Professor’s office and to Harry’s surprise Professor Snape was already waiting outside for them. He waited until they had all gathered in front of him before he spoke.

            “Follow me.” He instructed before he turned and began walking down the corridor.

            Harry sighed and tried to keep up as best as he could. He was a bit curious as to where they were going. It did make sense that they would go somewhere else as he could only assume that the Professor’s own office wouldn’t be big enough. Wherever they were headed Harry really hoped that it wasn’t to far away.

            When the Professor finally stopped Harry would have jumped with glee if he had had the energy to. They had gone up two floors to get here and Harry was wheezing a bit from the heaviness in his chest. They were stopped in front of two large doors and as the Professor turned Harry quickly schooled his expression to hide his weariness.

            “Tonight you will all have a health check up for school records. If you know of any allergies or medical concerns it is important for the school to be aware. Everyone is to go in and find a bed. The curtains will provide you all privacy and Madame Pomfrey, the schools medi-witch will assess you each privately. Once she dismisses you I will be available for any questions or concerns you have. If you have none you will be free to go back to your studies.” He informed them before opening the doors and waited until they all filed in.

            Harry mechanically followed behind still processing the Professors words. He had made his way to a bed and stood nervously. Medical checkups. Harry hadn’t considered that. It made sense; the school would need to know that sort of thing. Harry vaguely remembered Dudley getting shots and check ups over the summer in preparation for his new school.

            He didn’t know what to think of his own situation. He had never had a check up that he could remember. Harry began to worry over what the medi-witch might say about that. Would he get in trouble for not having any shots before coming to school? Not only that but how on earth was he going to hide his bruises and welts? Once in primary school Harry had been sent to the nurse when his teacher had noticed some bruises on his arm. After many parent teacher meetings and questions his Aunt had managed to convince the school that Harry had been lying about his bruises and simply seeking attention. When he had gotten home Uncle Vernon made it very clear after that that Harry was never to go to the nurse in school again. Harry knew logically that Uncle Vernon would not know about this, not now that Harry was on his own and banned from the house. Still the idea was hard to shake after it had been ingrained in him. After all they could think he was lying or prone to fighting when they saw it. Then he would never show his godfather that he was worth the effort.

            Harry stood worrying in the corner. There was a bed of course but Harry knew it was impolite to sit when he hadn’t been invited to. For all he knew the check-up would be quick and he would be back in the dorms before he knew it. He fretted over all of the questions and secretly willed the rest of his bruises to become invisible like the ones on his face that he always hid.

            Harry quietly crept up to the opening of his partition and peeked out. Perhaps he could sneak away before she got to him. There was enough kids that he had a good chance of them not noticing.

            As Harry looked around the partition he noticed the medi-witch going into the curtains next to him. Professor Snape stood just outside of the partition, in the middle of the isle. There was no way Harry was going to get past him unnoticed.

            Harry sighed and went back to standing in the corner of his cubical. He started running over various excuses he could give for any things they might find. Then again he could be worrying for nothing. Maybe she would just ask him a few questions an then he could leave. He could only hope that that would be the case.

 

 

 

            Severus sighed as Madame Pomfrey came out Theodore Nott’s curtains with a grim face. He had not expected any negative reports beyond Potter’s.

            “How bad?” He asked quietly. As head of house he acted in loco parentis for his students and as such was privy to medial concerns.

            “Not good.” Poppy shook her head. “He shows signs of sexual abuse.”

            Severus’s heart stopped briefly at that. He had no idea what to think of that. He was beyond shocked. No child should have to endure that sort of treatment.

            “I gave him the option of talking to you or to me about it. He asked for you.” She told him grimly.

            “Alright.” He nodded moving forward. Poppy took his place, waiting patiently for the difficult conversation to be over. She had checked over the girls with very little concerns there and sent them on their way. In fact most of the students had been sent on their way. Only Nott and Potter were left.

            Severus sat next to Nott on the bed. The boy had clearly been crying and was wrapped in a blanket that Poppy had given him.

            “Tippy.” Severus called. A house elf popped in immediately.

            “Yes Master Severus?” The house elf inquired.

            “Would you fetch a cup of hot cocoa please?” Severus requested.

            “Yes sirs.” The little elf popped away.

            A few minutes later the try popped into the space. Severus took the cup and pressed it into the boys shaking hands.

            “Theo, whenever you are ready.” Severus informed the boy.

            “Sir…I ….I don’t know how…..” The boy stammered.

            “Would you prefer if I asked questions?” Severus offered. The boy thought for a moment before nodding.

            “Alright.” Severus nodded. “Was it a family member?”

            The boy nodded slowly.

            “Was it your grandfather?” Severus ventured.

            Theo shook his head violently. Severus let out a sigh of relief. Theodore had been raised by his grandfather Theodore Nott Sr, when his own father had been killed in a ministry raid years ago. Severus knew his grandfather personally and was relieved to know that the man was not guilty of it.

            “Is your grandfather aware?” Severus continued. Again Theo shook his head.

            “Has it been going on for a long time?” Severus asked.

            “No. Just this past summer.” Theo whispered.

            Severus thought to himself for a few moments. Nott Sr. had gone to Germany for a few months on business. That probably meant that he had left Theo in the care of someone else. Severus could only think of one person that it could have likely been.

            “Theo, was it your Uncle?” Severus inquired softly. He remembered Jerome Ashford Nott in school. The man had been a bit off, even then. Theo looked up at Severus with terrified eyes.

            “Please don’t tell.” The boy pleaded. “Grandfather will be so disappointed.”

            “I cannot do that.” Severus shook his head. “I am positive that your Grandfather will not be disappointed in you in anyway.”

            Theo’s face fell as his tears spilled over.

            Severus comforted the boy as best he could. He coaxed the boy into drinking the hot cocoa. Once he had He informed Theo that he would contact his grandfather tomorrow for a private meeting. He summoned a house elf once more to fetch him a calming drought as well as a mild sleeping potion. Severus didn’t leave until the boy had succumbed to a deep sleep. After setting an alarm in case the boy woke Severus left and joined Poppy.

            “Well?” She said grimly.

            “His uncle.” Severus replied. “I’ll contact Nott Sr. in the morning. I gave Theo a calming draught and a mild sleeping potion. He was understandably distressed.”

            “Oh Severus, that poor boy.” Poppy shook her head sadly.

            “Indeed.” Severus looked towards he last bed left. “Well, shall we?”

            “I suppose we better.” Poppy nodded and moved towards the curtains that hid Potter.

            Severus followed and instead of staying outside of the curtains opted for standing just inside the curtains and prepared himself yet again for grim news.

 

 

 

            Harry looked up as a woman, the medi-witch he presumed, entered. He then noticed Professor Snape standing in the doorway.

            “Mr. Potter, I am Madame Pomfrey the medi-witch here.” The woman smiled at him. “Why don’t you have a seat and we can get started?”

            Harry did as he was asked and waited for her to begin. She started with basic questions, ones that Harry knew answers to, or at least knew how to lie or skirt the question. She seemed concerned that he hadn’t had any wizard booster shots and hinted that she would be scheduling him to receive them at some point in the future. Harry was actually beginning to hope that he would get through this easily when Madame Pomfrey moved on to the next portion of the health check.

            “Now I’m am going to run just a general scan, it will tell me your temperature, weight and blood pressure. Nothing to worry over dear.” She informed him.

            Harry stiffened and waited. He sat on his hands again to keep from fidgeting. He wasn’t sure what the scan would entail or if it would hurt or not. Harry watched with a wary eye as the witch drew her wand and said a quick spell, too quiet for Harry to make it out properly.

            The medi-witch hummed a bit as the magic worked. Harry could feel a buzzing on his skin. It wasn’t exactly pleasant but it wasn’t particularly unpleasant either. After another few moments a small scroll popped into existence, much to Harry’s surprise, who jumped a bit at its appearance.

            “Now let’s see then.” The medi-witch brought the parchment closer and read it carefully. “It seems as if you have a fever Mr. Potter, as well as an elevated blood pressure. Your weight is also concerning.”

            Harry didn’t reply and waited for her to continue.

            “It is unclear as to the cause of your fever, unfortunately. I’m going to do a deep scan Mr. Potter, it will allow me to see what is causing your fever.” She announced before setting the parchment aside and raising her wand once more.

            Harry drew his knees up to his chest and stared determinedly at the floor, wishing over and over again for his injuries to be hidden. After a few moments of the scan tingling over his skin he heard another pop. He knew when he heard the gasp that the wishing was unsuccessful.

            “Oh dear.” He heard the witch mutter under her breath. “Severus.”

            Harry sensed the Professor as he moved closer and took the parchment from the medi-witch. He dared not look up at the Potions Master’s face, far to afraid of what he might see.

            “Mr. Potter, it seems as if you are in urgent need of Madame Pomfrey’s assistance.” The professor determined in a strained voice.

            “I’m fine sir.” Harry said quietly.

            “Hm, I’m sure you are with a 40 degree temperature and congested lungs.” The Professor replied sternly.

            “Severus I think it best to address the other issue first.” Madame Pomfrey stated. “Harry dear, would you care to remove your outer robe for me? The parchment indicates some injuries to your person.”

            Harry hesitated. He wondered if he could refuse. Was he allowed to do that? He really didn’t want them to see. What would his godfather think? No he couldn’t let them see his shame. He couldn’t let them see how many times he had messed up and received punishment.

            “Mr. Potter, that was more of a order than a optional request. It appears that one of your injuries is infected, which no doubt is adding to your fever. It must be treated.” Professor Snape informed him.

            At this Harry paused again before he stood and reached up to unclasp his robe with shaky hands. He did it slowly, never making eye contact. He folded the robe neatly and set it aside. It was new and he wanted to take care of it properly. After that he unwound the scarf he had been using to keep warm and folded that as well before ha sat down again.

            “May I ask what the scarf was for Harry?” Madame Pomfrey asked delicately.

            “I was cold.” Harry explained simply still keeping his eyes on the ground.

            “Mr. Potter, if you would please remove your shirts and trousers as well.” Professor Snape asked in a strained voice.

            Harry took a deep breath and slipped his trousers off, which he folded neatly and set aside. He then pulled the two tent-like shirts over his head. He shrunk into himself even more from the cold as he laid the item aside. He was pleased to see as he looked down that his body showed none of the bruises or cuts he knew to be there. At least his wishing got him somewhere. Maybe they will simply think the spell was wrong.

            “Finite Incantatem.” Harry heard the Professor say.

            With that Harry felt a flash of energy wash over him. When he looked down again he almost collapsed at the sight. The spell had revealed what he had wished so hard to be hidden. There was a gasp from Madame Pomfrey, which made Harry pull his legs up to his chest once more in an attempt to hide from her.

            “Mr. Potter would you look at me?” Professor Snape asked calmly.

            After another deep breath Harry slowly met the man’s eyes. He expected disgust and disappointment, but was surprised to see concern and a bit of anger as well.

            “I got into a fight with my cousin before coming here.” Harry attempted to explain. It wasn’t ideal to have his godfather think he was one to go around fighting but it was far better than having him know that Harry had received the marks for failing.

            “Hm. And does your cousin often fight by beating you with a belt?” The Professor asked calmly.

            At this Harry did look at his eyes in fear.

            “I have seen marks such as this before Mr. Potter.” The Professor explained gently. “Please do not insult my intelligence.”

            Harry said nothing to this and looked down at the floor again trying desperately to hold in his tears. He vaguely noticed as the medi-witch moved behind him and began to clean his back. Harry stayed quiet as the woman went on to spread a paste over his back before bandaging them carefully. Once she was done she spread a different paste on the bruises on his arms and legs. Harry had no idea what was in the paste but it was taking away the ache that had been present ever since his Uncle’s last beating.

            “Now, Mr. Potter. There are a great many things we need to discuss, however I believe it might be more prudent for you to get some sleep before we do.” Professor Snape informed him.

            “I agree. Here is a potion that should help with the fever, and here is one to help clear out some of the congestion in your lungs.” The medi-wtich informed him as she handed two vials over.

            Harry just did as he was told at this point and downed the fowl tasting potions.

            “This last one is a calming draught. It should allow you to relax.” The witch explained giving him another vial.

            Harry downed that one as well and waited for his next instructions. He could feel the calming draught beginning to work and his tiredness came back in full force.

            “I’ll just transfigure your clothes into some pajamas and then we will let you rest.” The witch said quietly.

In no time at all Harry’s old stained shirt and trousers had been transformed into a set of soft flannel pajamas, which Harry put on immediately. The medi-witch then helped him into bed.

            “Mr. Potter rest, we will discuss your case more tomorrow.” Professor Snape said resolutely.

            With that Harry watched as the exited the partitions. He felt his panic at his revealed secrets being dampened and the potion caused him to relax into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

 

 

            Severus exited Harry’s curtains furiously. He had suspected that something was off. There were definite signs. He had no idea the truth of the matter though. The scan read out was extremely concerning and to think that Lily’s boy had been through all of it was deeply saddening; malnutrition, brittle weak bones, severe anemia, an alarming number of miss-healed broken bones, fractured and freshly broken bones. 

            “Severus you need to calm yourself.” Poppy said placing her hand on his arm. “If you give into your anger at the situation here you will only succeed in frightening the boy more.”

            “You are right Poppy.” He took a deep breath.

            “That boy has a long road ahead of him. He will need your guidance and assurance Severus. Both of the boys will need you. What they don’t need is your temper overflowing. I am just as upset about this as you Severus but we must remain calm and gentle.” Poppy scolded him.

            “I know Poppy.” Severus nodded. “I think it would also be wise in contacting a mind healer for them both. They both have suffered trauma and will likely need help coming to terms with it.”

            “I thought that as well.” She nodded. “I am also concerned for Potter’s Lungs. I’m not sure if the potion will take care of the problem completely, not if the congestion is to far gone.”

            “I know of another potion that will help immensely. I will begin brewing it tonight.” Severus offered.

            They stood in silence for a while as Severus read over Potter’s scan again. The anger was still there and Severus knew he needed to address it. It just so happens that he knew the best outlet for it as well.

            “I will return Poppy. There is something I need to do.” He declared before sweeping out of the infirmary, the scan results still clutched in his hand.

            He had a twinkly-eyed headmaster to interrogate. Severus planned to wait in the mans office and demand answers as soon as the Headmaster was back from his meetings. The icing on the cake was that his rather feisty deputy headmistress happened to be in that office right now keeping watch who Severus was sure would be interested in the results. Severus almost felt sorry for the ambush he was planning for the man. Almost.

 

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so part of the delay was I just suck. The other part of the delay was due to all the holiday festivities and what not. I almost didn't get to post this now either. I am moving states and wouldn't have had time to read through this properly yesterday if I had not had to postpone moving. There was a huge winter storm that hit the South east (where I live) and it made the road conditions where I was moving to undriveable for a few days so I suddenly found myself with some spare time. 
> 
> Again I am sorry it took so long. I am moving (again...i have been living out of a lot of suitcases this past year) but this should be pretty permanent for a while. I also will have no obligations to take care of anyone but me (and my cat) so I should have much more energy and time to devote to this story more. I would like to get chapters out faster again and get the show on the road so to speak. I have other fics that I have waiting in the wings that are dying to be written but I want to get this one out and finished first. 
> 
> So this was a long chapter....nearly 9000 words I think. I am sure I could have cut some of the things out but I left it all in, i hope that you all aren't annoyed by it. This particular chapter covers all of the second day for Harry. Again I could have cut stuff but with him having 2 classes by people he wanted to impress or were nervous about I thought it important to at least see glimpses of them. Yea they might be a bit of filler, but I think they do have important details so I left them in. 
> 
> I hope the health check came across ok. I dithered quite a lot with that scene and just tried to write it as best I could without being overly out of character for Severus and without being too contrived.
> 
> There is more going on with Hermione that will be revealed later. And Theo's mistreatment was also something I debated about for a long time. 
> 
> For Harry's injuries : with severe malnourishment comes a myriad of problems. The ones Harry exhibits, anemia, brittle bones, weak lungs are all actual problems that can occur. Because of his malnouishment he has week lungs and like others with malnourishment is prone to getting chest infections, or pneumonia. So that predisposition added to how he spent his last day before getting on the train (in the cold pouring rain for some of it) to me made it seem plausible for him to be developing a chest cold or even mild pneumonia. All that being said while I do have a biology degree I am not a doctor or any where close to it. So keep that in mind and if any of you are doctors and would like to weigh in on this feel free to. It is fiction, so there is a certain degree of latitude and creative license but I do like to do my research on things and present them as accurately as I possibly can. (Which is also part of the reason i take so long to write each chapter. I do genuinely put a lot of thought and research in to some of the details because I like it to be rich and feel as believable as I can make it. 
> 
> Anyways I hope this is ok. I am still a bit overwhelmed at the amount of support and interest this has gotten. With so many people tuning in I am so worried about disappointing you all with something and I hope that I can always deliver the same quality chapters. 
> 
> Please feel free to tell your opinions good or bad. If you do have critiques I welcome them, I just ask that you please be respectful. Respect guys, lets start this year off with respect and not the train wreck of disrespect that was 2016 (not here specifically but in the world in general). If you have questions about something I do enjoy explaining my whys or reasonings and I enjoy seeing other perspectives as well. If you have more Britishisms that should be exhibited let me know, if I let some of my Americanisms shine through too much also let me know. :) 
> 
> I have read through this several times but seeing as it is nearly 9000 words I know that I have missed many things. I apologize for those but I can't promise to ever find them all and fix them. If there is a mistake that irks you or disrupts your enjoyment so much point it out and I will make a point of fixing it. Otherwise I just don't have the time to fix every petty detail. 
> 
> Much love you guys and hope your New Year is shaping up to be great!


	8. In which Severus has a great many conversations, and really needs some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY ok. more at the end.

 

 

            Severus stormed towards the headmaster’s office still fuming over what he had learned. He reached the gargoyle and glared at the statue until it moved aside. Albus could set all the ridiculous passwords he liked, Severus wasn’t about to utter the absurd candies that Albus was so fond of.

            He swept up the staircase and gave a brief knock before he entered. As he expected, Minerva was sitting behind the desk. She startled a bit at his entrance, her quill dripping red ink onto the parchment she appeared to be grading. She wasn’t the only one to startle. To the left of the office two desks had been conjured behind which the twin menaces of the school sat writing an excessive amount of lines.

            “Severus, may I ask what has caused you to disturb my peace so suddenly?” Minerva scowled at him.

            “I do apologize Minerva.” Severus bowed his head in apology before turning to the overly curious redheads now watching them. He cleared his throat and ordered, “Your time is up for the evening you may go.”

            The boys looked over at Minerva for approval, neither one moving despite the glare he gave them.

            “Severus really I must ask what this is all about?” Minerva demanded standing in aggravation.

            Severus stared at her for a moment before wordlessly handing her the health scan he had taken from the infirmary. She took it with a huff, giving him one last scowl before unrolling it. Severus watched her face go from irritation to shock, sadness and pain followed next before the anger filled her face. She looked up at him with burning eyes.

            “No.” She said simply, her nostrils flaring in agitation.

            “Yes.” He countered clenching his jaw. “I saw some of those results first hand.”

            “Go.” Minerva ordered looking at the twins. The two boys moved into action quickly, packing their bags and shuffling out in haste.

            Severus waited until the door was firmly closed once more before looking back at Minerva.

            “The blaigeard! Just wait until he gets back. I’ll skin him alive!” She began to rant, her Scottish accent becoming thicker and thicker. “I told him, I TOLD him they were no good. But did he listen? NO.”

            Severus frowned and waited for her to cease her ranting for a few minutes. When the rant degraded into pure Gaelic and objects around Dumbledore’s office began to malfunction and break he began to wonder if she would ever stop ranting.

            “Minerva.” Severus tried to gain her attention. “Minerva… MINERVA.”

            The head of Gryffindor house looked at him, stopping mid rant. Her eyes looked as if they were on fire with her anger. She took several deep breaths and composed herself a bit.

            “I apologize Severus. My emotions got away from me.” She cleared her smoothed down her robes before taking a seat once more.

            “Indeed.” He smirked a bit while taking the seat opposite her. It was not often that the Deputy Headmistress lost her cool.

            “I just can not believe that old fool.” She fumed.

            “I presume you are referring to Dumbledore.” He said as she nodded briskly. “If you would explain? Whom exactly were you referring to as no good?”

            Minerva sighed and looked down at the health report once more.

            “A few nights after James and Lily were murdered Albus placed young Harry with a family. I told Albus it was a bad idea, nothing I had observed about the family had inspired any confidence in me. I had been watching them for a time since I learned of Albus’s intentions.” She paused to look up at him.

            “Who was the family?” Severus pressed, his apprehension growing.

            “Lily’s muggle sister.” Minerva replied disgustedly.

            Severus’s heart dropped. That explained so much, Petunia was a bitch, even as a child. Her jealousy of Lily clouded any love she had once had for her sister and it had mutated into hate and disgust of anything she viewed as abnormal. His own rage grew at the meddlesome headmaster.

            “Severus.” Minerva called to him with a trace of amusement. He looked up to find one of Dumbledore’s knick-knacks burning to a crisp in front of him. “It seems as if I am not the only one to let my emotions get away from me.”

            She did nothing to save the object and instead waited a few more minutes before putting the fire out, leaving the scorched unrecognizable object on the desk for Dumbledore to deal with.

            “I apologize.” Severus offered half-heartedly before looking at her sternly. “If you were so against it, then why on earth did you allow it?”

            “I argued with him over it for quite some time. In the end he had a good point that hidden away in the muggle world Harry would be safe from any wizards who would look for him. With the attack on the Potter’s and then the Longbottom’s shortly after he was sure that Harry was still in danger. Most wizards are hopeless in the muggle world so the idea had some merit. I made him promise to keep a watch over Harry and as soon as it was safer Dumbledore promised to bring the boy into the wizarding world.” Minerva explained sadly.

            “Why did you never go and check on him yourself?” Severus challenged, still unsure as to whether or not to let her off the hook.

            “I must regretfully admit that I let Dumbledore seal the memory of where he lived in my mind. He was afraid that in the wake of the war if I was interrogated for information Harry could be placed in danger. It made sense at the time.” Minerva shook her head mournfully. “I badgered him relentlessly through the years. Asking after that boy. How he was doing? Was he happy? Albus replied that the boy was fine every single time.”

            “Sure,” Severus snorted, “Just like he insisted I was fine going home to my abusive father every year. Albus only sees what he wants to see.”

            “That man has a lot to answer for.” The fire in Minerva’s eyes grew at his statement.

            “Yes, but the question at present is what we should do now.” Severus looked pointedly toward the health report.

            “I don’t suppose it would be appropriate to draw and quarter the old fool.” Minerva contemplated.

            “As satisfying as that would be, I would hate to see you sent to Azkaban.” Severus commented. “Perhaps you could settle on a good birching instead?”

            Minerva snorted before she stood and began pacing.

            “Joking aside, I will not let him talk his way out of this one.” She resolved.

            “Let who talk his way out of what Minerva?” Albus’s voice inquired from the doorway.

            Severus turned and stepped out of Minerva’s range. Just in time too as the angry Scotswoman all but flew across the room.

            “YOU! I TOLD YOU!” She roared like a lioness at him. “I TOLD you not to leave that poor boy with those people! I told you they would only mistreat him!”  
            “Minerva my dear I am afraid that I’m not following you.” Albus glided forward, hesitantly inching around the irate woman to his desk.

            “This Albus,” Minerva thrust the medical report in front of Albus’s half-moon glasses.

            They watched as Albus read through the report, his shoulders drooping by the end of the page.

            “Now Minerva,” He began.

            “Haud yer wheesht! I’m not finished.” She commanded him her eyes blazing once more. “I told you Albus. And you promised me. All these years that boy has been living in hell.”

            “Minerva I had every reason to believe he was well cared for.” Albus tried again.

            “Is tusa lan dhen cac!” Minerva shot back at him. “You said you would check on him, you told me he was happy. Are you blind?”

            “I was informed that he was quiet and distant from his family, but my informant in the area detected no evidence of abuse. I had no reason to believe he was in danger.” Albus repeated.

            “If you had been doing what you were supposed to be all along you would have known. If you had let me take him in like I wanted to we wouldn’t be here.” Minerva continued to rant at him. Severus raised his eyebrows at the declaration.

            “Minerva it is unfortunate that he has suffered so, I do regret not checking on him personally. I will make sure not to make that mistake in the coming years. Upon the end of the school year, I will visit his relatives myself and make sure it does not continue.” Albus offered the woman.

            “Albus you are not seriously considering making that boy go back?” Minerva stiffened in place.

            “They are his only family, they afford him a protection that no one else can give.” Albus replied with a sigh.

            “At what price?” Minerva growled at him, leaning forward threateningly.

            “There is no other way Minerva.” Albus asserted testily.

            “As long as you are aware of the situation Headmaster.” Severus stepped in. “Now I have a few potions to brew for Poppy before the night is out.”

            Minerva turned and looked at him incredulously. He raised his eyebrows at her significantly before exiting the office.

            He walked briskly down the stairs and waited at the bottom. Sure enough Minerva followed soon after, her expression promising murder.

            “What on Earth Severus!” She hissed at him. “You can’t be serious! I will not let this stand!”

            “Neither will I, but you do know that he will still get his way in the end if we continue to press him on this issue.” Severus reminded her sternly. “He holds powerful positions and has the unwavering support of the public.”

            “Are you suggesting we let it go on?” She whispered furiously at him.

            “I am saying that we wait for the proper moment. I want him to answer for it as much as you do but I damn well know that anything I say about it now will do no good. The minute he suggested that Harry go back I knew he would listen to nothing we said. He may not have known directly about the abuse and regretted it to an extent, but he wasn’t about to let it ruin his plans, whatever those may be. Whatever we do we shall have to move with care. ” Severus explained. “I shall do all that I can in the shadows before he suspects anything and then bring it into the light. In the end no matter what he says that boy will not be going back to Petunia, even if I have to kidnap and hide the boy away myself.”

            “You Slytherin’s and your cloak and dagger nonsense.” She shook her head fondly. “Fine, I’ll let you handle the particulars for now. Don’t expect me to sit around and do nothing though.”

            “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He responded wryly. “What will you be doing?”

            “Oh a little of this, and a little of that.” The sadistic grin she gave him spoke of a great many difficulties about to befall the headmaster.

 

 

 

 

 

            Minerva stormed furiously to her office. She immediately went to her desk and pulled out the bottle of whiskey her brother had sent her a few years back. The 30-year-old Macallan had a bit of dust along the bottle, as Minerva rarely indulged in her finest whiskey. She transfigured one of the useless paperweights Albus keeps giving her into a glass and poured a generous amount. Minerva took a long drink as she sat back in her chair.

            _Albus_.

            She couldn’t believe that man. Every year she asked after James’s son. Every year. She had even tried to pass along presents to the boy, asked for photos of him, anything. Every year Dumbledore insisted that the boy wanted for nothing and the family simply wanted to live undisturbed.

            Minerva took another sip of the whiskey, the exquisite liquor doing nothing to dull her anger. She trusted in Severus. He had meant what he said before they parted ways. If there was one thing that Severus never wavered on and never forgave, it was child abuse. Her only frustration was that she couldn’t hex Dumbledore to oblivion for his actions. She wondered idly if she could somehow set the Weasley twins on him.

            “Rose.” She called her personal house elf.

            “Yes Mistress?” The elf asked as she popped into the office, her uniform proudly displaying the McGonagall crest.

            “Tonight when Albus is asleep I want you to do some rearranging in his office for him.” Minerva smiled at the elf.

            “Rearranging?” Rose inquired.

            “Yes, I do believe his bookshelves could do with a new organization, as could his many knickknacks.”

            “Oh, is this bein like that time when yous was getting back at yous father?” Rose asked with a slight smile.

            “Yes, exactly like that.” Minerva smiled back. Rose had been with her since she was in her teens, and when her father had tried to influence her to marry the imbecilic son of the Finton’s she had let her displeasure be known. With the help of Rose she had rearranged all of his belongings and furniture. Not obviously so, just enough for her well-organized father to be uncomfortable and not know why.

            “Furniture too miss?” Rose asked with a smile.

            “Of course, I think two inches to the left and one inch forward will do it.” Minerva nodded her approval. She would add her own tricks later.

            “I’s be right on it Mistress.” Rose bowed before popping out again.

            It was a good start she thought, but she could annoy Albus all she wanted and it still wouldn’t satisfy her anger at him. What she really needed was a way to distract him and annoy him at the same time, that way anything Severus tried to accomplish with his cloak and dagger nonsense would be even more off the headmasters’ radar.

            She sighed in frustration and her eyes fell to her desk. Only a few days into the new term and already she had a pile of parent correspondence. Some of the letters were from the first year’s parents, voicing their concerns and asking extra questions. A good many of them were from the parents of the older students. She could guess what those parents were asking over. Every year it never failed, she would have a stack of letters questioning the usefulness and effectiveness of Professor Binns teaching methods. Every year she passed along the concerns to the headmaster, as he was in charge of staff hiring after all. Of course Albus continually ignored the concerns and she was left to respond to the concerned parents.

            She raised her glass once more set to drain it when an idea crossed her mind, a rather Slytherin idea. She had no power to do something about staff concerns, but there was one other alternative, she just had to carefully direct the parents to them. She smirked and sat up straighter. If she could get enough letters out tonight then Albus would be in for a rude awakening by the end of the week.

           

           

 

 

            Severus made his way towards his quarters, his head still occupied with all the different ways he could poison Albus without anyone else the wiser. As he approached Sal’s portrait he noticed his godson loitering about.

            “Draco I hope you realize the lateness of the hour, curfew is just around the corner.” Severus remarked as he came to a stop.

            “I know sir.” Draco looked up at him seemingly troubled.

            “Well, come through.” Severus whispered the password to Sal before ushering his godson through the portrait hole.

Severus gestured for Draco to take a seat on the sofa as he took his favorite chair, a worn but comfortable brown leather armchair.

            “Now, what seems to be troubling you?” Severus inquired gently.

            “Uncle Sev, Harry and Theo haven’t made it back to the dorm. Is it possible they got lost or detained by other students?” Draco asked looking almost hopeful that his friends had gotten lost in the great castle. Severus sighed, debating on what exactly to tell his godson.

            “No Draco, I know exactly where they are, they are quite safe.” Severus assured him.

            “Where are they sir?” Draco asked looking as if he already knew the answer.

            “Madame Pomfrey is keeping them overnight.” He reluctantly informed the boy.

            “Pansy had suspicions about Harry, but I had hoped she was just wrong.” Draco whispered, he knew exactly what staying overnight in the hospital wing meant. “Theo was awfully jumpy today as well.”

            “Draco I will not lie to you, they both will need their friends in the coming months.” Severus informed him. “However the worst thing you can do is treat them like they are different. Be there for them when they need it, listen to them, and help when you can.”

            “Yes sir.” Draco nodded his eyes a bit glassy.

            “Come here Draco.” Severus opened his arms. His godson immediately came over and buried himself in his arms. “We will help them through it.”

            He comforted Draco for a little longer before sending the boy back with a pass for the halls. Severus watched the boy go, Draco’s shoulders slowly inching back up, his back becoming straighter and straighter, placing that invisible armor back on before anyone had a chance to see under it.

            With Draco gone Severus now had time to start things in motion for the next day. He went over to his desk and penned a letter to Nott Sr. requesting a meeting the following morning. He had his house elf deliver the missive before he went to his private potions room. It was time to start brewing the stronger potion for Harry’s lungs.

 

 

 

 

 

            Harry woke sluggishly, his mind feeling slightly fogged. He slowly opened his eyes and focused, as much as he was able, on the crisp white linen of the bed he was in. He puzzled over not seeing the silver and green bedding he expected before the answer came to him. He closed his eyes as the memories of the previous night came crashing down on him like a tidal wave.

            _They knew._

            Harry closed his eyes, rolled to his side, and turned his face into the pillow. He curled up and tried hard not to loose control. His shame had been found out, and worse, found out by his godfather. Harry didn’t want to know what his godfather now thought of him. Would the man think him weak? Or ill behaved? Now that he knew would he continue to ignore him because he was damaged?

            _Of course he would. Why would he want you when he has a godson like Draco, perfect and smart? Why would he have use for me?_ Harry thought.

            He let a few tears slip as he tried in vain to stop the pestilent thoughts. He was still trying to quiet his mind from his fears when he heard footsteps coming his way.

            Harry opened his eyes and sat up a little, marveling at how much better his body felt. Even though his chest sill felt tight, his back no longer felt like it was on fire and his aching body felt like he had slept a month. He looked around trying to make sense of the fuzzy shapes before his eyes and found what he assumed was a bedside table. He reached forward and tapped around before his hand came in contact with his glasses. Breathing a sigh of relief he slipped them on, they weren’t the best but they where all he had.

            It was just in time to as the nurse chose that moment to round the privacy screen.

            “Ah, Mr. Potter, so you are awake.” She looked at him with small smile. “I was just coming by to check your fever dear. How are you feeling?”

            “Fine.” Harry answered. Aunt Petunia had drilled the answer to that question into him.

            “I’m sure.” She looked at him doubtfully and moved forward.

            Harry watched as she brought her wand forth and, similarly to last night, cast a quick charm. Harry was ready for the scroll pop this time. He swallowed down a cough that longed to escape while he waited for the medi-witch to look the scroll over, picking lightly at the blanket nervously.

            “Your temperature is better, but still higher than I would like. Your lungs seem as if they may need a bit more help.” She peered over the parchment at him. “How is your back feeling?”

            Harry squirmed nervously. It felt loads better, he could finally move without much pain at all, just a slight twinge.

            “Fine.” He replied again. The woman sighed and rolled up the parchment.

            “I am going to fetch a few potions for you. Professor Snape should bring something to help your chest congestion a bit later.” She walked back to the privacy screen before turning back. “Are you ready for some breakfast as well?”

            Harry shrugged at her before looking down at the blanket. He heard the woman sigh once more before she moved away.

 

 

            Poppy rounded the screen and had to stop for a few moments. The poor boy was clearly nervous, upset, and so very unsure of himself. Her heart ached for him. Unfortunately it was easy to tell from the boy’s mannerisms and careful thought before answering each question that there was more than simply physical abuse. There weren’t scans that could detect emotional and verbal abuse, although she had been wishing for years that there were. They needed to sort out a mind healer, and fast.

            She gathered herself before looking in on Mr. Nott. The boy was still sleeping soundly unsurprisingly. Poppy had been rather startled to find Mr. Potter awake this early. She would have expected him to wake when she made her rounds at 7 or 8, certainly not just before 6.

            Poppy left her second patient sleeping soundly and went back towards her office. She needed to measure out the doses for Mr. Potter, and she thought she might fire call Severus as well.

 

 

 

 

            Severus woke abruptly to the floo chime. He climbed off the sofa groaning as he did so. He had been up most of the night working on the potion for Harry’s lungs. Once the potion as brewed it required stirring once every hour for five hours then it had to sit and simmer for three more. He checked the timer and noted that it had one more hour left before it needed to be taken off the fire and let cool completely. He straightened his robes and went to accept the floo call.

            “Good morning Severus.” Poppy greeted him when he answered.

            “Is something wrong?” He asked immediately.

            “I just wanted to let you know that Harry is awake. His temperature is still a little high and his lungs are still the same. He is going to need that stronger potion.” She answered. “I am going to ask some of my contacts at St. Mungo’s for recommendations on a mind healer. I think it is important to get one here for the boys as soon as we can.”

            “I would agree with that.” Severus nodded. “The stronger potion should be ready by mid-day. I began it last night.”

            “That explains why you look like you haven’t slept at all.” Poppy frowned at him.

            “Harry needs that potion as quick as possible. I slept enough.” Severus informed her.

            “Yes well, I suggest you get a few more hours of sleep. I’ll have one of the 7th years take monitor your first class for you, that way after breakfast you can take a rest.” Poppy decided.

            “The first class is the 7th years. I’ll just have them work on reviewing 6th year potions independently. They should be fine with that.” He trusted his 7th years well enough to work on their own. By 7th year, the students who tended to blow things up or make dunderheaded mistakes had already left his class due to poor grades or unwillingness to spend any more time in the dungeon then they had to.

            “Alright, have them do that. Now get some rest before breakfast.” She ordered before ending the call.

            He snorted, he would have to wait for that, he had other things to attend to before breakfast. He needed the time to meet with Nott Sr. and have a very difficult conversation with him. He slowly rose from the floor and went to freshen up.

            An hour later, Severus had just taken the cauldron of the heat when he heard his floo chime again. He made sure his usual monitoring charms were placed around the lab before he went back to his quarters. Severus took one last deep breath to prepare himself for the coming conversation and the answered the floo call.

           

 

 

 

            Severus stepped out of the curtains that surrounded Theodore’s bed and gave one last sigh. After a rather long, and very difficult conversation with the boys grandfather he had lead the distraught man to the hospital wing to see his grandson. Severus himself was infinitely glad that particular task was completed.

            Severus made his way to the next set of curtains, to check on his other snake. He rounded the curtain and found Harry sitting on the edge of the bed (which had been made, he noticed). The boy’s breakfast tray was on the bed beside him barely touched.

            “Mr. Potter.” He greeted the boy. Harry started slightly before turning to look at him.

            “Sir.” The boy whispered back.

            “Were you not hungry?” He asked sitting in the chair next to the boy. Harry was still quite pale and the bruises on his face still hadn’t completely faded.

            “I’m full.” The boy said quietly.

            “Hmm.” Severus looked at the tray a bit closer. He could see the crust of one piece of toast and the bowl of fruit looked about half empty. The rest of the try, full of all manner of breakfast foods, lay untouched. Severus sat in the chair next to the bed and steeled himself for the questions he needed to ask.

            “Sir…” The boy began briefly looking up at him before looking down at his toes once more. “might my pajamas be changed back to my robes now?”

            “Whatever for?” Severus asked confused.

            “So that I don’t need to go back to the dorms to change for class.” The boy replied looking puzzled.

            “Oh Harry.” Severus took a deep breath to prepare him for another difficult conversation. “Harry, you will not be attending your classes today. Both you and Mr. Nott are excused for the day, and possibly tomorrow as well.”

            “But I can’t miss! I’ll get behind! I have homework to turn in! If I don’t go to class I’ll miss all the new information! Today’s our first day of Astronomy! I don’t want to miss that! I just can’t-” The boy began to panic.

            “Harry, Harry, calm. Deep breath. In and out.” Severus interrupted him, almost reaching out to touch the boy, before thinking better of it. “Deep breath. Again, in and out. That’s it.”

            Once Harry had calmed enough Severus began again.

            “Now, as I said before, you are excused from classes. I can pass along your completed assignments. The Professors generally allow extensions for students who have been ill and missed class, so there is no need to fret on that account. From all reports you are doing splendidly in your classes, I am not worried about that.” Severus paused making sure Harry stayed calm. “What I think is more important is your health.”

            “But I feel fine!” Harry insisted sounding strained.

            “I am sure you do feel better than you did, but the fact of the matter is that you are still quite sick. You have a mild case of pneumonia Mr. Potter. It is important that you get rest and medicine for it.”

           

 

 

 

 

            Harry pondered these words as the professor watched him. He needed to be in class, he couldn’t possibly afford to not go. Harry feared what would happen if he didn’t do well enough in school. Would they kick him out? Where on earth would he go? Back to the streets of London?

            He closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping the panic down, he was having a hard enough time breathing and holding his coughs in as it is.

            “May I at least attend the first Astronomy class tonight then?” He asked hopefully.

            “I am afraid that the cool night air would not be conducive to helping you heal.” Professor Snape replied.

            “Alright sir.” He whispered back in defeat. He didn’t want to irritate the Professor with more questions. He would just have to do extra studying in order to make up for missing today, (ignoring completely what the Professor said about possibly missing tomorrow as well because he just couldn’t miss tomorrow too).

            “Now, why don’t you crawl back under the covers Mr. Potter?” The professor suggested moving the breakfast tray away.

            Harry did as he was told and unmade his bed. He wondered what on earth he was going to do all day. When Dudley was sick he always laid in bed or on the couch and watched Telly. There was no Telly here, and if there was Harry was sure he wouldn’t be allowed to watch it. What on earth was he supposed to do? Aunt Petunia always gave him a list of chores to be completed, whether he felt like it or not.

            “I will arrange for your school books to be brought to you.” The Professor stated once Harry had settled. “However Madam Pomfrey is sure to confiscate them if she thinks you are not resting enough.”

            “Thank you sir!!” Harry replied genuinely pleased at the idea. He would not be bored and could make sure he studied more for the classes he would miss.

 

 

 

            Severus smiled lightly at the boy. He looked so like Lily in that moment. She too hated to miss even a second of class and was always delighted at the prospect of books to read. With that enthusiasm it was a wonder the boy did not end up in Ravenclaw.

            “Now I suggest you get some rest. I will be back in a few hours with a stronger potion to help your pneumonia.” Severus carried the tray with him out of the curtains and almost ran into Poppy in doing so.

            “Oh Severus good.” She sounded relieved. “Come to my office.”

            He followed her to the end of the ward and set the breakfast tray on a nearby table.

            “What is it you need Poppy?” Severus asked as he closed the door.

            “I’ve contacted one of my friends at St. Mungos, they are sending over a mind healer Saturday. I would have asked them to come sooner but it is already midweek and I wanted to give the boys time to get used to the idea to begin with.” She explained.

            “I would agree with that.” Severus nodded. “Mr. Nott will be going home briefly tonight to be with his grandfather and returning tomorrow for classes. His grandfather also requested that after each day of classes he be allowed to floo home for the rest of the week and possibly next week which I approved.”

            “Alright.” Poppy nodded. “Now, what about Mr. Potter?”

            “That is a good question.” Severus sighed thinking back to his conversation with the boy a few moments ago. “It might be more prudent to focus solely on getting him well from the pneumonia before we tackle anything else.”

            “But Severus he has bones that need to be reset, malnutrition that needs tending to, and vaccinations he missed. We can’t ignore it for too long.” Poppy began ranting.

            “Poppy, calm yourself, I am only suggesting we delay talking about it with him until tomorrow. I had planned on broaching the topic with him this morning but I had enough trouble getting him calm after informing him he would be missing classes today.” Severus explained. “By tomorrow his pneumonia should be almost cleared up and I will have had the rest of today to get him more comfortable around me.”

            “You’re right Severus. I apologize.” She offered.

            “You can still start him on nutritional potions with each meal, probably a stomach soother as well. I am going to inform the rest of the staff of the absences they can expect today. Inform me when the Notts depart.” Severus turned.

            “Do try and take a nap at some point Severus, I will drug you if I have too.” The mediwitch threatened him.

            He waved her off and hurriedly exited the hospital wing before she decided to make good on her promise immediately. He swooped down the halls at a brisk pace, his black robs billowing behind him (he was called the dungeon bat for a reason), breakfast had started ten minutes ago and he needed to catch the rest of the staff before they all departed.

            Severus entered the hall by the teacher’s entrance and took his usual seat. He noticed that with the exception of Dumbledore everyone else was present. He eyed the headmaster’s seat and looked up at Minerva who was smirking at him. He rolled his eyes and began to make his coffee.

            “You are late this morning Severus.” Filius commented from beside him.

            “I had a few students in the hospital wing to attend to.” He said simply. “Mr. Nott and Mr. Potter will both be absent for todays lessons.”

            “Oh dear, are they alright?” Pomona asked with concern.

            “Mr. Nott should be back in classes tomorrow, but I would expect him to be very quiet. I can really say no more of the matter but it is being taken care of.” He paused.

            “And Mr. Potter?” Filius pressed on.

            “His recovery might not be as quick. His relatives saw fit to send him off to school with pneumonia.” He answered, angering at the thought of the other laundry list of things his relatives sent him off with as well. Once glance at Minerva told him she was thinking the same thing.

            “How outrageous!” Filius exclaimed.

            “Indeed. I have brewed a stronger potion for him that should have him able to return to his afternoon classes tomorrow.” Severus glanced down the row. “Any assignments that were due today shall be delivered to your offices by noon.”

            “Oh the poor dears. They can just turn in my assignments tomorrow.” Pomona offered, Filius nodded his head in agreement.

            “I will make the offer, but I would still at least expect Harry’s assignments today. He was most distraught about missing classes.” Severus nodded at her.

            “Lily was the same way.” Filius said quietly, echoing Severus’s earlier thoughts.

            “He has a great deal of Lily in him I think.” Minerva commented.

            The table lapsed into silence for a while as they all finished their breakfasts. One by one the Professors began to leave to prepare for their classes. Before he left he turned to Professor Sinistra.

            “Aurora, do you have seventh years continuing on with Astronomy?” Severus inquired, Seventh years tended to help out with some of the other classes while doing their own studies.

            “I have a few yes. What do you need Severus?” She looked at him curiously.

            “As I stated earlier, Harry was very upset to know that he would not be attending classes today, especially considering today is the first lesson they have in Astronomy.” Severus began. “I was merely wondering if you could spare one of your Seventh years this evening.”

            “Of course, but I’m still not sure exactly what they would be doing?” Aurora drained the last of her coffee.

            “If they could just go over a bit what you will cover in the first lesson, obviously not the outside part of the lecture, I don’t think it would be good on his lungs. It also might serve to get his mind off of feeling ill.” Severus explained.

            “Oh that would work fine. What time shall I send the student to him?” She smiled at him.

            “After dinner would be acceptable. I shall inform Madame Pomfrey.” Severus gave her a rare smile. All of the staff new what would happen if Poppy didn’t know what was going on in her own territory.

            He left the table and made his way to the dungeons. Eager to get his seventh years started so that he could rest.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first things first : the gaelic I attempted, I am NOT scottish. So, sorry if I got it wrong. but here are what I *think* the translations are  
> Is tusa lan dhen cac = you are full of shite  
> haud yer wheesht! = shut up, be quiet in an angered tone (updated thanks to a lovely reader cynicalMagistellus )  
> Blaigeard = bastard
> 
>  
> 
> I am soooo sorry this took me forever. Life is annoying, and well I have had a number of ups and downs. Between work, and a bit of depression as well as a bit of writers block, well this chapter was hard to finish. I got about half of it finished back in January and then the words just stopped coming. When the finally did start coming at the beginning of this month I had another incident (a car accident on July 4... happy independence day to me) Again I apologize for making you all lovely people wait so long. I am so grateful for all of your encouraging comments and I am still quite shocked I guess at the response this continues to receive. So thank you all.  
> I am really going to try to get a chapter out much quicker, but given my track record I wouldn't expect you to believe me. The next chapter should flow easier, I have a good deal of it planned out so fingers crossed the wait will be like at most 2 weeks... :) 
> 
> Thanks so much to all of you. As I stated before this chapter was harder for me to get to paper so hopefully you all still enjoy it. As always I don't mind criticism, but please be polite. It costs literally nothing to be polite.


	9. In which Harry meets someone new....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long.... again

             

 

              Severus swept into his private quarters after making sure his seventh years understood their assignment. He hung up his outer robe and lit a fire before settling down on the sofa. It was then that he belatedly remembered his promise to Harry about sending his schoolbooks to the hospital wing.

              “Tippy.” He called. The little elf popped up in front of him.

              “Yes sirs? What can Tippy be doing?” She looked at him expectantly.

              “Would you please retrieve Mr. Potter’s school bag and books for me.” He requested.

              She nodded and immediately disappeared. Severus waited patiently, knowing it wouldn’t take her long. Sure enough about a minute later the elf popped back in holding a bag and a few books.

              “Thank you Tippy.” He took the bag and immediately recognized it as Lily’s old school bag. He smiled before holding it open. “Accio Harry Potter’s homework.”

              A few rolls of parchment flew out of the bag. He set the bag beside him and looked for the pieces of homework he knew to be due today. The assignments seemed well done, although the handwriting left much to be desired. Severus thought back to the list of broken bones in the health check. A few of those had been miss-healed bones in the boy’s hands if he remembered correctly.

              Sighing he set the completed homework aside and after glancing at the other assignments the boy had already started he placed them back inside the satchel. Lily was much the same in that respect, starting homework well in advanced. He turned his attention back to Tippy and took the remaining books from her. He moved to place them in the satchel and noticed Tippy wringing her hands.

              “Tippy, what is the matter?” He asked the elf.

              “When Tippy be collecting the books, she be looking in Mister Potter’s trunk as well to make sure she’s be getting all the schoolbooks.” She explained uncomfortably.

              “That is all right Tippy, I assumed you would need to.” Severus reassured her. When the little elf still seemed anxious he asked, “Was there something else?”

              “Well, Tippy not be meaning to, but Tippy be seeing dirty clothes in little masters trunk as well. Awful stains, bad smell. Tippy be wanting permission to clean them sir. They not be very good clothes, more rags than clothes but Tippy still like to clean them.” She rambled.

              Severus took this in and thought it over. He remembered the night before when Harry undressed. He had barely given any thought to the tattered shirts the boy was wearing, too concerned with the injuries the child had at the time. The boy definitely needed new clothes. Warmer ones. Coming to a decision he nodded to the elf.

              “That would be fine Tippy, once they are clean bring them to me if you would.” He requested. “First though, if you would take Mr. Potter’s school bag to Madame Pomfrey for me.”

              She nodded in relief and popped away. He set Harry’s homework aside; he would get it to Filius and Pomona at lunch. Making another quick decision he grabbed the floo powder and settled down in front of the fireplace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              Narcissa was looking through her plans for the St. Mungo’s fundraiser she was planning when she heard the chime from the floo. She paid it no attention, it was likely for Lucius anyway.

              She was then mildly surprised when one of their house elves popped up next to her.

              “Yes Mipsy?” She asked the elf.

              “Mr. Potions man be asking to speak with you.” The elf said softly. Narcissa wondered why Severus would need her and not Lucius.

              “Thank you for informing me Mipsy.” She dismissed the elf. Narcissa placed her quill down and checked her hands for any stray ink before rising from her seat and making her way to the sitting room.

              “Good Morning Severus,” She greeted the man, taking in his worn appearance. “You are looking rather run down. It’s only the third day of classes. Is everything all right?”

              "There you are my dear.” Lucius said from the doorway. “We’ve had a letter from Draco.”

              Lucius entered the room with he aforementioned letter in his hand. He passed it to her before turning to look at Severus. She took it and slipped it in her robe pocket, she would read it later.

              “Severus are you well?” Lucius asked in concern.

              “I have had a busy 24 hours. The first year health checks were last night.” Severus explained.

              “Oh dear, well that explains some of Draco’s letter.” Lucius looked thoughtful.

              “Is Draco all right?” Narcissa asked suddenly worried.

              “Physically, Draco is absolutely fine, although he was a bit distressed last night, it was not over himself.” Severus carefully explained.

              “I gather then that not everyone who had a health check was ok.” Lucius inquired.

              “No, two were not.” Severus admitted solemnly.

              “Is there something we can help you with in that regards?” Lucius offered.

              “I can not go into anything with you now Lucius, but I believe I will need your help with a few things. If you are not busy, would you be able to meet with me tomorrow evening?”

              “Of course.” Lucius nodded.

              “Thank you.” Severus said then looked at Narcissa. “I would like to ask a favor now however.”

              “What can I help you with?” Narcissa asked immediately.

              “Do you happen to still have some of Draco’s older clothes? Say from when he was seven or eight?” Severus asked.

              “I am not sure.” Narcissa thought it over, trying to remember if she had sent them off to charity or not. “I shall have to check.”

              “I would appreciate that very much.” Severus replied gratefully. “Just one or two changes of clothes. Warm jumpers, maybe a pair of trousers and a set of pajamas. That will help until I can take the boy shopping for his own.”

              “If I find them should I just send them all?” Narcissa offered.

              “No, I don’t want to overwhelm him. I don’t think he would be overly comfortable with that. I have a feeling I am going to have a hard enough time getting him to accept a single jumper.” Severus shook his head. “ And while I know that Draco’s clothing is well made and well kept I also think it would be good to get him things of his own, brand new.”

              Narcissa nodded and began to plan a shopping trip in place of searching for Draco’s old clothes. Severus’s comments seemed to suggest that the boy in question had never had his own things, something Narcissa was more than willing to rectify.

              “I can certainly do that.” Narcissa nodded.

              “Thank you. If his older clothes can not be found let me know and I will find an alternate solution.” Severus sighed deeply.

              “Do I need to have Tippy spike your tea with sleeping potion again?” Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

              It was a tactic she had used often when it came to Severus. If the stubborn man would take care of himself properly she wouldn’t have to of course. However she was now on excellent terms with Severus’s elf because of it.

              “No, I am going to take a short rest as soon as disconnect this call.” He assured her.

              “Good. Now why don’t you get to that rest then? I’ll send along the clothes to Tippy once I have located them.” She ordered.

              After a few more words with Lucius, Severus disconnected the call and her husband turned to her.

              “Well I hope that your shopping goes well this afternoon.” He smiled at her.

              “You know me well.” She smiled.

              “I might suggest reading Draco’s letter before you go. He gives a few more hints to the affected boys that Severus could not I suspect.” Lucius suggested.

              She nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. She had a letter to read, and shopping to do.

 

 

 

 

              Harry fought down the urge to cough yet again but he knew it was a loosing battle. His chest still felt very tight and the constant strain of trying not to cough was making it even more difficult to breathe. Harry decided to give in to just a little cough hoping it would help. Unfortunately that little cough got the better of him and before he knew it he was coughing quite loudly. He tried not to panic at the noise he was making and brought the bed covers up to his mouth to stifle the noise. That action caused the book he was reading to fall to the floor with a loud smack.

              “Harry, are you all right?” the deep voice of Professor Snape asked. Harry looked up in a panic to see the man in the opening of the partition. Harry swallowed down the last of his cough and nodded frantically.

              “I’m sorry sir.” He said in a raspy voice looking down.

              “Why should you feel sorry Harry?” Professor Snape asked in confusion.

            “The coughing…and I- I dropped my book…” Harry stuttered out.

              “Harry should you feel the need to cough, do not hold it in.” His professor stated softly. “It is better for your lungs that you not hold it in.”

              Harry looked up at the Professor again, still trying to not give in to his panic. He watched as Professor Snape came closer and bent to pick up his book. Harry fought the urge to shrink away.

              Professor Snape stepped forward and sat in the chair next to his bed. Surprised, Harry watched as the professor examined the book.

              “Wizarding Genealogy’s?” Professor Snape looked up at Harry.

              “I was curious.” Harry replied softly.

              “Found anything interesting?” The Professor asked with a small smile.

              “I-I’ve not got very far. I’m still trying to get through the section on the Black family. It’s very big…” Harry answered him.

              Professor Snape frowned and Harry could see something he couldn’t explain in the man’s eyes before it was gone. The man set his book on the table before turning his attention back to Harry. Harry tried not to squirm under his gaze.

              “Now I have brought a stronger potion for your Pneumonia. “ Professor Snape explained as he took a potion bottle from his pocket and set it on the bedside table. “Before you take it however I want you to eat something if you can. The potion can sometimes cause nausea if taken on an empty stomach.”

              Harry nodded, though privately thought that he was really not all that hungry.

              “Tippy.” Professor Snape said and before Harry had a chance to contemplate what that meant a small being popped into existence next to the bed.

              “Yes sir?” the little thing asked looking up at the Professor with wide golf ball sized eyes.

              “Would you please bring a bowl of light soup, some bread and a glass of milk.”

              “Yes Sir!” the thing replied and popped away again. Harry looked at the professor with wide eyes.

              “What was that?” Harry asked.

              “Who was that you mean?” Professor Snape corrected. “That is Tippy, my personal house elf.”

              Harry nodded but must have still looked confused.

              “A house elf is a magical being Harry. They bond to a wizard for protection and in return they take care of the wizard. They are fond of cleaning and baking.” Professor Snape explained.

              “Like a brownie?” Harry asked curiously.

              “A what?” It was the Professor’s turn to look confused.

              “I-I read this book in the library once, about Scottish folklore and legends. There are these sprites called brownies, they take care of households.” Harry explained looking down at his covers.

              “Ah, those brownies. Yes, I believe squibs spread the use of that term in the muggle world. House elves are one in the same.” Professor Snape responded.

              Before Professor Snape could say more the house elf popped back in carrying a tray. The professor took the tray with a thanks and the little being popped away. Harry shuffled a bit as the Professor set the tray in his lap.

              Harry looked at the soup that was on the tray. It looked like chicken soup, he could see bits of noodle and carrot. The steam rose from the top bringing a wonderful smell up to his nose. Perhaps he was a bit hungry. He picked up a bit of bread and cautiously dipped it in the soup.

              “Harry, there are a few things I wished to speak to you about.” The professor stated, startling Harry so much he dropped his bread directly into the soup.

              “O-ok. Sir…” Harry managed to get out. He stayed focused on his soup.

              “Harry, the injuries you had,” The Professor began.

              Harry stiffened and waited for the man to continue.

              “Did your relatives inflict them upon you?” The man finished softly.

              Harry did nothing, said nothing. He knew what happened when he told someone. Police would come and his relatives would deny everything and insist that he was lying. They would show them Dudley’s second bedroom, filled with broken toys, to prove that Harry was a violent child. Then when the police left Harry would get a sound beating and no food for a week. No, nothing good ever came from talking about it. Talking about it only made his life worse. Although now that he has been thrown out onto the street he’s not sure if it can get much worse.

              “Harry, I can’t do anything about it if I don’t have confirmation.” The Professor urged him. “I won’t let them hurt you anymore.”

              Harry considered it again. Could his life get much worse than living on the streets as he had been the last few nights before he came here? Sleeping behind dumpsters and in parks. The professor sounded so sincere. Perhaps he should see how the magical world could help him, since the muggle world wouldn’t.

              Harry glanced up at the professor. The man’s face was kind, his eyes urging him to answer. Harry looked back at his soup and nodded.

              “Yes.” He whispered.

              “Thank you Harry.” Professor Snape replied solemnly. “Now the second thing I wanted to address was a treatment plan.”

              “Treatment plan?” Harry questioned looking up at his professor.

              “The health scan we performed showed a good number of medical issues we would like to correct.” The professor explained. “Bones that were broken and healed wrong, malnourishment, brittle bones, not to mention the vaccines that you should have been given.”

              “I’m fine sir really, no need to go through all the trouble.” Harry said quietly, still looking at his soup. He really didn’t want to be a major nuisance to the man he was trying to earn affection from.

              “Harry, look at me please.” The professor asked. Harry complied and looked up at the man. “It is no trouble at all. Neither Madame Pomfrey nor I could let you go without help.”

              Harry blinked away the tears that threatened to come. It seemed his professor did care on some level. He nodded and reached for his glass of milk to distract himself.

              “Now, this weekend Madame Pomfrey wants to correct a few of the miss healed bones and give you the first of your vaccines.” Professor Snape continued after a moment. “She has also scheduled a Mind Healer to come to the castle.”

              “What is a mind healer?” Harry asked.

              “Sort of like a muggle therapist.” Professor Snape explained calmly. “Someone for you to talk to about your past.”

              Harry didn’t know what to think about that. He didn’t want anyone to know about his past.

              “Or if you would be more comfortable, you may also speak to me.” The Professor offered.

              That was a much worse option in his opinion. He didn’t want a stranger to know about his past but he especially didn’t want Professor Snape to know. If he had any hope of gaining his godfather’s good opinion he didn’t think that would do it.

              “A mind healer is fine.” Harry reluctantly whispered. He finished off the last of his milk and placed his napkin on the tray.

              “All right I will let Madame Pomfrey know of your preferences.” The professor moved the tray away and held a vial of potion to him. “Here is your first dose of medicine. You will have three others after this one.”

              Harry took the vial and swallowed the medicine down in one. He grimaced at the taste and wished he had some more milk to wash the taste away. He looked up at the professor to see him holding yet another vial. Harry looked it in confusion.

              “This is a nutritional supplement. It has essential vitamins and calories, as well has hunger stimulants. You will be taking it at least twice a day for a while.” The professor explained as he handed the vial over.

              Harry took it resigned to another terrible tasting potion. To his shock it actually tasted quite good. He looked up at the professor who was smiling.

              “That one’s not so bad is it?” Professor Snape remarked. Harry shook his head. “Now you are free to read for a bit longer, but I will warn you that the potion for you lungs is likely to make you drowsy in about 15 to 20 minutes.”

              Harry nodded and watched as the professor stood and moved away. Harry reached for his book on genealogies once more determined to read just a bit more.

 

 

 

              Severus stepped into his quarters, intent on grabbing a stack of essays to grade during his next newt class. He noticed a few things on his sofa and made his way over. There was a stack of discolored rags on one side and a wrapped package on the other. He picked up one of the rags, only to see that it was an overlarge shirt.

              “Tippy.” He called, the little elf popped in.

              “Yes sirs?”

              “What is this?” He asked, wanting confirmation of his suspicions.

              “It be Mister Potter’s clothes sir.” Tippy said sadly.

              “I thought they might be.” Severus sighed. “I want you to dispose of them however you see fit.”

              “Yes sirs.” The little elf took the small stack of rags and popped away again.

              Severus moved to the package and opened it up. Inside he found a note from Narcissa.

 

             _Dear Severus,_

_Here are the clothes you requested. I guessed on the sizes you would need. Please inform me if more are needed._

_Yours Affectionately,_

_Narcissa_

              Below the note was a beautiful emerald green cashmere jumper, two plain button up shirts in a neutral grey, black trousers, pants and socks, a set of silk pajamas and a pair of dragon hide dress shoes.

              He smiled and thought about all the things he was going to do for Narcissa in thanks. Now all he needed to do was get Harry to take them.

 

 

 

               Harry was bored. He had finished all of his homework that he knew of anyway. He had done extra reading in most of his classes and was now reading the first chapters of his Astronomy book for the second time. He had already had dinner and wished that he could go to his Astronomy class.

              “Is there a firstie in here somewhere?” A voice called. Harry looked up to see a girl come around the corner of his bed curtain and promptly trip and fall flat on her face. “Whoops!”

              Harry sat forward in his bed and looked down at her. She had bright pink hair and had a yellow crest on her robe, clearly a Hufflepuff.

              “Are you all right?” Harry asked her tentatively.

              She looked up at him and grinned before scrambling to her feet.

              “I’m fine. That happens all the time.” She explained moving toward the chair beside him.

              “Oh.” Harry replied and watched as she made herself comfortable, transfiguring a larger overstuffed armchair out of the hard chair that was there. “Um, who are you?”

              “Oh sorry! Call me Tonks!” She smiled at him. “Professor Snape requested me to pop over here tonight.”

              “Tonks?”

              “It’s my last name. My first name is even more strange if you can believe it.” She explained with a wink.

              “Oh. I’m Harry.” He replied. “Why did Professor Snape send you here?”

              “Well it seems he thought you might be a bit bored, missing out on your Astronomy class and all and thought that you might want a bit of the Astronomy class brought to you.” She grinned.

              “Oh!” Harry said in surprise.

              “Indeed.” She pulled out a beautiful deep blue orb that seemed like it was speckled with many silver dots.

              “What’s that?” He asked intrigued.

              “Oh I’ll get to that in a minute. Now, I see you’ve been reading your book already. Got any questions?”

              “Oh um, well the book doesn’t say much about what Astronomy is useful for in the wizarding world. I mean I know that knowing the moon phases is helpful in making some potions and that the Centaurs use the stars in divination, but what else is there?” He asked eagerly.

              “Not a bad question. Well Astronomy can be important for most branches of magic really. There some runes circles that require knowledge of the stars or the placement of the planets. It can also be helpful in some arithmancy calculations. Wardmasters and Cursebreakers both need a NEWT in Astronomy as both fields deal with runes and rituals that require the precise position of certain celestial bodies. Ancient wizards loved to set up wards and curses linked to the planets and stars, the Egyptians were particularly fond of it. A good deal of our wizarding holidays revolve around astronomical events and such, Yule, Beltane, Lughnasadh, etc. Astronomy can even be beneficial to spell crafting and wand making. A wood or a core harvested at a full moon would yield different results to one harvested during a new moon. For the preciseness of that of course you’d have to ask Ollivander.” She finished. “Any other questions?”

              “Well, not really no.” He admitted a bit overwhelmed at all the information she had spat out. He glanced hopefully at the mysterious orb.

              “Ah well guess I’ll get right to it then. Now the first year you will work on mastering the names and placements of the stars. Next year you will get into the planets and their revolutions. Third year is when the more complicated things come into play.” She picked up the orb. “Now since you can’t go outside to see the stars I brought them to you.”

              Harry watched as she flicked her wand and the light in the infirmary dimmed to a very dull glow. Next Tonks tapped the top of the orb twice before suddenly all of the silver speckles were glowing so brightly Harry had to look away. After blinking a few times Harry noticed the orb was projecting the lights across the curtain and ceiling. He gasped at the beautiful sight.

              “Yea pretty cool eh?” Tonks joked. “Now which ones do you recognize?

              “Oh um well there is Orion, Lepus and Canus Major…” Harry replied.

              “Oh good job, I knew none of the constellations when I was a firstie, to the disappointment of my mother.” Tonks congratulated him.

              “Does she love Astronomy?” Harry asked curiously.

              “Oh well, sort of a family fascination I guess. She was a Black before she married.” Tonks explained.

              “Oh! I was reading about them today!” He exclaimed.

              “The Black’s? What for?” She looked at him in confusion.

              “Oh well, I checked a book out on wizarding genealogies. The Black section was very long.” He explained sheepishly.

              “Well it would be.” She snorted.

              “I noticed a lot of them are named after stars, is that what you meant?” He asked.

              “Yes. The whole lot of them were batty I think. Someone along the line decided that star and constellation names were appropriate. Ridiculous. I have a third cousin named Fornax, poor bloke and a Great Great Great Great Uncle Cancer. Can you believe that? What sane person would think that was appropriate?” She lamented.

              “Not all of them are that bad.” Harry giggled though some of the names were rather funny he supposed.

              “No there are a few that aren’t so bad I guess.” She nodded with a smirk. “Now lets set about identifying a few more constellations Ok?”

              He nodded eagerly.

 

 

 

              Severus walked curiously into the dim infirmary. There was soft giggling coming from Harry’s partitions. He wandered over and took in the projected constellations with a wry smile. He paused outside of the curtains to listen in.

              “Now name and point out five constellations that are completely inappropriate to name your child after.” He heard a voice ask mischievously.

              “Cancer, Cetus, Boōtes, Grus and Vulpecula” He heard Harry reply.

              “Very good, although I might have said Sextans or Triangulum.” The voice he was almost sure was Miss Tonks replied. “Now name and point out five constellations that wouldn’t be terrible to name your child after.”

              “Oh that’s easy. Scorpius, Perseus, Orion, Lyra and Draco.” Harry said triumphantly.

              “Oh no, I’ll have to dock you for that Scorpius, while not quite as bad as Cancer, still makes the unacceptable list.”

              “No, I stand by it. Scorpius would be a cute name!” Harry insisted laughing.

              Severus repressed a smile and walked around the curtain.

              “I believe I will have to side with Miss Tonks on this one.” He stated wanting to laugh at their startled looks.

              “Oh, Hello Professor! We were just going over constellation names.” Miss Tonks explained.

              “So I heard.” He smiled just a little. He looked at Harry who despite his bright eyes and shy smile was looking rather tired around the eyes. “Now I believe you have an hour or so before curfew Miss Tonks.”

              “Oh er right sir.” She tapped the orb glowing in her palm and stood up. “Well Harry it’s been fun!”

              “Thank you for bringing the stars to me.” Harry smiled at her.

              “Anytime!” The girl smiled before moving past him.

              “Five points to Hufflepuff Miss Tonks, for instructing a classmate.” He said as she passed.

              She stumbled a bit in shock before hurrying out of the infirmary. Severus fought a smirk as he turned back to Harry.

              “Now, time for another dose of potion Harry.” He walked forward with the vial.

              Harry took the potion once again without complaint. Severus took pity on the boy afterword and called for hot chocolate to get rid of the taste.

              “Thank you sir, for the hot chocolate and the astronomy lesson.” Harry whispered.

              “You are very welcome Harry.” Severus replied quietly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now again I apologize for making you wait. 
> 
> Hopefully that was worth waiting for. I made Tonks a seventh year, which isn't exactly canon but could be I think. I just love her character to much to wait and add her in. 
> 
>  
> 
> I won't say much more as it is late and I have been trying to get this finished for the past five days. I have no doubt that there are some errors. If you see them and wish to point them out, as always feel welcome to, but please be courteous. 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy New Year!!!


End file.
